


Pensé que era amor

by Kourei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourei/pseuds/Kourei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras separarse de su esposo Kagome creyó que nada podría ser peor. </p><p>Al menos, hasta que ese desconocido llegó para proponerle un trato de lo más absurdo: venganza. La simple idea era ridícula pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que formaba parte del extraño plan de ese hombre para mantenerla a su lado y desvelar los misterios de su pasado. Ellos ya se conocían y lo peor estaba por llegar. ¿Quién era realmente Sesshoumaru?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un extraño

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.

"Un suspiro. Un débil vaho que exhalaron de sus labios, desvaneciéndose con sutileza entre las finas corrientes de viento que mecen los hilos negros de su soledad volviendo a la noche demasiado densa para conmover el pesar. Y entre sábanas se acurruca el alma de la solitaria mujer que lloraba sin cesar en la fría habitación matrimonial.

Resultaba sublime como el calor corporal se perdía de sus labios sonrosados sin poder evitarlo, dejando a la brisa fresca golpearlos con peligroso filo; resecos fue la sensación que tuvo al probarlos, amargo el sabor acumulado.

Temblando ligeramente trató de mantenerlos en unión, presionados con firmeza para impedir la revelación de los pequeños sollozos que le acompañaban a cada paso. Deseaba con desespero que la voz de su alma se quedara acallada, al menos por esa noche. El palpitar de su corazón resonó con violenta fiereza, golpeteando contra su piel aparentando romperla, la mano derecha, blanca cuál fino marfil y acentuada por la descendiente temperatura se posó sobre su pecho para tranquilizarlo.

Regresó a sostener esas hermosas flores que ahora dormían plácidamente, el castaño de sus ojos brilló con especial ensoñación al saber cuán magnificas se revelarían bajo la luz nocturna. Las estrujó contra su cuerpo, tratando de encontrar aquél calor anhelado que tanto extrañaba. El que añoraba. El que necesitaba.

Lo amaba. Amaba a esa persona como había amado a ninguna y el exceso de su sentimiento destruía lentamente la posibilidad de abnegarlo en un rincón de su ser para otorgarle calma, simplemente se negaba a dejarlo ir…"

Cerré el libro. No lo soportaba más.

Viviendo exactamente en la misma situación, esa era mi vida desde que empezó a cambiar mi marido. InuYasha Taishou. Desde el instante en que me casé jamás esperé nada similar, aquella persona que consideraba la representación del amor eterno marchándose cada noche dejándome sola y abandonada, a cambio de amigos y fiestas en la madrugada.

En la ciudad las luces se han apagado y todo se encuentra en calma, la gente es feliz en su cama, menos yo… Yo que te espero pacientemente en la ventana con la ilusión vana de verte llegar por esa puerta y decirme que sigo siendo el amor de tu vida, que al verte entrarás con un enorme ramo de rosas y una invitación a cenar para festejar nuestro primer aniversario. El mismo al que estás faltando.

Pero ya no debo seguirme mintiendo más. Ya te has cansado de mí y de nuestro hogar. Justificas tus ausencias con excusas tan baratas diciendo estar cansado de la rutina, que necesitas divertirte, que yo cada vez me vuelvo más obsesiva contigo y que limito tu libertad.

Esta es una noche más de esas. Siento mis ojos arder de nuevo, he llorado tanto que ya ni siquiera tengo lágrimas para desgastar en ti… ¿De qué sirve ya? Si me ves llorar y voltearás fastidiado a preguntarme por obligación si te puedes retirar para dejarme a solas, ya ni siquiera te preocupas por mí. —Te odio…—Exclamé. —Desearía…

¿Desearía que? Si con solo querer nada podrá solucionarse. Es tan lastimero el sentimiento de saber que solo fui un juguete para ti y que jamás me has amado como yo a ti.

A veces te recuerdo, sonriéndome con amabilidad y la tristeza se escurre en mi rostro, las heridas parecen no cicatrizar.

Me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en ello. Cuando solíamos gritar todas nuestras tristezas al viento, dejándolas marchar en corrientes de cristal. Y la agonía parecía ser tan sólo un juego de niños que terminaba al instante en que nuestros labios se encontraban.

En realidad, no entiendo porque me siento tan mal en este momento. Quizás es mi propia vida, las decisiones que tomé o aquellas cosas que jamás podrán modificarse… Que abrir los ojos por la mañana signifique despertar a la cruda realidad, sin escape, el mismo mundo en el que ya no me quieres más. Con las lágrimas empañando mi rostro, imposibles de detener.

¿Recuerdas cómo solía sonreír a cada minuto? ¿Cómo amaba tu voz, exclamando contra el furor del viento y cada frase malhumorada me sonaba cargada con amor? Rememorando entre tus labios cada atisbo de palabra, evocando de tu dulce amor a cada oración…

Sin embargo, no recuerdo que las lágrimas compartidas alguna vez me hayan dado el panorama que ahora me traen, las gotas de agua al danzar por mis mejillas esclarecen las penas y me hacen mirarlas con tanta claridad. Y sobre todo, el amor se vuelve tan brillante, tan fuera de mi alcance y mi corazón es un hueco profundo que anhela mi alma un sello, con los recuerdos de un pasado que sólo escarban más.

En verdad, desearía tanto no volverte a ver jamás. Que tu recuerdo se pierda en el sueño de esta noche, acompañándote, en vez de estar bajo las penas amargas que me ahogan en la oscuridad y mis anhelos egoístas que constantemente te atraen a este horrible lugar.

Vete, por favor. Deja mis sueños y descansa en paz.

Porque cada día que pasa mis memorias se estremecen, llenándose de grises matices, el tiempo se lleva arrastrando mis preciados recuerdos como arena y me embarga de sensaciones desagradables con cada segundo que arrasa.

Y me vuelvo mala, muy mala, llorando por algo que no me pertenece y con la ambición latente de tomarlo. Pero… ¡No puedo evitarlo! Mi mente me guía a él, siempre detrás de él. A veces quisiera que esto fuera un mal sueño, que al despertar mi corazón se llenara de tu tacto, tu sonrisa, de mi preciado amor… Si tuviera esa sonrisa conmigo al menos podría soportarlo…

Miro el reloj que marca ya un cuarto para las tres y no entiendo porque sigo aquí parada en la ventana. Odiándome ser tan estúpida… Por creer en él, por dejarme convencer, por no poderme apartar de esta maldita ventana y dejar atrás mí angustia.

De pronto escucho un sonido y volteo esperanzada, tal vez no todo sea tan malo como mi mente lo ha planteado. Tan solo él quería sorprenderme con un regalo sorpresa o algo mejor.

Pero me queda un amargo sabor de boca al encontrarme que llegas borracho, a punto de perder la conciencia. —InuYasha…—Menciono con resignación. — ¿Qué te pasó? — Pregunté con ansiedad, a pesar de todo eres mi esposo y te debo atención.

Pero solo llegan tus silabas inentendibles, no completas ni una frase y pasas a mi lado como si yo fuese un mueble más. Volteo a verte y me observas con una extraña mezcla de molestia e irritación, incitándome con la mirada a seguirte hasta nuestra habitación.

—No me acercaré a ti mientras estés en ese estado. —Afirmé segura.

—Perra…

Me miras con furia, con recelo y odio.

Odio. Sin saber cómo hemos llegado a esto un inmenso odio fue lo que nació en mí, pero al advertir en tus ojos el arrepentimiento y el dolor estuve a punto de lamentarme. Sabía que tu expresión no mentía como tus palabras lo han hecho hasta ahora.

Te acercas a mí con tu rostro desencajado por el miedo, temiendo que te rechace, tan idiota como siempre ya que nunca antes te he negado mi afecto. —Te perdono. —Murmuro, incluyendo una sonrisa en mi cruel mentira.

—Kagome, perdón…

Sonrió ante tu ternura. A pesar del rencor, en este instante mi amor es más grande. Pero, a veces me pregunto cuánto más soportaré esto.

Tus manos ásperas y calientes obre mi piel tersa y delicada son hilarantes y por un momento siento que el amor que se había perdido vuelve como esperanza a nosotros. Igual me sonríes, tomas mi mano con delicadeza y me guías sin peticiones violentas a la cama matrimonial que compartimos. Puede no ser el aniversario que he soñado pero tengo el sentimiento de que todo podría cambiar.

**O**

**O**

**O**

InuYasha se quedó dormido después de darme un suave beso, me abrazó por la cintura y me sujetó fuertemente contra su fornido pecho. No puedo creer que a pesar de todo me sienta tan tranquila recostada junto a mi esposo.

Después de unas horas de intentar conciliar el sueño sin poder conseguirlo me solté de su agarre y decidí salir a caminar.

El viento era tan fresco por la madrugada, tan limpio y puro a diferencia del día. Los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a salir y me causan una sonrisa, me recuerdan tanto el color de sus ojos. Me senté en una banca cercana junto a un hombre, pasé a su lado sin darle más importancia. Pero su vista giró hacia mí y me puso nerviosa de sobremanera, me dio mucha vergüenza que notara mi aspecto tan demacrado. Debí haberme arreglado más antes de salirme sin ninguna preocupación a lucir mi estado de depresión por toda la ciudad. No quise voltear, sabía que estaría totalmente sonrojada y el con su mirada penetrante sobre mí, pero me dio demasiada curiosidad.

Giré mi vista y me abrí los ojos de par en par al ver la misma mirada inquisidora de InuYasha en él. Sus ojos eran dorados como el Sol, pero eran distintos a los de mi marido. Tenían un destello exquisito de elegancia y frivolidad, su aparente indiferencia me alivió un poco ya que al parecer no le interesé mucho. —Tal vez miraba a alguna mujer que pasó por aquí. —Susurré para mí, pero no esperaba que él escuchara…

—La miro a usted…— Que vergüenza, la cara seguramente estaría más roja que nunca, vaya timidez que aún tengo por los hombres, detesto eso, si tan solo fuera más extrovertida… —Sesshoumaru…— Se presentó con sequedad.

—Mu-mucho gusto señor…—Tartamudeé, no puedo creer que esté tan nerviosa con un extraño, pero es que es tan guapo. Su porte de arrogancia y frivolidad, junto a ese atlético cuerpo y sus ojos como dos soles hipnotizan a cualquiera, pero yo tengo un marido y no debo faltarle al respeto.

—Está aplastando mi maleta.

— ¿Si? —Pregunté abstraída, su entrecejo se contrajo y noté su disgusto, pero el tono de voz tan frío me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación, me recuerda tanto a InuYasha cuando nos conocimos…

— ¿Podría levantarse de mi maleta? — Señaló el bulto debajo de mí sintiéndome como una completa idiota. Ni siquiera sentí cuando me senté sobre su maletín de negocios pero lo peor fue mi reacción, parecía que ni siquiera me importaba.

Inmediatamente me levanté, regresándole de inmediato su posesión. Él se marchó de inmediato, ni siquiera me dio las gracias y me molestó. Ese hombre era tan arrogante como guapo… ¿puede existir alguien tan irritante como él?


	2. Cuando un matrimonio debe perecer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.

"Las luces de la ciudad fueron desplegándose lentamente tras el elegante e hipnótico ritmo de su andar. Mecer sus caderas con recatada naturaleza e inocencia le aseguró varias indiscretas miradas de transeúntes que no dudaron en admirarla, maravillados con su visión. Ella sólo sonrió algo culpable y avergonzada de atraer tales atenciones como solía ser su actuación, sus mejillas bulleron con la sangre que se esparció, decorándolas de carmín.

Jamás se habría imaginado vagando a altas horas de la madrugada por las calles de la ciudad. Pero ahí estaba, tenía que hacerlo. Finalmente los errores del pasado le habían dado alcance y esa noche comenzaría a pagar. Aunque lo desea, sabe que no puede dar marcha atrás, ahí dentro en su corazón estaba su pecado, envuelta en un suave velo cuya transparencia revela más de lo que jamás llegó a creer.

Sus cabellos, negros como carbón, tanto que aparentaban tragarse el brillo lunar danzaron junto a la brisa primaveral. Hilos negros que no llegaban ni a lacio u ondulado. Poseía un pequeño partido a la altura de un flequillo, cerca de la coronilla resaltaba los mechones en punta que enmarcaban su rostro de manera infantil.

_Preciosa como una cándida niña._

El color de sus ojos se asemejaba al del cobre fundiéndose en el calor más intenso del verano; castaño oscuro que parecía colorearse con los cándidos rayos del Sol en tonalidades ámbar y los pigmentos de dorado que adornaban sus orbes cuando los veía estremecerse.

Poseía indudablemente los rasgos de una hermosa mujer y sin embargo, su descripción no podría ser jamás perfecta. Su rostro que era redondeado por aquellas mejillas de blanca nieve, quizás por herencia, poseía las mejillas un poco más grandes a lo normal y sin embargo no causaba mal aspecto en su rostro. La nariz mediana en perfecta sincronía y sus ojos que desprendían candidez cuando no se provocaba el despertar de la ira latente que solía disimular.

_Una fiera como mujer._

Y como en siempre en los cuentos de hadas, la villana debe perecer."

O

O

O

Un pequeño fragmento de un vago recuerdo viene a mi mente al momento de emprender mi viaje. Aquél corto relato que creí haber encontrado en alguna parte junto a una silueta y la melodía dulce que no puedo reconocer me remueve, llevándose mis emociones a un lugar dónde me es difícil rescatarlas. Se escapan como agua entre mis manos y me dejan sin sentir, sin vivir, en un cuerpo vacío de sentimientos que apenas puede mantenerse de pie, cansado de buscar.

Estando exhausto osa contradecir a su propia mente, quedándose en silencio ante mi hundimiento en los mares de imágenes pasadas que suelen hacerme hundir.

Desde que puedo recordar he vivido de ese modo, con vagos pensamientos acerca del lejano pasado y los trozos que solo causan dolor y confusión. La vida a partir de los diecisiete cambió para mí desde el momento en que perdí la mayor parte de mis memorias cuando recién era una adolescente inmadura, siendo obligada a sobrevivir en base a los pocos instantes que he puedo vislumbrar.

A veces suelen venir a mí en sueños, situaciones que estoy segura de jamás haber vivido y sin embargo están conmigo, aquí, siempre presentes con el intento de un mensaje sin descifrar. A aquello que advierten, dejé de buscarle un significado desde hace mucho tiempo. Son tan vagos e imprecisos a veces son confundidos con los deseos que no puedo concederme.

Curiosamente suelen parecerse demasiado a aquél viejo libro que guardo recelosamente con cuidado para evitar que lo puedan leer, hablando sobre un prohibido amor, en donde las coincidencias entre mi propia vida y sus páginas llenas de tinta me hacen cuestionarme si inconscientemente no he buscado interpretarlo en la realidad para huir a la pantomima familiar.

Caminando por la ciudad en dirección a mi "hogar" después de una larga travesía las dudas siguen haciendo mella dentro de mi cabeza.

Hogar. ¿Me es posible llamarlo así desde que todo cambió entre nosotros? Desde el mismo momento en que nos casamos nada ha resultado como pretendí.

Discusiones, problemas, y la razón de esas ausencias que InuYasha no pretende decir. Y en medio de todo eso el simple recuerdo causa que me ardan las mejillas por el encuentro tan extraño con aquél hombre de ojos dorados, tan similares en tonalidades a aquellos que amo y sin embargo su frialdad y desencanto me siguen dando escalofríos.

Suspiro y el camino me lleva de nuevo a él… InuYasha.

Cada vez que pienso que podría volver a ser el mismo de antes él asesta con sus crueles acciones una nueva puñalada a mi corazón y esta inútil esperanza surge de nuevo. Odiándole, amándole. Porque cuando veo en sus ojos lo que deseo ver me profeso en mil oraciones llenas de devoción esperando que el amor pueda volver a suceder.

Pero detengo mis pasos y me doy cuenta de que he llegado…

¿Qué pasará ahora con nosotros? _Nada ha cambiado_.

¿Te acordaras de esa mirada dulce me diste antes de dormir, o solo la borrarás de tu memoria? _Es algo que suele hacer._

Subo hasta el departamento donde vivimos y te encuentro aun descansando, en el mundo de sueños que te mantiene lejano a mí, muriéndome por conocerlo si tan solo desearas hablarme de él. Esperando que fueras siempre así, similar a mí ser amado. —Kagome —Escucho tu susurro llamándome y veo en tu rostro una sonrisa. Una que ocurre después de tanto tiempo, y no logré evitar contemplarla maravillada. Sonreí aún más alegre que tú y me acerqué a tomar tu mano, besando tus nudillos pues se siente tan cálida y áspera la emoción que me resulta imposible de asegurar que no he caído rendida al cansancio a tu lado en algún momento.

Besas mi mano y levantas tu rostro con tus bellos ojos dorados resplandecientes que me hacen sonrojarme. Algo de la esperanza muerta regresa a endulzar mi abatido corazón. —Kagome, debo pedirte perdón por lo de anoche. —Mascullas entre dientes. —En verdad no sé qué me sucedió…

—Descuida…—Exclamé yo, ignorando el persistente latido en mi sien producto de un mal presentimiento. —Estabas muy tomado.

Las palabras se atrancan junto a la miseria en su boca, siguiendo de largo la conversación. Tus ojos se embravecen con distintos matices desvaneciendo todos los tontos pensamientos que se mantuvieron en torno a tu existencia desde mucho antes. Las falsedades y las mentiras se descubren finalmente ante mi mirada y puedo darme cuenta de lo que está a punto de suceder. —Kagome…

—No.

—Tenemos que hablar…

No lo digas. Por favor, no quiero oírlo que de tus labios me duele más, porque sé que fui yo quien debió terminar nuestra relación desde el comienzo.

Aunque luces preocupado no parece alcanzarte la verdad de tus actos, estás distraído, sometido un problema que te causa mayor temor que este mismo minuto. Gruñes de forma molesta como si todo esto te fastidiara, clavando tu fiera mirada en mis castaños ojos pero logro ver en ti que algo no está bien, como si estuvieras a punto de arrepentirte.

Las lágrimas pugnan por acudir a mis ojos pero no me dejaré vencer, ya son suficientes como para seguirlas desperdiciando en vano, no servirá que me veas llorar, aunque este maldito corazón no me deja decir algo más que me contradiga. Algo que desmienta la verdad de mis palabras. Yo te necesito. Y maldigo la hora en que tú dejaste de hacerlo conmigo…—Yo soy un ser… _indeseable…_ —Arrastras las palabras como si fueran un hecho concreto, tú no eres nada parecido a lo que tú crees. Yo te conozco. Sin embargo soy incapaz de decirlo, dejando que de marcha el final sin retorno al que teníamos que llegar. —Lo has visto a través de este tiempo, he hecho lo posible para que huyas y te alejes de mi como debió ser, sin embargo tú… —Te escucho bufar. —Esto es lo correcto.

¿Lo correcto? La ofuscación me hace perder los estribos… ¿Lo correcto? Que la persona que ha hecho de mi vida un infierno este consciente de ello me diga que está bien o mal es patético. —Esto que me haces no es para nada correcto ni lo mejor, es lo peor que podría pasarme en mi vida pues siempre tuviste la opción de cambiar y te negaste… ¡Nunca lo intentaste siquiera! —Grité furiosa con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme como te sientas, finalmente, el momento que tanto temí estaba a una frase y por mi propio orgullo prefería incitarla yo. — Dilo de una vez, InuYasha…

—Puedes irte ya. Nuestro matrimonio no existe…

Las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza intentando poder entenderlas, pero me es imposible, sencillamente no lo deseo comprender. El matrimonio terminó. Deseé golpearlo, gritarle en la cara todo mi dolor y sufrimiento, humillarlo diciéndole que ya no me importaba nada pero ninguna palabra quiso salir de mis labios, atrapados en mi garganta estaban todos mis lamentos de años atrás.

Sollozos, lágrimas, esas palabras líquidas que siempre anhelaba decírtelas cada noche y demostrarte lo que siento. Pero tú solo estás ahí, mirándome con esa aflicción que me impide reprocharte algo.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan débil de voluntad? Yo soy quien lleva el alma lacerada por tus soflamas y es a ti a quien le tengo compasión. Soy una tonta.

Por fin una gota de agua salada escapa de mis cuencas cafés. No salgo de la impresión y busco tu mirada, quiero saber qué es lo que piensas, que es lo que sientes tú. Si de verdad te arrepientes o simplemente te doy pena, pero tu desvías tus ojos, te ocultas bajo la máscara, pues seguramente estos ojos que alguna vez te adoraron han cambiado su dulce mirar, ahora son fríos y sin expresión alguna. — ¿InuYasha? —Vuelves la cabeza y otra vez me enfrentas.

Fluye en mis venas el naciente rencor, sale a relucir esa obstinación tuya junto a tu orgullo demasiado altivo. Vuelves a ser indiferente a mi dolor. Engreído y pretencioso como eres tú.

He caído en lo más bajo al creer que te dolía lo que me estabas haciendo, pero ya no más InuYasha, nuca más. Estas lágrimas que ves son las últimas que me haces derramar. —Puedes pensar lo que quieras ahora, solo recuerda que yo no quise lastimarte.

—Lo haces al mirarme así, como una víctima. He tenido suficiente. —Me observas extrañado y te sonrío, el teatro dramático debe terminar de una vez. Podría asegurar que esperabas suplicas de mi parte y lloriqueos constantes y, tal vez, antes lo hubiera hecho.

—Kagome, créeme que es lo mejor.

—Lo mejor para ti, supongo…—Añadí cortantemente, no estoy dispuesta a aceptar tus palabras, el vano intento de consuelo que me das ¿Crees que con ellas puedes suplir la destrucción que dejas en mi interior? —Ya no…—Quiero decirlo pero no logra salir, no quiero derramar más lágrimas frente a ti, no quiero tu consuelo y lastima. Lo que yo soñé era que me amabas, es lo que deseaba y que aún deseo. Un sueño imposible. —No… no voy a seguir guardando mi amor para ti… —Mascullé lo más alto que pude. — ¡Te juro InuYasha que me voy a olvidar de este absurdo amor! —Expresé tan alto que por unos segundos dudé al ver tu expresión llena de horror, pero la culpa dio paso a la ira y has pasado a un segundo plano.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberme amado? —No sé porque reaccionas así, tu rostro varonil contraído por la amargura e impotencia. ¿Acaso te duele que sea verdad? Cuanto desearía que fuera verdad, responderte que sí para herirte, regresarte en algo todo lo que recibí— ¡Contéstame! ¿¡Te arrepientes!?

— ¡Sí! —Le grité. Quería hacerle saber toda la verdad, que me arrepentía por cada lágrima sin sentido, que lamento no haber conciliado esas noches por pensar en ti, que maldigo aquella vez que juré amarte en el altar. — ¡Nunca en mi vida había sufrido tanto como contigo!

—Lárgate… ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez, Kagome! —

Tomé mis cosas y me marché en esa última noche. No iba a tolerar más de tus insultos y desplantes.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Caminé de nuevo sin rumbo con miles de sentimientos tomando posesión de cada fibra de mi ser. Sin darme cuenta de en qué momento comencé a dirigirme al parque de la vez anterior, a volver a aquella banca que encontré cómoda por casualidad y sentarme donde la noche anterior.

Llegó fugazmente a mí el recuerdo de ese hombre sentado a un lado mío, después de todo ese pequeño período me había hecho olvidar. Un poderoso sonrojo comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo ante la imagen grabada a fuego en mi mente de ese hombre de tez tan blanca y ojos… dorados. Iguales a los de mi esposo. Lo que aun no entiendo es cómo será posible nuestra anulación de matrimonio. Sonreí melancólicamente al recordarlo, seguramente su familia adinerada intervendrá en esto, nunca se dignaron a conocerme…—Ya no quiero llorar…

— ¿Por quién? —Una voz dulce e infantil me sacó de mis pensamientos, era una pequeña niña de cabellos azabache. Sus ojos grandes y resplandecientes de color castaño me recordaron a mi cuando era una niña. —Perdón por escucharla señorita, pero… ¿por quién ya no quiere llorar?

—Eres muy perspicaz pequeña. —Le sonreí, llevé una mano su coronilla y comencé a acariciar su cabello. De verdad que éramos similares, ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó consentir por mi mano, a pesar de no conocerme. Confiar demasiado fue lo mismo que me hizo sufrir tanto por él. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda?

—Rin. —Llamó una voz grave y enigmática, en un timbre de voz que me era imposible no reconocer. —Regresa ya.

No podía ser posible. La misma voz de aquel hombre, igual de fría y sin expresión. Era ilógico pensar que se lo volvería a encontrar en un parque que no frecuentaba a una hora ni a una hora distinta del día. ¿Verdad?

—Papá, a ella no le molesto. ¿Verdad señorita? —Asentí y le di una sonrisa, no entiendo por qué, pero esta niña me da tanta paz y bienestar. — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto de conocerte Rin. —Al escuchar mi nombre fue muy extraño, la pequeña se alegró de sobremanera y saltó a mis brazos, yo correspondí pero me pareció algo extraño. Volteé a ver a ese hombre tan misterioso y lo descubrí sonriendo de una forma muy misteriosa, algo tenebroso. Esa misma sonrisa lasciva de avaricia y satisfacción unidas. — ¿Por qué tanta efusividad?

—Mucho gusto de conocerla, tía. —Saludó cordialmente Rin mientras me abrazaba con más efusividad. Ya no entendí que era lo que estaba pasando en realidad. ¿Yo su tía? ¿De dónde? Que yo recuerde solamente tengo un hermano menor llamado Souta y no creo que tenga un hijo a la edad de ocho años, tampoco creo ser familiar de ese hombre.

—Rin, déjala en paz. —Afirmó severo con sus ojos dorados mirando fijamente a la niña. Ella no se inmutó pero obedeció, se desprendió de mí con una sonrisa y corrió al lado de su padre. Al verla así pude apreciar mejor la estatura de su padre, él alto, demasiado alto. Incluso más que InuYasha.

Ese nombre. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo en una situación así?

Me puse de pie y llegué hasta ellos, observando como con mi estatura apenas alcanzaba la altura de su pecho, tuve que elevar mucho la vista antes de enfrentarlo cara a cara. Él parecía divertido con eso, me hacía sentir indefensa ante sus burlas. Un total y completo desconocido burlándose de cuán bajita era, maldito fanfarrón. Si no fuera porque aún me apenaba el incidente de ayer le gritaría en cara hasta de lo que se podría morir

Con esos ojos crueles me examinó e arriba abajo, provocándome vergüenza. Mis mejillas comenzaron a dejar rastros de ese tinte rojizo que tanto detesto, no puedo creerlo, él me miraba de una manera tan mezquina y yo solo soy capaz de sonrojarme. —Tía, no te enfades tanto. —Intervino la niña pero era inadaptada para prestarle mucha atención. —Sé que mi papá puede parecer muy malo pero no lo es, siempre que jugamos él…

—Rin, regresa al auto…—Acotó con autoridad. Sonreí al instante y él se molestó, no le agradaba la idea de que su hija relatara lo que hacía cuando nadie lo observaba. —Obedece a tu padre.

—Está bien, otro día le contaré a mi tía de lo bondadoso que eres cuando estás solo…—Esa chiquilla se fue cantando y bailando, a lo lejos pude verla abordar un coche lujoso que me causó espanto por su apariencia llamativa. Espero volverla a ver, ella logró que la tristeza que tenía se me olvidara por completo.

—Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru Taisho…—Comenzó de pronto el idiota que seguía enfrente. Estuve por decirle cuanto me interesaba como se llamara hasta que me percaté de un enorme detalle. —Supongo que mi apellido te suena familiar…—Inquirió frío, con esa actitud cortante. ¿Acaso sería así todo el tiempo? Pero su pregunta distrajo mi mente con la perturbadora realidad. — ¿InuYasha?

—Nunca habrá lugar para un bastardo como ese.

—Tú lo odias, de eso no cabe la menor duda, pero ¿qué es tuyo? —Le pregunté con la mano en la cintura, vi desde la distancia a Rin enviándome señas y la saludé, ignorando un poco a ese Taisho. Ahora más que nunca me resultaba tan odioso y pedante, más aún si era un familiar de _él._

—Mi padre lo considera un hijo suyo, yo jamás aceptaré a alguien tan inepto como familiar de sangre. —Abrí los ojos de más al escuchar destilar tal veneno en contra de su propio hermano. La familia, era tal para cual. Pero atisbé un brillo inusual de maldad en sus ojos serenos, un temblor violento sacudió mi cuerpo. —He oído que te estás divorciado de él y te propongo un trato…

Dios, aun con una pésima hermandad entre ellos la noticia ya había llegado. ¿Lo habría planeado desde hace tanto?

— ¿Qué clase de trato me ofreces? —Pregunto por curiosidad pero su expresión vacía, el color dorado impregnado en rabia y dolor junto a ese porte de tensión causan que me quede sin palabras.

—Me ayudarás a conseguir venganza contra ese bastardo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/Kou:Tan, tan, tan… Les deseo un buen día y gracias por seguirme apoyando a esta, la traidora del inuxkag xD


	3. Mentiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Pero… yo te he dicho antes que no deseo vengarme de él…
> 
> —Verás una razón para desear hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.

 

 

Suspiré con pesadez, tratando de entender el significado de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Justo frente a mí un orgulloso un hombre me observaba severamente, quizás deseando evaporarme con la mirada. El velo claro oscuro sobre su tono dorado me causó temor pues nunca nadie me había dedicado unos ojos tan profundos que provocaran esa sensación abrumadora de peligro y exaltación. Todo mi ser me advertía alejarme de su presencia enigmática, del significado oculto tras sus palabras y la misteriosa invitación para jugar con los sentimientos de quién más daño me causó pero simplemente no podía.

Esa persona, que dice conocerme por mi nombre, su apariencia exterior es tan parecida al hombre que amo, pero a la vez es completamente diferente. Su extremo opuesto. La estatura es mayor a la de él, tanto que el cuello me duele por la incómoda posición para verlo, esa frialdad en la mirada que denota su carácter intransigente y despectivo, sumado a la arrogancia de su porte masculino que lo hace ver tan arrogante e inalcanzable.

Giré el rostro, tratando de buscar una explicación lógica a sus intenciones en algún lugar dónde no fuera capaz de verlo. No soportaba ver sus ojos de ámbar reprochando mi mutismo, recordándome tanto a su hermano. Me encontré con la pequeña niña que lo acompañaba, quién seguía lanzándome saludos y besos con sus pequeñas manos, sus gestos tan amorosos me causaron una sonrisa y el sentir mayor libertad en mis actos. Su alegría ocasionaba que me sintiera segura. No podía dejarme vencer ante el padre de la pequeña. ¿Verdad? —Responde. —Masculló Sesshoumaru con hostilidad, impaciente. — ¿O es que acaso tu insignificante nivel te impide comprender? —Sonrió con irritante burla.

— ¿Insignificante? —Respondí, mientras sentía hervir la sangre dentro de mi cuerpo por causa de la furia. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a llamarme de esa manera y mucho menos salir ileso. Por un momento me preocupé de que mi instinto asesino, natural de todos los humanos, se hubiese despertado y esa persona fuera a morir entre mis manos. Aunque si era sincera, me encantaría que él fuera mi primera víctima, tal vez después pasaría a buscar a mi adorado ex-marido y no sería necesario nadie más. Quedaría satisfecha con ambos. —Si tú crees que por tener dinero eres alguien superior…

—Te equivocas. —Me interrumpió abruptamente de forma grosera, ¿además de insultarme se atrevía a impedirme hablar? —Yo no creo, sé que lo soy. —Acotó con voz inflexible, creyendo firmemente en sus palabras. — Alguien como tú jamás podría entenderlo.

Vaya el tipo de familia con la que me fui a encontrar.

Entiendo bien el carácter del otro imbécil pues lo conocí mucho antes y así lo acepté, pero a este idiota no tenía porque soportarlo. Debía estar en la sangre, este simple ser humano me estaba fastidiando tanto que estaba olvidando por completo la tristeza que me provocaba el otro tonto. Elevé el rostro con los ojos enardecidos, tratando de intimidarlo, pero este hombre ni se inmutó. Sí que es un tipo frío y sin emociones. Debido a mi estatura solo llegué a observar sus labios, algo atrayentes, atenta a su explicación para su falta de modales.

—Sí esperabas una disculpa, deberías resignarte tía. —Esa voz. Ladeé el rostro para descubrir a la pequeña niña aferrada a la tela de mi corto vestido. Si lo pensaba mejor, mi ropa no era la mejor vestimenta con la que debí decirle adiós a un año completo de mi vida. La pelinegra me sonreía con aparente ternura pero yo podía leer en ella algo más. — Es más aburrido que un color neutro.

—Rin. —La llamó Sesshoumaru mientras yo reía con más naturalidad, su hija era muy peculiar para su edad. — Te di una orden directa de regresar. —Espetó indiferente. — ¿Por qué has vuelto a desobedecerme?

—No te molestes papá. —Explicó restándole importancia con un gesto de manos. Tuve que contener la carcajada al notar cómo poco le importaba lo que opinara el mayor. —Sabía que tú no podrías pedirle de manera cordial que fuera mi institutriz. —Debo decir que me sorprendí, presiento que ella sabía de antemano lo grosero que llegaría a ser su padre y había acudido a neutralizarlo. Casi, como si tratase de medir su conducta.

— ¿E-en verdad Rin? —Cuestioné sorprendida de la proposición. Las palabras de ella no eran lo mismo que él me había dicho minutos antes sobre una supuesta venganza. ¿Cuál era la verdad? Todo resultaba muy confuso. ¿Y si en realidad me había jugado una broma pesada para ponerme a prueba? ¡Casi había caído en su trampa!

—Vete al auto en este instante, más tarde hablaré contigo.

La azabache asintió y se marchó muy feliz y mi presentimiento acrecentó; no había maldad pero si malicia, del mismo tipo de haber hecho alguna travesura en ese instante. De la curiosidad que sentí miré al adulto a los ojos directamente aun con las limitaciones de mi altura, descubriendo la sorpresa, oculta en la inexistencia de brillo en sus ojos de ámbar. La serenidad que los mantenía soberbios se vio perdida por cuestión de instantes. ¿Cómo podía recuperarse tan rápido de una impresión? Pero sobretodo, ¿ocultarlo tan fácilmente? —Aún no has respondido mi pregunta, niña.

—No es verdad. —Contesté segura, no quería que notara la vergüenza que sentí cuando descubrió mi mirada tan persistente sobre él. También noté la manera despectiva en que me llamó pero era preferible ignorarlo, si le doy el gusto de ofenderme quedará complacido por su victoria, una victoria que no pienso otorgar. —No me ha preguntado nada, al contrario, me ha hecho una propuesta que no puedo aceptar si no sé en qué consiste. —Contesté con desafío.

—Cuida mucho lo que te atreves a decirme. —Amenazó rudamente, algo siniestro en el tono de su voz me hizo desistir de cualquier reclamo. En verdad sentí escalofríos de ese sujeto. —Es tan sencillo que no pensé que tuvieras problemas para entenderlo. —Le fulminé. —Si tú cooperas conmigo obtendrás una satisfactoria venganza sobre InuYasha.

—Pero, ella dijo algo sobre ser su institutriz. ¡Y sigues sin decirme nada! —Exploté, ese era otro punto muy importante a aclarar: Las palabras de Rin. Él me sugería una venganza que a mi parecer es inconcebible, no soy de las personas que llevan el odio y rencor a tal extremo o hasta el punto de querer destruir a esa persona, por más tentador que suene. Se me ha enseñado desde pequeña que cargar tales pesos sobre el alma es dañino tanto para el ser odiado, como para mí. Demasiado tengo con su recuerdo como para enfocarme por completo mi alma y mis pensamientos en él.

—Esa niña es demasiado lista para su edad. —Asentí en total acuerdo. —Ella sabía que yo no me andaría con estúpidos protocolos de amabilidad. — ¿En verdad? Si no me lo hubieras dicho jamás lo hubiera notado. La realidad es que no entiendo cómo es que tu hija no ha huido aún de la casa, en verdad debe quererte demasiado como para soportarte y hasta tratar de arreglar tus asuntos.

Él continúo hablando y yo ignorándole. Seguramente dijo eso creyendo que su padre le seguiría el juego, buscando ayudarle y quizás hasta su propio interés. Le veía mover sus labios en un ritmo lento, cada silaba pronunciada como en una pausa causando que profundizara más en el subconsciente de quién le escuchara. Insensible, frívolo y huraño, ahora tengo más conocimientos de su carácter. Me pregunto si sería buena idea aceptar acompañar a la niña, no sé, tal vez conocer la verdad detrás de esa actitud tan agria. Junto a un trabajo, que pensándolo bien ahora me hará mucha falta, si solo tenía que verla a ella, mucho mejor. —Emm, Sesshoumaru… —Llamé levemente, cansada de ignorarlo. —Sobre la venganza, yo… —Asombrada vi como él me prestó atención, bajando un poco su cabeza para poderme observar. Un vigoroso calor se acumuló en mi rostro y mi corazón se aceleró enviando demasiada sangre a mi cara. No podía creer que yo estuviera tan avergonzada de saber su interés sobre mí.

—Aceptarás, es lo que más te conviene. Te aseguro que recibirás una suma millonaria por tu participación. —Agregó cortante.

Hablaba como todo un magnate de negocios.

¿Él pretendía que yo aceptara por dinero? Menudo idiota tenía frente a mí. Era verdad que lo más conveniente era aceptar, el dinero me hacía falta y me encantaría darle una lección al otro imbécil que se burló de mí, pero a ciencia cierta no sé cómo actuaría este hermano tan despiadado ni lo que podría esperar si acepto. ¿Y si resultaba ser peor quién me ayudaría?

¿InuYasha? Ja, claro.

—No lo haré. Y aún menos si tú eres quien lo dice. —Exclamé. No pareció importarle mi respuesta en absoluto y menos el desafío a su autoridad. Ya no necesitaba más de esa absurda plática, le sonreí dulcemente para fastidiarlo como último recurso pero eso sí pareció incomodarlo, como si lo detestara.

— ¿Y mi propuesta de institutriz, tía? —Tuve ganas de reír a carcajadas por la insolencia de aquella vocecilla tan juguetona. Era la de Rin, quien estaba de regreso para intervenir por su padre, ¿Cómo puede ser esta criatura tan adorable y su padre tan indiferente e inhumano? —A mí no me rechazarías ¿o sí? —Retiro lo que pensé, esa niña en verdad es su hija… Es una pequeña manipuladora en potencia, tan solo hizo su pregunta e inmediatamente me puso una carita tan tierna y dulce que me indicaba claramente un chantaje.

—Lo siento Rin, pero no puedo. —Para su mala suerte lo hice. Conseguí negarme. —Por cierto, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

—Nunca me fui. —Contestó tranquilamente. —Estuve sentada en aquella banca desde hace rato. —Finalmente no podía culparla, la pobre de seguro se sentiría muy sola en casa pero quizás debería decirle: "dale las gracias a tu padre por hacerme odiar la idea." —Por favor, acepta… —Me acerqué y puse la mano sobre su mejilla, no deseaba verla llorando, me daba tanta pena. Pero de verdad no puedo aceptarlo, ya el absurdo trato que me proponía su padre era demasiado por un día y ni siquiera sabía si era real. Alzó su dulce carita y buscó ver a su padre. — ¿Al menos me acompañarías al auto? Quiero estar lo más posible contigo, tía.

A eso no pude negarme, por más que lo intentara.

Me tomó de la mano y me guió corriendo hasta el automóvil de donde venía. Uno lujoso de color negro, abrumada lo único que podría opinar es que debía valer una fortuna. Pronto empecé a notar las miradas que intercambiaban padre e hija, él sonreía de forma maliciosa, pero disimuladamente, y la pelinegra definitivamente no lo ocultaba.

Un mal presentimiento me erizaba la piel.

Cuando llegamos al coche un hombre de edad avanzada y estatura baja abrió la puerta de lado izquierdo, por donde debía entrar la pequeña. —Fue un gusto conocerte Rin. — Sonreí para calmarla y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, siendo esta demasiado extraña.

—Tía… —La noté algo seria, y nerviosa a la vez, me gustaría decirle que en realidad yo no era más su pariente político pero los señas que intercambiaba con su padre se volvieron más insistentes. La pausa de varios segundos me hizo sospechar que algo estaba a punto de suceder. —Quisiera que me acompañaras.

—Pero, yo…—En ese instante sentí que alguien con fuerza mayor me empujaba dentro del vehículo, y después Rin se subía detrás de mí, bloqueando la salida a propósito para no dejarme escapar. —Rin, déjame salir por favor. —Le supliqué muy nerviosa. El coche arrancó siendo conducido por el mismo que me empujó, de Sesshoumaru Taishou no había ni huellas y eso me alertó aún más.

—Sé que usted está triste porque el bastardo de mi tío la hizo llorar, al menos eso me dijo mi papá. —De verdad Rin era de lo más descarada, hablaba como toda una adulta, pero se comportaba como una chiquilla malcriada. ¿Y qué clase de vocabulario usaba su padre frente a ella?

Se abalanzó sobre mí con un fuerte abrazo por el cuello, me vi forzada a separarla un poco porque sentí ir mi vida por instantes, tenía demasiada fuerza. —Rin…

—Solo… ven conmigo, tía.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Los pensamientos se arremolinaban a una increíble velocidad en mi mente, nada funcionaba para evitar que todo se entremezclara el desconcierto, la alegría, el amor, odio y resentimientos emergidos en tan pocas horas. No tengo la menor idea de que rumbo tomará mi vida de ahora en adelante, ni que es lo que tengo que hacer. Lo único que tengo claro es que jamás debí haber cedido ante la insistencia de Rin y entrar.

El camino a la mansión de los Taishou fue rápido, en un instante estábamos en el lugar. Me maravillé del gran lujo con que vivía aquella familia, una mansión de color blanco, con un extenso patio delantero, simple diseño occidental, con una fuente en el medio. Esa moda tendencia excéntrica de los millonarios de rodearse con agua me resulta muy curiosa.

La pequeña me sonrió con ternura y el corazón me dio un vuelco… por un instante creí ver reflejado en sus facciones la misma sonrisa que yo tenía a su edad. Con su mano que apenas abarcaba unos dedos de la mía, me tomó y guió hasta dentro de la casa, subiendo primero por una escalinata cubierta de losa fina, pero muy resbaladiza.

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esa superficie pero yo no, y las consecuencias fueron las esperadas, mis zapatos de tacón bajo se desplegaron a través de uno de los escalones obligándome a caer dos más hacia abajo, Rin ya había soltado mi mano y me miraba realmente preocupada, ahogué un grito al sentir que chocaba contra el barandal de mármol sólido dando el impacto directo contra mi estómago. — ¡Tía! —Gritó desesperada. Se acercó a mí intentando tomarme con sus débiles manos para tratar de detener mi caída, pero no lo consiguió. No era una altura considerable, pero cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que no llegó, antes de perder la conciencia por el impacto tan repentino.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente me encontraba yo en una gran habitación de colores neutros. Paredes blancas al igual que las cortinas, columnas de madera que adornaban con exquisitez y ambientaban un poco el lugar tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Aburrido. Sí, era la palabra para describir, es fácil pensar que la decoración la habría hecho un hombre tan inexpresivo como él. Sesshoumaru Taishou. —Me duele mucho el estómago. —Llevé la mano al lugar y encontré algunos vendajes que ejercían presión en la parte baja. — ¿Qué es esto?

—Es para acomodar bien tu cuerpo…—La voz de ella se escuchó tan cercana y triste, la aflicción me embargó cuando recordé su rostro, hice mal al preocuparla tanto. —Lo indicó el doctor como medida preventiva.

Percibía su voz pero no la veía en ningún sitio, cuando ella se dio cuenta soltó una pequeña risita que la delató, en ningún momento esperé encontrarla en ese lugar, justo a mi lado en la misma cama.

Alzó las sabanas y se acercó a mí, estrujándome todo lo posible con su cuerpo de niña. Me sorprendió que tuviera tanto cuidado de no lastimarme, y vi unas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas arreboladas. — ¿Estás bien,} tía?

—Perdón por preocuparte Rin. —Limpié su rostro con el dorso de mi mano, su piel tan tersa se comenzaba a sentir algo pegajosa, por culpa de las lágrimas de horas atrás, mezcladas con las nuevas que adornaban su infantil rostro. Mi voz pendía de un hilo y las palabras se me acumulaban en la garganta, esa niña tenía el poder de transmitirme todas las emociones, tanto la tristeza como la felicidad. — ¿Qué es lo que me sucedió?

—Un fuerte golpe en el estómago que desniveló tu columna, como dijo Rin, los vendajes son para asegurar el correcto alineamiento de tu espalda. —Rolé los ojos para descubrir a la mujer que me hablaba con despotismo y desinterés. Sonaba como una mujer de clase, con su voz seductora de mujer adulta. Al fin la vislumbré en el marco de la puerta, con un hermoso kimono de geisha, con un fondo completamente negro debajo y la parte superior en tonos rojizos con flores negras de centro blanco, a juego con el fino collar de perlas blanquecinas y aretes. —Me sorprende que Sesshoumaru se haya tomado la molestia de traerte, aun cuando siempre terminas saludándolo de esa manera…

—No me digas que…—El sonrojo se arreboló en mis mejillas y la mujer enarcó una de sus cejas delicadamente delineadas y cubiertas de maquillaje, ella estaba sorprendida porque yo, una simple mocosa ante sus ojos de rojo sangre, me avergonzara de algo tan simple. No la veía molesta, pero si divertida. ¿Se burlaba de mí?

—Al caer del barandal, fue sobre mi padre. —Rin bufó de mi vergüenza al igual que la geisha de labios carmines. De nuevo había tenido un mal encuentro con aquel hombre de ojos ámbar y cabello claro. Y mis pensamientos en ese instante se desviaron hacia el recuerdo de su melena de largas hebras, se veía tan clara, tan brillante que podría jurar que el cabello estaba hecho de plata, destellaba como tal. —Él está molesto, se encerró en su despacho murmurando algo sobre "sus planes arruinados" por una tonta. —Fue la voz dulcemente modulada de Rin que me sacó de tajo de aquél abismo de sentimientos que comenzaba embargarme, de ver a ese hombre en mi mente estaba pasando a ver a el que poco antes me destrozó el corazón. Pero las palabras de Rin, seguro se refería a mí y el hecho de que no acepte su ridícula venganza.

—No deberías ser tan comunicativa, niña. —Reprendió la mujer, quien en ese momento se recargaba en el marco de la puerta soltando un suspiro. Entrecerró sus ojos, seguramente cansados por la luz de Sol que entraba a través de la ventana frente a ella, los tonos anaranjados denotaban más sus ojos cuando los abría parcialmente y los volvía a cerrar. —Ella no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que hace tu padre.

—Perdóname mamá…—Creí escuchar mal. Rin llamaba a esa mujer madre, incrédula. Los rasgos, las facciones, las actitudes son totalmente diferentes, y era imposible que fuera herencia por parte de su padre.

—Te he dicho infinidad de veces que no me llames así…—Su voz se tornó seca, fría. Vi las lágrimas acumularse en los luceros de color castaño y el corazón se me acongojaba ante la escena. Suaves sollozos emanaron de sus delgados labios, parecía a punto de llorar. Pero era una niña fuerte, por más que le hirieran las palabras contuvo estoicamente el llanto, ayudada por el dolor de morderse el labio inferior que quedó algo amoratado por la fuerza empleada. —Sabes que debes llamarme por mi nombre, Kagura. —Acotó con mayor fuerza, pero suavizando la voz. —Rin, no soy tu madre, debes entenderlo.

Separó su cuerpo esbelto y retrocedió para cerrar la puerta tras su salida, esa geisha de corazón endurecido me hizo hervir la sangre al hablarle de una manera tan despectiva, como si enfrentara a un adulto. La crudeza y crueldad de sus palabras me causaron tantas preguntas, pero no quería preocuparla más.

Simplemente alcé mi brazo y rodeé con él la totalidad de su cuerpo. Sus orbes de marrón oscuro se encontraban cristalinos debido a la humedad de las gotas saladas que contenía. Observaba sus facciones inamovibles por culpa de la tristeza y comprendí porque aquella que nombró Kagura le enfrentaba de tal modo. Rin era una adulta madura dentro del cuerpo de una niña. Pero es tan dulce e inocente como una, me cuesta trabajo creer que tuviera tanta madurez a tan corta edad.

La gran entereza que poseía era digan de admirarse, yo en su lugar ya me habría secado de tantas lágrimas que derramara. Era en verdad una niña muy especial para mí, lo sentí cuando la vi por primera vez, y ahora sé que ella me necesita tanto, o más de lo que pedía, así como yo a ella. Porque al estar a su lado se me olvidaban los problemas, junto a la pequeña me sentía liberada de mis propios temores, dudas, dolores y solo la miraba la niña, a la dulce Rin que necesitaba ayuda, que pedía un consuelo, no más de tristezas y penas.

No pude evitar creer que si ambas cargas fueran comparadas, ella saldría ganado… o tal vez es mejor decir que perdería. Perder un amor tan puro como el que le tengo a… él… que aunque me cueste nombrarlo, es menor a tener que vivir sin al custodia de una madre y en su lugar tener una mujer llena de desplantes, además de un padre para nada expresivo y poco cariñoso. —Puedes preguntar si quieres tía…

—Rin, yo…

—Lo que Kagura dice es cierto, ella no es mi verdadera madre. —Antes de hacer cualquier declaración ella me interrumpió. Fue una enorme sorpresa cuando me soltó aquellas palabras tan serenas, sin atisbo de la alegría tan característica de ella. ¿Tanto daño le causaba? —Mi padre se casó años atrás con una mujer de piel pálida y ojos marrones, era realmente hermosa su figura delgada y estilizada, el cabello largo y liso del tono de la noche. Al menos eso repetían siempre…

— ¿Tu madre? —Le interrogué, interrumpiendo su relato. O eso creí. No sabía a ciencia cierta si la pausa que realizó fuera por falta de más palabras o que le era imposible continuar.

—Sí. —Afirmó bajando la cabeza, delineando en sus labios una sonrisa melancólica. —Pero ella murió cuando yo apenas tenía cuatro años… Tiempo después mi papá se casó con Kagura, pero no los entiendo del todo. —Escuché con atención sus palabras y me reí divertida con la mueca de puchero entremezclada con ternura. La sonrisa divertida iluminaba de nuevo su carita dulce, contagiándome enseguida.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Rin? —Pedí respuesta ya de manera más tranquila. No entiendo porque me hace tanto bien estar cerca de ella, cuando con una sonrisa lo ilumina todo. Absolutamente todo. Incluyendo mi alma adolorida que yace ahora sin recuerdos del malestar de ojos ámbar, junto al pequeño cuerpo que me brinda tanta paz como calor que me reconforta por completo.

—Según sé, ellos se casaron por medio de un contrato que beneficiaría a mi abuelo con mucho dinero, pero veo entre ellos un sentimiento único. —Un brillo singular se adjuntó al rostro soñador de Rin. —Creo que se quieren, aunque no se dan cuenta.

—Eres muy pequeña para saber de esas cosas…—Suspiré. Esta nena estaba mucho más viva que yo en esta edad, rebasándola por varios años ella puede ver mucho que yo niego a mis ojos.

—Sé más que cualquier adulto a mí alrededor. He crecido yo sola, para aprender a ver esa manera extraña que tiene Sesshoumaru Taishou de quererme como su hija. —Se abrazó más a mi pecho y me dolió un poco, pero ahogué el dolor en mi garganta. —Por eso quiero que tú estés a mi lado tía, porque quiero que alguien me mime y me consienta como si fuera una niña.

—Lo dices como si no lo fueras. —Ella abrió sus ojos marrones de par en par y buscó mi mirada. Sentí el dulzor de mis ojos derretirla por dentro, estaba la pobre tan necesitada de cariño. Y yo la necesitaba tanto a ella para olvidar. —Para mí, eres más que una sobrina, eres alguien especial para mí… y te confesaré un secreto. —Ella se emocionó y dejó su oído muy cerca de mi voz. —Tú eres mi única familia, Rin.

—Kagome, tu más que mi tía… Eres una persona muy especial para mí.

Su tono tan triste me conmovió. Fue entonces que lo comprendí, había algo mucho más oscuro y profundo detrás de sus palabras y yo lo averiguaría, esa familia parecía rodeada por los misterios y problemas.

Esta noche platiqué con ella, fue algo inoportuno, porque quedamos dormidas hasta muy tarde. Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, fue lo último que vi antes de caer rendida, aún abrazada a la pequeña que ya había caído unos minutos antes. Besé su frente y cerré los ojos, me dejé vencer ante el inminente sueño. Pero fue peculiar que en todo el día no se nos haya molestado, ni siquiera supe más de su padre, ni de aquella mujer.

Fue a la mañana siguiente que me detuve a pensar en eso. Nadie me había venido a ver, lo que hace suponer que Sesshoumaru estaba usando a su hija para retenerme, pero sin querer ahuyentarme me había dejado a solas con ella. —Rin es persuasiva, pero ahora ya no puedes retractarte. —El timbre de voz tan conocido me hizo exaltar con furia que no reconocía. Tal vez el hecho de que ahora estuviera más unida con la infanta que era ella me hacía hervir la sangre de pensar que la utilizara como si de un objeto se tratase, él, su propio padre. Detenido sobre el umbral de la puerta permanecía observándonos con expresión indescifrable. —Como podría decir ella, la sangre llama…

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —La mueca que registré en su rostro fue parecido a una sonrisa burlesca. Los labios masculinos delineaban con sutileza una elevación del labio superior, de manera arrogante. Una sonrisa discreta, pero más corroída que las que me daba InuYasha… No, ya no quiero dejarlo entrar en mi vida, ni en mis pensamientos.

—No deberías hablarme así, niña. —Era difícil de entender ese hombre. Su sonrisa engreída pero su voz pasiva, calma, sin emoción. Era como ver a ambos lados al mismo tiempo. —Fui yo quien te salvó cuando caíste…

—Por pura casualidad. —Me apresuré a decir. —Cuando te tengo cerca la mala suerte me ronda. Siempre que te veo pasa algo.

—Y esta vez, volverá a suceder. —Algo cambió en un instante, como si una especie de aura negra e intimidante comenzara a rodearlo, dándole más poder a sus palabras. Sabía que el llegar a esa casa me iba a traer malas consecuencias. La tonta Higurashi se preguntó un día antes si podría pasar algo malo, y la respuesta le llegó directamente a sus ojos. Llamé a la puerta de la mala suerte y ahora estoy siendo recibida en la sala con todo el gusto del mundo. —Levántate y ven. —Llamó. —No intentes negarte que es una orden.

—Tengo curiosidad, sólo iré por eso. —Acordé tratando de parecer calma, pero en realidad estaba temblando del miedo. Su voz inflexible, su actitud tosca y la mirada fulgurante, mezclada con un cierto insulto. Ese oro fundido en soberbia y menosprecio me doblegaba la voluntad y las intenciones aunadas de reclamar algo.

—Te aseguro que esto te será de gran interés mocosa, es la venganza perfecta contra aquél imbécil de tu marido. —No pude evitar escuchar con atención sus palabras, me causaron gran inquietud, ignorando con gran esfuerzo el insulto recibido.

—Pero… yo te he dicho antes que no deseo vengarme de él…

—Verás una razón para desear hacerlo.

 


	4. Los segundos de un desliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.

 

**Los segundos de un desliz**

**O**

Antes de salir de la habitación di una última mirada a aquella pequeña niña, que dormía plácidamente en la cama. Había pasado la noche entera junto a ella, con su delicada y efímera silueta entre mis brazos, acunándola con cariño. De alguna manera su sola presencia parecía algo tan maravilloso, como alcanzar un milagro, me era incomprensible el por qué Rin despertaba tantas sensaciones en mí.

Incluso me resultaba extraño pensar que antes nunca conseguía alcanzar el máximo estado de sueño en una casa ajena, pero esta vez, no sólo fui capaz de dormir sin preocupaciones, sino que además aún quedaba una pizca de ese deseo persistente de olvidarme del idiota de cabello blanco y tirarme en el mullido colchón. Enredarme entre las sabanas frescas sería fácil, y finalmente cerrar los ojos con una última imagen de él siendo ignorado, para guardarla en mi memoria.

No.

Me reprendí e inmediatamente sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Era verdad que Sesshoumaru Taishou era un hombre bastante molesto y frívolo, pero aún no hacía nada tan idiota como su hermano… Creo.

Solo esperaba que nada se reflejara en mi rostro cuando tuviera que verlo. Ya se había marchado de la habitación varios minutos atrás, fastidiado de algo que llamo "mi torpeza e ineptitud natural" Claro que me enfurecí por ese comentario y estuve a punto de saltar a defenderme, pero me vi forzada a detenerme ante su mirada.

Recordar su gesto inexpresivo, junto a esos álgidos ojos de ámbar oscurecerse causó conmoción en todo mi ser. Un sentimiento desconocido brotó de mi interior, era el miedo en su forma más pura. Jamás había sentido eso ante nadie, ni siquiera ante InuYasha cuando se enfadaba conmigo de forma brutal. Ni siquiera había recurrido a la violencia y sin embargo fui incapaz de seguir adelante en ese instante.

Los gélidos hielos de color ámbar me clavaban una sensación de desasosiego, vulnerabilidad, de ser una simple humana que no podía defenderse de un demonio como ése. A pesar de ya había transcurrido un buen tiempo desde aquello, yo seguía nerviosa.

Cuando por fin estuve preparada mentalmente para verle, proseguí con mi camino hasta la puerta de entrada. A pesar de que no prestaba atención a nada, ni a nadie, y que ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar hasta allá, me encontré finalmente en el sitio, en cuestión de segundos, o tal vez minutos. La verdad no importaba. Supuse que la tensa atmósfera alrededor de esa puerta caoba anunciaba a todos cuál era el lugar. —Me sorprende que una mujer pueda verse tan mal como tú. —La crueldad de sus palabras me hizo disgustar, pero aun así no objeté nada. Sospechaba de las intenciones de ese hombre para fastidiarme.

—No tengo tu tiempo, Rin despertará pronto y quiero saludarla. —Hasta yo me sorprendí de la indiferencia de mis palabras, pero él no. Su sorpresa fue una ilusión aparentemente, casi creí verlo frustrarse por la rabia, ladeé el rostro, ignorando su actitud tan engreída y molesta. —Muéstrame esa razón y acabemos con todo esto.

—A mí nadie…—Escuché su voz acercarse demasiado, como si se arrastrara. Tuve un escalofrío inmediato como reacción a su mano, que me sujetaba con mucha fuerza, me estaba lastimando. Una mueca de dolor fue lo único que hice, antes de que me jalara hacia él. Quería enfrentarme cara a cara. —Tú no puedes ignorar nada de lo que yo diga…—Me estrujó más el antebrazo y sentía la sangre de esa zona paralizada, un dolor agudo me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Su sonrisa lasciva y sádica me hundió en el pánico. El aire empezaba a faltarme.

—Su-suéltame…—Le pedí entre jadeos. Con tantas emociones recorriendo mi cuerpo mi visión empezó a nublarse, nunca imaginé encontrarme tan atemorizada por culpa de un hombre. Un maldito como él, que empezaba a dejarme un moretón. Uno que me costaría semanas en eliminar y demasiadas preguntas de Rin. —Por favor… suéltame… me lástimas.

El llanto comenzó a nacer en mis ojos pero el infeliz seguía sosteniéndome con la misma fuerza. Ni siquiera ante mi dolor se doblegaba un poco. Prácticamente me arrastró hasta cruzar la puerta y salir al patio frontal.

Dio la media vuelta y me jaló hasta su auto con el motor encendido. Sin sutileza abrió la portezuela del asiento trasero y literalmente me arrojó adentro del carro. Ágilmente alcé las piernas antes de que esta se cerrara, ni siquiera esa consideración tuvo, de un portazo así me hubiera amputado las piernas.

Sesshoumaru se dirigió al lado contrario para entrar por la puerta, sin entender que había pasado aún, el coche arrancó y en un instante estuvimos fuera de los terrenos de su propiedad. El malestar que me regresó a la realidad de la situación, en mi antebrazo un moretón se estaba gestando con violencia, tuve miedo de mirar, pero tenía que hacerlo. De algún lado reuní el valor suficiente y el pavor me invadió por dentro, inclusive la sangre brotaba de pequeños surcos en mi piel. ¿Acaso tenía garras?

No me atreví a más, quise hundirme en el silencio más profundo. No sé qué pensar o creer, si este hombre es igual de sádico todo el tiempo. Tengo miedo por mi vida, por Rin, por la señora Kagura. Jamás pensé que alguna vez fuera a temer tanto a un sólo hombre por culpa de una acción tan simple. —Deja de lamentarte y sígueme.

—S-sí. —Respondí con la garganta irritada. Tan absorta estaba en mi misma que no supe el momento en que llegamos a una edifico de gran tamaño. El color neutro lo dejaba ver tan elegante y sofisticado, pero a la vez tan sombrío y oscuro. Digno de tal hombre.

El marco de la entrada era una escala de grises, con tonos blancos. La puerta hecha de cristal fino, y a los lados decoraciones en madera. Cruzamos la puerta y las recepcionistas saludaron con amabilidad, una de ellas notó el moretón en mi antebrazo que vanamente intenté ocultar. Pero la intimidación que les daba su jefe bastó para que ignoraran lo que acababan de ver. Suspiré pesadamente detrás de los pasos de mi verdugo. Ahora sé que haber aceptado venir desde un inicio fue mi peor error.

Subimos por el elevador y llegamos hasta el decimoctavo piso del enorme edificio. Era el último de todo el lugar y la oficina principal del líder de la empresa Taishou. Él caminó hasta su escritorio y de uno de los cajones frontales, más precisamente el de la derecha, sacó un pedazo de papel que colocó sobre el escritorio. Con su rostro contraído en una mueca siniestra se recostó en su asiento de piel. —Tómalo, esa es tu razón.

— ¿De la venganza? —Pregunté suavemente, sin recibir una respuesta. Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi mente, dejándome sin posible respuesta ante ese silencio. Como quisiera obligarlo a dejar de lanzar esa mirada tan insistente, como si me diera una orden. Una orden que no deseo cumplir, por el temor de la verdad. Cautelosamente tomé el documento, era un papel notariado donde hablaba acerca de mi matrimonio con InuYasha. — ¿Qué significa esto?

—Es tu acta de matrimonio con él…—Agregó fríamente, su expresión se mantenía impasible. Ni rastro quedaba ya de la sádica mirada que me dio cuando lastimó mi brazo. Ahora sus ojos ambarinos me clavaban un jamás has estado divorciada.

—No…No lo entiendo…—Parafraseé confundida. ¿Para qué me mostraba aquello? Juntó a ese papel otro más fue colocado, resaltando entre toda la tinta negra la palabra testamento.

—InuYasha te engañó…—Se levantó de su asiento para colocarse frente a mí, de forma amenazadora. El ambiente comenzaba a cargarse de una sombría aura que emanaba ese hombre, cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Juré que podía ver las chispas de fricción en el aire tenso. Como si se incomodara tanto como yo. Sesshoumaru se inclinó hacia, quedando sus labios a unos milímetros de mi oído, su aliento era frío, helado y por la proximidad conseguí leer esa sonrisa en sus labios, la que me robaba el aliento para dejarme sin pulso. —Por dinero…—Susurró débilmente.

InuYasha… Él… Es un maldito traidor. ¿Por dinero?

— ¿¡Qué diablos tiene que ver mi matrimonio con ello!? —Pregunté furiosa. Nada tenía sentido, no era capaz de hilar la historia detrás de ese documento maldito.

—El testamento de mi padre. —Acotó rápidamente. —La herencia que le correspondía es la razón por la que te pidió matrimonio en primer lugar.

Los latidos de mi corazón se acrecentaban a tal punto, que ya era posible escucharlos resonando por todo ese elegante edificio sin necesidad de enfatizar el oído. La vergüenza se apoderó de mis mejillas cuando pensé en la posibilidad de que ese sonido retumbara en el hombre frente a mí que me veía con una expresión tan intransigente.

Inexplicable, una mezcla entre dicha e inexpresividad por el rostro tan desencajado y desconcertante del que era víctima en ese ataque de miedo, pánico. Las palabras me herían y laceraban menos que ese sentimiento de podredumbre emergiendo de mí, algo que hacía que mi alma fuera cubierta de un manto negro e inmenso que la atrapaba, no quería dejarla marchar.

Los colores neutros a mi alrededor comenzaban a girar, simplemente no conseguía mantenerme de pie. Con una inclinación leve de mi cuerpo me apoyé en el escritorio delante de mí, ocultando el rostro para no ser descubierta.

Jamás había sentido tal tipo de emociones, haciendo el efecto de su fuerza aún mayor sobre mi cuerpo, delicado por los incidentes anteriores. Al ver la madera de caoba apareció en mi mente la imagen de un reflejo, el mío, como si estuviese frente a un espejo en aquellos instantes. El café rojizo que yo reflejaba por la rabia y el llanto contenido de mi ser, la boca en una contractura desagradable, la mejilla derecha hundida por la misma acción. Parecía en realidad como un demonio en transformación.

Lo sabía, era la rabia del momento y sin embargo no era capaz de detenerme. —Sesshoumaru…—Sentí la garganta rasposa, la hiel impedía dar salida a mis palabras, pero aun así. Aun así lo diré, lo que pienso sobre ese maldito traidor que no le importó jugar con mis sentimientos por algo tan insignificante como el dinero. —Quiero ayudarte.

Esto era aquello a lo que llamaban comúnmente, un alma envenenada de rencor. El odio que todos sienten en el fondo contra quien los hiere, los irrefrenables deseos de venganza para la persona aborrecida… ¿Todo eso entraba en mi alma así, tan fácil?

Si me hubiera detenido a pensarlo solo un segundo, quizás me habría dado cuenta de que mi reacción era la peor en esas circunstancias. Mi boca solo dictaba lo que mi mente pensaba, alguna especie de venganza, la que fuera, por tan vil engaño, pero ni siquiera me detuve a ver si la información era falsa o las razones de él para tenerme a su lado.  _Si lo hubiera pensado…_

Pero no lo hice.

Gracias al movimiento involuntario de la caída de mi cabello, él no podía observar aquello. De hacerlo en ese momento sentiría que había una necesidad insistente de desahogarme con la persona frente a mí.

Alcé un poco más el rostro para descubrir frente a mí una rosa de excéntrico tono carmín, de un voluminoso tamaño y pétalos tan relucientes como las joyas. Una rosa tan suave que desprendía un inigualable olor, pero era sostenida por ese hombre, del cual no supe en que momento estuvo frente a mí con un inexpresivo rostro, como una indiferente amabilidad. El significado de este movimiento iba más allá de lo que yo jamás pude imaginar…

Abrí los ojos de completa sorpresa, mientras el insistente aroma de la rosa cada vez me parecía más a un suave veneno que me consumía las entrañas. —Tómala de una vez… ¿O es que te has arrepentido? —Son desconcertantes las actitudes que tiene. Mi dorso quedó completamente erguido para confrontarlo.

— ¿Una rosa? —Pregunté desconcertada. —Creí que buscabas conseguir que aceptara tu venganza. —La misma sonrisa retorcida con la que me imaginé a mí misma fue la mueca de su rostro, sus ojos enardecidos y brillando de una manera tan agresiva, arrogante y engreída, era como leer aquellos pensamientos oscuros de los que su mente se regía.

—Nunca he dado un paso sin saber el motivo. —Retiró su penetrante mirada, girando su cabeza a la puerta de la entrada de la oficina, como si esperara algo en cualquier instante. —Considera esa rosa como nuestro pacto sellado. Piensa en ella como la relación que llevaremos de ahora en adelante…—Aún sin mirarme podía deducir los inusuales destellos de sus ojos fríos, de algún modo, en tan poco tiempo, aprendí a interpretar esos imperceptibles gestos con alguien más…

Un pasado oscuro que gobernaba todo mi ser me enseñó a leer esas siniestras emociones de los ojos. Una mano debilitada llegó hasta mi rostro para apretar entre mi pulgar y el índice la barbilla, pensando en la razón de mi tardanza para comprenderlo a él.

—No creo que hubiera una persona que llegara a comprender tus palabras, sin embargo…— Asombro. Fue la siguiente expresión que intuí, eso por no querer mirarlo a los ojos. Con la cabeza baja me expresé con algo más de libertad, o al menos eso creía. En cuanto una extasiada sonrisa se concibió contra mi voluntad, mi rostro fue elevado por la mano varonil y cálida de él, quien me escudriñaba sin contemplaciones, seguramente extrañado por esa tranquilidad, de la que yo misma no era consciente.

—Termina lo que ibas a decir…—Su expresión era como la de unas horas atrás, seductiva, impactante, tenebrosa, parecido a un emperador de la noche, un rey demonio. Entrecerré los ojos al descubrir el suave tacto que ejercía sobre mí, sin rastro de la violencia con la que me trató antes de subir a su auto. — ¿Qué has entendido por mis palabras?

—Quieres que seamos iguales. —Su voz fría, a pesar de sus actitudes del momento, me sacó de es hundimiento en mis pensamientos que me volvía llevar lejos. Pero sus ojos se vieron envueltos en una manifestación desconocida para él, la incertidumbre. El oro opaco colisionaba violentamente con el destellante color ámbar que luchaba por liberar esa expresión en sus ojos. —Esta rosa tan suave es inofensiva a la vista, hasta puede ser tomada como algo "favorable" para quien no es cuidadoso… Pero las espinas que contiene en su tallo…—El agarre fue descendiendo lentamente hasta que su mano se desprendió totalmente del tacto con mi piel, su mano continuó hasta colgar en el aire.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó vagamente interesado, aparentemente, pero sus acciones lo traicionaban. Rio instintivamente. —Interesante reacción la que tienes ahí…

— ¿Eso crees? —No creí que lograra algo más allá de desprecios con ese hombre, pero estaba completamente equivocada. Mis ojos llenos de determinación, enmarcados en el sentimiento de rabia y sufrimiento fueron su deleite personal por instantes, parecía disfrutar con mi dolor.

Estaba aceptando una venganza que no me pertenecía. Y los límites que podría cruzar jamás fueron contemplados. Creí que realmente no sería algo serio. Creí que no es que fuera a lograrlo, pero al menos quería intentar mostrarles a los hombres de esa familia que podía defenderme.

Las espinas son una defensa de la rosa, pueden ser tan hirientes… Más aún cuanto más grandes sean éstas. Entre más crezcan más daño causan y, por consiguiente, más engaña la belleza de la rosa.

La yema de mis dedos fue suficiente para acariciar uno de los pétalos suaves y desprenderlo, poco a poco, descendí el mismo hasta el tallo, rozando las espinas filosas. Un pequeño corte con ella me causó una débil punzada de dolor que ignoré por completo. Algo tan minúsculo nunca más volvería a detenerme.

—Exactamente…—Sentenció con su cortante voz. El ambiente tenso entre ambos se había despejado, pero dejó en su lugar un viento gélido cargado de odio y veneno que amenazaba a todo ser viviente que tan siquiera lo aspirara por segundos. Una creación que sólo dos personas como nosotros podríamos soportar. Volví a jurar que sería solo por ese momento. —Al menos una niña como tu logró entenderlo.

Extrañamente no me enfureció eso de ningún modo. Una joven que se casó a los dieciséis años con una persona de veinte no era un adulto por el simple hecho. Aunque si las edades se comparaban, yo era alrededor de diez años mayor que este, el hermano mayor. Que para mi pesar nunca había escuchado de él ni por error de "mi marido" —Aunque, no es solamente por eso…

Las palabras quedaron al aire en cuanto Taishou se marchó, con una última sonrisa.

Lo seguí en cuanto me di cuenta de ello, pero al cruzar el umbral el pasillo parecía solitario. El miedo sucumbió mi cuerpo entero de forma atroz al pensar que me dejó atrapada en un lugar como ése, sin saber a donde más ir. No sabía la dirección de la oficina, ni la de la casa, todo por culpa de ser una foránea de esta enorme ciudad. Mis brazos se aferraron uno al otro, acunándome en la soledad de la indiferente oficina.

No, la posibilidad de que me abandonara en este instante, justo después de cerrar un pacto era improbable… Sabe bien que si se atreve a hacer tal cosa los acuerdos entre nosotros quedarían afectados deliberadamente.

Fue así que la preocupación en mí se disipó y me dejó pensar en las últimas acciones más detalladamente. La sonrisa y las palabras que claramente evidencian un significado oculto, algo que se supone no debo descifrar. Algo que no me había dicho aún.

¿Cómo sabía él la situación de mi matrimonio?

La rosa entre mis manos fue presionada levemente por mi palma, al sentir que la frustración carcomía mi ser. Tantas noches de llenarme de amargura por un tipo como ése y ahora soportar lo peor, una venganza que acepté por la ira del momento, como si todas mis emociones negativas fueran alentadas por las simples palabras y efectos que tenía ese hombre.

Esos sentimientos nocivos se adueñaron de la situación, aunque de alguna manera… La rara percepción de compartir algo con él, aunque fuera la venganza, me llena de un estremecimiento inusual.

El meterme tanto en esos pensamientos me impidió darme cuenta del sonido del ascensor llegando hasta el piso donde yo también me ubicaba.

El lugar era enorme y lleno de oficinas, en el extremo derecho del pasillo podía ver a su secretaria. Una buena señal, a ella podría preguntarle como largarme en caso de que Sesshoumaru me hubiera dejado tirada. El timbre del ascensor sonó al tiempo que las puertas se abrían de par en par, dejando ver entre ellas a alguien familiar…— ¿InuYasha?


	5. El veneno de la Flor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.

** El veneno de la Flor **

** O **

 

¿Ha existido algún recuerdo que se desvanezca en la nada? Algo doloroso y presente, tan intrínseco que forma parte de la realidad, y aun así, la sensación de que esa memoria desapareció hace mucho tiempo atrás. Atrapado detrás de la máscara, oculto en un tenebroso lugar, dónde resulta imposible ver nada más allá de la tenue oscuridad, asfixiando las luces en agonía que eran incapaces de escapar.

La desbordante sensación me embriagaba de melancolía. Con esos bellos ojos dorados como último pensamiento.

Las situaciones de una vida que intenta reacomodarse son inexplicables, y tarde o temprano todo llega a caer por su propio peso. Dios tiene una particular manera de manejar al Universo para poder reírse de mí. La vida parecía ser algo así, un intento de recrear los momentos, el punto de quiebre en el que me vería forzada a decidir un camino a seguir.

El destino se empeñaba arduamente en darme tragos amargos constantes.

Antes el sonido del ascensor giré precipitadamente, no fue una reacción que planeara. Miré con detenimiento cada detalle metálico, teniendo la tonta duda en mi mente acerca de la figura que atravesaría esas puertas. Pensé, que si esas eran las oficinas del dueño como suponía, sería alguien importante que podía darse el lujo de ser recibido en persona por el mismísimo Sesshoumaru, o bien era ése demonio.

Un mal presentimiento me invadió de inmediato. No tardé mucho en obtener a la respuesta exhibiéndose con descaro frente a mis ojos.

La gruesa capa de metal, poco a poco, empezó a separarse, y lo primero que pude distinguir fueron esos mismos ojos tan brillantes como el oro que una vez me juraron amor. Su mirada coincidió con los mía, exactamente en la misma expresión de desesperación. Sus pupilas tan dilatadas como las mías, por la impresión, el gesto torcido de desagrado, las cejas enarcadas dando énfasis a aquella realidad implícita en el aire, ninguno esperaba vernos nuevamente.

Al menos, en ese preciso instante y lugar. — InuYasha…

—Idiota…—Escuché salir de sus labios, sin creerlo. La tristeza cedió lugar ante la rabia abundante que fluía de mi interior. Ese engreído pedante, además de ser un mentiroso y excelente actor, hasta el punto de hacerme sentir culpable por él en vez de mí, se atrevía a llamarme idiota.

—Jódete imbécil. —Exclamé. No pareció importarle demasiado mi respuesta.

— ¿Qué rayos haces en este lugar? —Con agresividad me tomó del antebrazo, en la misma maldita zona donde tenía la lesión. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de mi boca, lo que provocó que él me soltara con rapidez. Sus labios formaron un silencioso perdón que me atreví a ignorar.

Lo aparté de inmediato.

Antes de saber la verdad, hubiera creído por un momento que mis palabras podrían haberle afectado, pero ahora todo era distinto. Me crucé de brazos, teniendo cuidado de no espinarme con la rosa que traía, y di media vuelta para no encararlo. Debía evitarlo a toda costa, e incluso, aunque en el lejano caso de que estuviera volviéndome loca y fuera a quedarme con él, no estaba segura de que consecuencias tendría con el hermano mayor si me veía a su lado.

—Me lastimaste.

—Feh. —Masculló. Hizo un gesto indignación. —Apenas te sujeté. —El sonido de sus pasos me hizo temblar.

InuYasha se acercaba a mi cuerpo con lentitud. Sus manos grandes y cálidas se colocaron con delicadeza sobre el moretón, me mordí el labio para ahogar el grito de dolor que quería salir de mi garganta. Sus dedos tomaron el borde de la manga de mi blusa, misma que me coloqué para ocultar la marca morada que quedó expuesta. —No lo hagas…—Murmuré. Era tan vergonzoso, ni siquiera mi voz sonaba intimidante.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto, Kagome? —Preguntó con suavidad. Él estaba apelando por ese lado tierno y protector con el que me hacía suspirar. Respiré profundamente, tratando de controlarme, debía recordar la manera en que usó, debía repetirme que todo era una farsa.

—No creo que te interese. —Respondí, tajante. Mordiendo las palabras con recelo, queriendo retirarme de esa posición tan vulnerable. No, era una gran mentirosa. Aunque estuviéramos a miles de kilómetros de distancia yo seguía siendo vulnerable a su presencia y su figura porque lo seguía amando. Para mi desgracia el amor no se disuelve de la noche a la mañana. —Me repetiste hasta el cansancio que lo nuestro ya había terminado. —Reclamé, sus ojos se oscurecieron, mirándome tan fijamente.

—Era necesario…—Musitó, un tono demasiado ronco para mi gusto. Había algo muy extraño en la forma que lo expresaba, su expresión era sombría y confusa, como si ocultara algo más detrás de aquella frase sin sentido.

Traté de soltarme en vano. Sentía que en cualquier momento podría llorar. Aquellos brazos seguían tan cálidos como los recordaba y su cuerpo seguía regalándome la falsa sensación de ser amada. Estaba completamente aterrada, mis emociones podrían traicionarme, quedarme en ese lugar era la mayor imprudencia que había cometido en mucho tiempo.

No tenía ganas de hablar. A veces es mucho mejor dejar de hacer preguntas, porque las respuestas pueden hacerte cambiar la forma en que ves el mundo y las situaciones. Y no quería ser consciente de que mi corazón se negaría a borrar este sentimiento. —Kagome… Sé que no me puedes creer, pero de verdad te he extrañado…—Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo con cuidado, como si no quisiera romperme. Justamente así me sentía, hecha de cristal, como si al momento en que me soltara me destrozaría en mil pedazos, una vez más. —Dime quien te lastimó… Por favor.

— ¿Me crees estúpida? —Mi voz salió fuerte, desconocida. — ¿O eres tan imbécil como para pensar que yo vuelvo a caer tan fácilmente?

El ansía de vengarme nació de mi alma, cuando el temor de creer que todo estaría bien estuvo a punto de devorarme. A un instante de volver a caer. Pero oírlo hablar era demasiado doloroso, porque seguía dándome esperanzas y ya no podía tolerarlo, no permitiría que volviera a jugar con mis sentimientos, tratándome como si me quisiera de verdad.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Sus manos comenzaron a aferrarme más, tenía que encontrar la manera de liberarme antes de caer. Mi mirada se encontró con la rosa que residía escondida entre la tela de mi ropa y una idea cruzó mi mente rápidamente: enterrarle las espinas de la flor. Con la poca fuerza que pude ejercer, elevé la rosa hasta por debajo de su antebrazo y ejecuté mi plan. — ¡Maldición, Kagome! —Exclamó molesto, las espinas se enterraron en su brazo.

—Tranquilo…—Sonreí, antes de quedarme en blanco. Su expresión… Tenía tanto de no verlo en ese modo, como un niño malcriado. Pero no duró mucho, su rostro se transformó en algo tosco y lascivo, los ojos dorados se hicieron inescrutables y fríos, el hombre que se erguía frente a mí me mostró una expresión de desconfianza y un brillo que bien conocía, pero esta vez de una manera más salvaje y encolerizada. —Sólo es una rosa.

—Una rosa roja… Tu favorita.

— ¿Y qué con eso? —Bramé enojada. Ni el hecho de que hubiera tanta distancia y dolor entre ambos cambiaba mi carácter frente a él. InuYasha se veía extraño, esa sensación tan familiar que ya conocía. Pero el recuerdo de aquellas ocasiones no se parecía en nada, triste, pero a la vez furioso… Capaz de moler a golpes a los hombres a mi alrededor… Apegándome a su cuerpo cada vez que alguien me miraba… Celoso. —No tienes derecho a reclamar nada.

— ¿Quién te la dio? —Preguntó cerrando el puño. Obtuvo silencio de mi parte— Te pregunté algo, Kagome… ¿Quién te regaló esa maldita flor?

—Te he dicho que no tienes derecho a reclamarme… —Se acercó a mí con altivez, recordándome con esa burla en el rostro que su estatura me amedrentaba. Maldije entre dientes por estar intimidada frente a un tipo que no valía la pena. —Nada…—Volví a pronunciar la palabra, esperando dar énfasis a esa situación.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —Estalló él, causando incertidumbre en mi mente. No iba a confesarle la verdad, pero si el sacaba el tema, mi autocontrol fallaría y mi carácter impulsivo me obligaría a gritárselo en cara. —Tú me perteneces, eres mi Kagome…—Dijo desesperado. — ¡Y eso no va a cambiar porque yo…!

— ¿Te mentí sobre el divorcio…? —Pregunté con ironía. Tal como imaginé, el control de la situación no era mío, sino de él. Alcé la mirada para ver su reacción, imaginaba una sonrisa burlona y arrogante, como las que siempre utilizaba para defenderse, sin embargo era todo lo contrario a lo que pensé. Su semblante lucía opaco y sin vida. — Eso era lo que ibas a decir, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Cuestionó con su voz apagada, seca. Le vi tragar duro, seguramente su garganta estaba reseca por la impresión. Me presionó en la zona del moretón, y nuevamente el dolor me invadió, no contuve la mueca de dolor e InuYasha lo notó. — ¿Fue el mismo que te hizo esto o el infeliz que te dio la rosa?

—Es el mismo…—Reté. —El moretón, la rosa y lo más importante…—Su atención se concentró en mí, y no pude evitarlo, me sonrojé. La misma estúpida reacción de siempre. —La verdad. —InuYasha sonrió con satisfacción a lo que me provocaba, pero sus ojos aún se veían tristes, mezclados con un tinte de amargura.

— ¿Y quién es ese imbécil?

Negué con la cabeza y él se enfadó más, pero yo no le daría la respuesta. Parecía ser aún más celoso y posesivo de lo que soportaba meses atrás, sus brazos buscaron mi fina cintura y la apresaron de esa manera que me provocaba tanta ansia de besarlo.

El contacto de su piel áspera y caliente en mi cuello fue torturante y delicioso, sus dedos delineando el recorrido hasta mi clavícula, dejándome al borde un abismo. Ni todo el odio, rencor y desprecio me hacían volver a la realidad, o tal vez yo no quería hacerlo. Porque pensar tan sólo por esos momentos que el amor estaba ahí, que sus mentiras tenían una razón de ser y que sus caricias sanarán la herida de mi corazón me parecía una mejor idea.

El ardoroso aliento que emanaba de sus labios me hizo pensar más allá de la situación, un débil temblor en mi cuerpo fue la señal que lo detuvo por instantes.

Repasé en mi mente las consecuencias de que todo eso sucediera…

Dejándome llevar por la situación tan sólo me lastimaría aún más de lo ya sufrí. Su mano tomó mi mentón, guiándome hasta su boca. Por estar hundida en las dudas no me di cuenta de cuando él ya me había dado la vuelta y apresado en sus brazos, apegándome a su pecho.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al saber lo que pretendía, y lo estúpida que era yo al dejarme llevar tan fácilmente, intenté empujarlo con mis manos, pero era demasiado fuerte, sus labios estaban a unos milímetros de rozar los míos…—No, InuYasha…—Supliqué con la voz dudosa, ni siquiera yo estaba segura de querer rechazarlo. Pero él parecía no escucharme.

—Kagome, yo…—Me susurró antes de acercarse más, pero algo extraño sucedió entonces…

El beso nunca llegó y sentí mi cuerpo siendo jalado con fuerza bruta, en la misma área del moretón. Debía hacer algo pronto o todos podrán aprovecharse de esa herida. Cerré los ojos, agradeciendo mentalmente a mi salvador, aunque… Debía admitir que no me hubiera importado que me dejara atrapada. —Maldito idiota…

— ¿Por qué, InuYasha? —Escuché la voz tan fría y distante que reconocería en cualquier lado, por el agarre de mi antebrazo ya sabía de quien se trataba. ¿Qué pensaba hacer ese hombre? No quiero abrir los ojos. ¿Me dejaría escabullirme por algún lado, lejos de los dos? — ¿Interrumpí en un mal momento? —El sarcasmo era notable en su voz, y la furia también.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. —Un gruñido se escapó de su garganta y quise huir, sabía lo que se aproximaba, una pelea entre hermanos. Pero yo no quiero ser la causante de algo así, reuní el valor y abrí los ojos, justo en el momento que ambos caminaban para encararse. — Tú fuiste quien le hizo eso… —Señaló mi brazo. — ¿Verdad, Sesshoumaru?

—Aunque no debería importarte, hermanito…—Y la palabra fue escupida con odio y veneno. Me pregunté a cuánto llegaba el rencor entre ellos como para tratar de asesinarse sólo con el pensamiento. ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos para mirarse con tanto resentimiento? —Te lo diré… Un accidente.

— ¿Eso es verdad, Kagome? —Me cuestionó, con desconfianza.

—Sí. —Asentí de manera automática, meneando la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

—Fue por eso que le regalé la rosa. —Al escuchar esas palabras ladeé el rostro, para ver que expresión tenían ambos en ese momento. Sesshoumaru sonreía arrogantemente, y entendí que era una provocación directa a InuYasha, que en cambio, enarcaba sus cejas totalmente frustrado. ¿Tanto le afectaba? — ¿debería disculparme con ella?

— ¿Disculparte? —Pronunció confundido, tanto incluso más que yo por el repentino interés de ser amable. — ¿Con ella?

—Con mi prometida.

Ni el sonido de los malsonantes gritos y reclamos, los objetos que fueron arrojados al suelo y una voz que me reclamaba una explicación que ni yo tenía me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

El sinfín de maldiciones e improperios al no recibir respuesta y la puerta azotándose con violencia desmedida apenas y logró un poco de mi atención.

— ¿Prometida?

Dios, empezaba a arrepentirme tanto de aquél trato…


	6. Trato corrupto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.

—Reacciona mocosa, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. —La cruel voz que me llamaba a la realidad apenas consiguió hacerlo.

—Yo… no entiendo. —Las palabras salían susurrantes de mi boca. La impresión era mayor de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar. —InuYasha…

—Ese idiota ya se largó. —Su sonrisa triunfante me enfureció.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste algo como eso? —Reaccioné. Quería respuestas. Si algo tan venenoso como eso iba a ser la venganza, estaba arrepentida. Maldije mentalmente aquella extraña oscuridad que recorría mi cuerpo cuando estaba junto a él, estaba haciendo justo lo que él quería. Aquél el hombre me utilizaría bajo cualquier situación, y yo de idiota se lo facilitaba más.

—Es la verdad. —Sentenció de manera frívola. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? El oro que desprendían sus ojos se veía opaco, sin vida. Era de tonalidades negras, como si en ellos se mostrara la maldad que residía en su interior. —Y tú no tienes nada que reclamar, has aceptado esto.

— ¿Yo? ¿En que momento acepté ser la prometida de un hombre casado, por venganza? —Fruncí el entrecejo, ya recuperada de la fuerte impresión. Hombre sin escrúpulos, sin corazón, muerta tu alma y vacío tu interior. Tus ojos roban la vida que necesitas para subsistir, pecado el mirarte y admirar el exterior. —No puedo creer que seas tan distante a lo que aparentas.

—Créeme que, contrario a lo que piensas, me es grato oír eso. —Su posición se mantuvo igual, de pie frente a mí, observándome como una insignificante basura que sólo en ese momento le era algo útil. El desafío que me lanzaba consistía en mirar el ámbar de esos crueles ojos, que penetraban tanto en mi maltratada y ensombrecida alma. Debía mantenerme firme ante él. —Te casarás conmigo, porque así lo quiero yo.

—Te recuerdo que ya tienes una esposa, no creo que te convenga hacer todo esto fuera de la ley. —Lo desafié, y anteponiéndome a la situación, lucré con mis emociones escondiéndolas en un profundo rincón. Ellas no se mostrarían en mis cuencas cafés, él no me vería menos que lo que ya me sentía entre esos hermanos.

—Mi matrimonio con Kagura está por terminar.

— ¿De que manera? ¿Ya han tramitado los papeles del divorcio?

—Hablas demasiado…—Sonrió lascivamente. La sangre me hirvió en las venas, el calor se apoderó de mi rostro. Nunca había experimentado tanta rabia e ira acumulada por un simple hombre, ¿Qué tenía él que me desquiciaba tanto? —Ella lo sabe perfectamente, que nuestro matrimonio fue un convenio. El tiempo estipulado en el contrato está por terminar, al igual que el matrimonio.

—En tu mundo, todo son negocios… —Mascullé entre dientes. — Lo más importante para ti es el dinero… —Pensar en lo idénticos que eran esos hermanos, a pesar de su temperamento tan distinto era realmente frustrante. Abrí los ojos un poco más de la cuenta al notar mi grave error, Sesshoumaru me miró intrigado. —Yo… Creí por un momento…—Callé inmediatamente, mis pensamientos no debían exteriorizarse.

—Eres una mocosa interesante, lo supe desde la vez que te conocí…—Se acercó, tomando con su mano mi mentón. La fuerza que empleó para ello me lastimó un poco, pero no quise demostrarlo. Era más atrayente escuchar sus razones para odiarme, de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía con él. Su mirada dorada me escrutaba con firmeza, las piernas me temblaban con violencia. —Lo mejor de ti es, que me eres completamente manipulable.

—No voy a seguir, buscaré mi manera de hacer las cosas. —Una sonrisa vacía me fue dedicada, a pesar de toda esa fuerza que me obligaba a retirarme aún persistía, a pesar del miedo. El terror. La humillación. —Si piensas que puedes controlarme, estás muy equivocado.

—Entonces, demuéstramelo…—Inquirió con sus afilados orbes, oscurecidos por la soberbia. —Acepta lo que te propongo y hazme saber que puedes manejarme. —Me soltó con brusquedad, pero ya no sentí nada. No sabía que era más lamentable, que unas horas de conocerlo ya me parecían normales esas conductas tan agresivas conmigo o el hecho de que yo las soportara.

—No puedo, ni quiero. Sigo casada, ¿lo recuerdas?

—De eso ya me he encargado, el veredicto el divorcio se da mañana. —Avanzó hasta el ascensor, ignorando mi incomodad por quedar con respuestas tan cortas. —Tu divorcio está garantizado por el juez, quien es un amigo mío. —Presionó el botón del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron por completo. Se adentró en él, evitando encontrar el contacto visual que yo intentaba.

—Dinero…—Susurré. — ¿Lo has sobornado? —Dije más para mí, que para ese hombre.

Las puertas se cerraron, pero en el último instante pude apreciar una sonrisa que me heló la sangre. La explicación de ese sentimiento que me embargó no estaba en mi mente, todo estaba mezclado en una serie de sucesos, satisfacción, orgullo, maldad… ¿Y melancolía?

Eso era lo que más me intrigó al final, ¿acaso también se mezcló la melancolía?

**O**

**O**

**O**

El agua fría que resbaló por la piel amoratada, dolió mucho más cuando cayó el alcohol de una gasa remojada en él. El olor me llegó hasta la nariz, asfixiándome por segundos. La voz suave y aterciopelada que me llamaba parecía feliz, no entendía la razón.

Desde que regresé de la oficina los trances en que caía mi mente eran más frecuentes, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Los instantes de felicidad y penas se balanceaban en la báscula que no daba el favor a nadie. Las memorias de los días difíciles parecían un sueño borroso que me hacía preguntarme si en realidad había sucedido.

Y dentro de todo, siempre estaban esos dos. InuYasha contrapuesto a Sesshoumaru. Un hermano reemplazando al otro en casa visión. ¿Quién de los dos era peor? —Kagome, tienes suerte…—Comentó la pequeña niña que me atendía.

— ¿Porque lo dices? —Pregunté con la voz tortuosa. Dolía demasiado la curación de la herida, pero era necesario. Nadie debía seguirme mirando de esa manera, con lástima ni vergüenza.

—Mi padre fue muy considerado contigo. —La pelinegra colocó una gasa sobre las pequeñas cortaduras, donde las uñas de ese idiota se habían enterrado como garras. —Creo que le agradas mucho. —Sonrió feliz, por terminar su labor.

—Yo no lo pienso así y la prueba es este moretón. —Señalé la tan mencionada herida. Estaba harta de verla y acordarme de lo ocurrido.

—Al contrario, esta lesión es la prueba de lo que digo. —La miré desconcertada, ella asintió muy feliz. Nunca vi a una niña sonreírme con tanta ternura como la que ella me brindaba, era la sensación de paz que me mantenía lúcida en medio de tanto caos en mi vida.

—Eres demasiado buena Rin, amas mucho a Sesshoumaru.

—Si mi padre lo hubiera querido, incluso pudo romperte el brazo. En cambio, el moretón fue la única consecuencia. —Tomó entre sus delicadas manitas la zona herida, alzando sus brillantes ojos cafés. —No debería decírtelo, pero si enterró sus garras fue a propósito. Quería que la sangre circulara y el moretón no fuera tan grave.

— ¿Quieres decir que tuvo culpa? —La pequeña meneó la cabeza afirmativamente. — ¿Estás segura, Rin? Es decir, ese Taishou es un hombre que no tiene corazón…

—Es molesto que pienses que miento, tía…—Se cruzó de brazos, realizando un berrinche. Era verdad, no tenía porque decirme mentiras, pero ese gesto de inflar sus cachetes me provocó una risa espontánea. — ¿Y acaso recuerdas que estás hablando mal de mi padre?

—Perdón. —Se arrojó a mis brazos, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. El aroma frutal de la niña invadió mi nariz, llenándome de recuerdos del pasado, cuando hacía lo mismo con mi madre.

—Kagome, me recuerda tanto a mi madre. —Paseé la mano por su cabello negro, tan sedoso y exquisito como la seda. —Ella era algo inexpresiva, pero siempre decía que me quería mucho. — ¿Quién sería su madre? Verla a ella, esas palabras, me recordaban a una persona especial que yo tuve hace mucho tiempo. Una mujer que, decían, se parecía físicamente demasiado a mí, pero su conducta era inexpresiva. —Tú… ¿Quisieras ser mi madre?

—Rin…

—Por favor. —El matiz sonrosado que cubría sus mejillas me causó ternura. Suplicaba con la voz tan delicada, estaba tan necesitada como yo.

Repasé las posibilidades de aceptar esa oferta. Estaba comentiendo una increíble locura por el simple hecho de pensármelo. Es decir, yo era demasiado joven para una responsabilidad de ese tamaño, y mucho más sobre el destino de una pequeña niña desconocida.

Era cierto que me hacía sentir de una manera que jamás habría esperado. El cariño que le tenía a tan pocos días de encontrarnos superaba los límites que creí tener, por otro lado no podía imaginármela sola en esa enorme mansión, mientras la dejaba atrás. —Rin, no sé que decir.

—Sólo di que sí…

—Rin, podría se tu hermana…

—No, mi madre. —Reclamó. —De verdad necesito que lo seas.

—Que posesiva. —Exclamé con tono divertido. —No puedo prometerte nada, pero dejaré que me llames de esa manera mientras nos mantengamos juntas.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó feliz, estrujándome más.

Un poco de aire salió de mi pecho, pero no le di importancia. En ese entonces todavía no era consciente de la magnitud del problema que me esperaba y las dificultades tan grandes que vendrían más adelante, a su debido momento. Me conformé con pensar que el momento valía la pena solo por esa pequeña, pero tal vez demasiado pronto sería que descubriría la verdad detrás de todo.

Había aceptado mi condena a cadena perpetua, la idea llegó demasiado tarde a mi cabeza y Rin era inocente de todo. Al menos, eso quise pensar entonces. Pero eso jamás cambió el hecho de que había algo detrás de todo, una razón siniestra que sellaba mi destino, desde antes de encontrarme con esa familia.

Un secreto que guardaba oculto en mi mente y en las personas a mí alrededor. Tal y como lo había dicho esa persona… fui manipulable, por culpa del afecto que tenía por Rin. Aceptar ser como su madre era una forma más de manejarme a su antojo.

Hora existía un lazo que nos unía más allá de las profundas coincidencias en nuestras emociones, en nuestras vidas. Al aceptar a Rin, acababa de aceptar ser la esposa de Sesshoumaru Taishou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Kou: Sé que este capítulo es algo más transitoria que los demás, pero el próximo les prometo que tiene mas acción :3


	7. Las memorias del ayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.

La pálida luz de la Luna solía perderse entre las sombras vagas e indefinidas de la lujosa habitación en que me encontraba, reflexionando. Los segundos del reloj mostraban su seguimiento con cada palpitar apresurado de su sonido. Por suerte, parecía que aún no se habían detenido.

Porque esa era la sensación del ambiente, que podría palpar el tiempo con mis manos, apreciar cada instante, pensar miles de preguntas a la vez, y tan sólo en todo eso, avanzaba el reloj, un segundo más a la vez.

Contrario a muchas otras personas, a mí no me resultaban molestos esos momentos en los que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar, recapacitar cada una de tus acciones, y sentir que la vida puede ser tan lenta, causando el placer de imaginar que vives más.

Seguía siendo difícil aceptar que toda esta situación se había producido en apenas un par de días. Mi separación, mi encuentro con aquél tipo, su propuesta, el conocer a Rin y sentirme extrañamente encariñada con su manera de ser…

Todo resultaba tan repentino.

Lo más curioso era que, a la vez, de algún modo el entorno me resultaba vagamente familiar.

Giré a la derecha, postrada en mi enorme y cómoda cama. Recordaba con claridad cómo, después de nuestro pequeño encuentro familiar, Sesshoumaru me había ordenado encerrarme aquí. Si me iban a tener como una prisionera más de aquella enorme mansión de locos, lo mejor era aprovechar todo lo que pudiera.

Incluso, debería asaltar el refrigerador. Ir a robar todos los postres y ver la cara del idiota en la mañana cuando vea que…

Un momento.

¿El señor demonio comerá dulces?

Podría ser el tema de mi próxima investigación nocturna, cuándo no tuviera nada que hacer cómo en este momento. No sería una venganza si resultaba que a él no le interesaban.

Vaya, tener tiempo de sobra mientras no puedes dormir es realmente fascinante, me siento como si fuera más libre que nunca, aunque en realidad estaba en una jaula de oro.

Quizás podría dar un paseo. Asustar gente. No lo sé, cualquier tontería infantil que pudiera ayudarme a descargar algo de mi enojo. No quería pensar demasiado en las consecuencias que habría hoy por la tarde, cuándo ese hombre se enterara que había cedido torpemente a un contrato con el demonio por el capricho de una niña.

Miré por la ventana con intenciones de detallar más allá. La vista de los multimillonarios era genial, cuándo comprobé, hasta en el cuarto de baño eran capaces de admirar enormes jardines bellamente decorados.

Tuve ganas de levantarme y seguir aquél sendero de luz de luna. El claro sin color era cómo un cuadro mágico, pasaje a lo extraordinario. El cuarto menguante era la fase lunar presente en esa noche donde los pensamientos llenaban el lugar.

Nada de eso resultaría desfavorecedor, si no permaneciera con los brazos entumecidos. Ahora recordaba por qué no había intentado ponerme de pie antes.

Sentía con cada fibra de mí ser los pequeños espasmos de mi cuerpo acalambrado sosteniendo a otro más pequeño, que me aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era una sorpresa que la mano con la que mecía sus cabellos en una lenta caricia a pesar de saberla unida al cuerpo, se sintiera ausente.

Rin había quedado dormida desde hace unas pocas horas atrás, en mi cama, sobre mi cuerpo, y ya sufría las consecuencias de tantas horas de aprehensión. Pero, realmente no podía culpar a nadie, yo misma había tomado una decisión que involucraba esta clase de consecuencias y debía aceptarlo.

— _Nang_ …—Llamó ella, seguramente en un descuido la había hecho despertar. — ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —Su vocecilla socarrona era suave, tenía ese timbre especial de picardía aunque no fuera su propósito. — ¿ _Nang_? —Volvió a llamarme, con aquella palabra tan curiosa, por lo que no pude evitar preguntar.

Si podía recordar bien, significaba madre, en el idioma chino.

—Rin. —Respondí. Ella alzó su cabeza para verme con firmeza, soltó una sonrisa y luego retrocedió a su sitio anterior. — ¿Qué ha sido esa expresión? —Cuestioné, intrigada.

—Es que…—Hizo una pequeña pausa. Parecía incómoda. —Es mi madre, quien vivió casi toda su vida en aquel país. —Sonrió dulcemente, incorporándose de inmediato, el entusiasmo por su siguiente respuesta me hizo curiosear en los brillos de color marrón que se asomaban en sus ojos, clareando en miles de tonalidades del café. —No le gustaba que le dijera madre, porque era demasiado inapropiado para mi educación.

— ¿Tu educación? —Intervine. —Eso es algo extraño. Nunca he conocido a nadie que le moleste ser llamada madre.

_ Al menos, una persona que de verdad quiera a su hija _ , deseé agregar.

Pero eso sería demasiado hiriente para ella.

—Supuse que le gustaría por ser su idioma natal y así fue. —Se acurrucó contra mí, con una expresión triste. —Nunca lo entendí bien, pero respetaba mucho las formalidades. Ella misma me educó para hablar de esta manera que la mayoría de los niños de mi edad no entienden, piensan que soy una rara.

—Tu madre es la rara. Prácticamente es lo mismo. —A pesar de lo acalambrado de mis brazos tuve el impulso de acariciar su cabello, me inspiraba tanta ternura que me considerara lo suficiente como para llamarme de la misma manera que a ella.

—… _Wo_ _dē xīn gān…_ —Le escuché susurrar.

— ¿Pequeña amada? —Cuestioné. — ¿Sabes hablar chino?

—No. —Negó rotundamente, demostrando su respuesta energéticamente. Ese gesto inocente me arrancó una pequeña sonrisa. —Ella siempre me llamaba de ese modo, _wo_ _dē xīn gān,_ pequeña amada y también _wo xiao nui,_ mi pequeña niña. Sé muy poco sobre el idioma. ¿Y tú, _nang_?

—Algo…—Respondí. —La verdad, no lo domino muy bien.

—Kagura nunca me dejó llamarla de ese modo…—Masculló de repente. Su rostro se ensombreció un poco, pero rápidamente disfrazó su expresión. —Ni siquiera mamá, pero creo que ya no importa. Tú eres mi madre ahora.

—Bueno, será mejor que te vayas a dormir a tu cuarto. —Con la mirada le señalé la hora del reloj. Exactamente las cuatro de la madrugada. —Te quiero mucho, pero no creo que mi cuerpo aguante más.

— ¡Lo siento! —Se mostró apenada. —Es que me sentí tan bien que me quedé dormida sin pensar en ti, _nang_. —Hizo una semi reverencia, y dibujé una sonrisa para tratar de calmarla. En verdad estaba abochornada, y una presión se ejerció en mi pecho, contra el corazón. ¿Nunca recibía cariño de esa manera? —Buenas noches, _nang_.

Salió corriendo de inmediato, sin esperar mis palabras para desearle dulces sueños. Aunque por la hora, pensé que prácticamente debería darle los buenos días.

Suspiré pesadamente, acomodando mi cuerpo sobre el colchón de plumas, sí, era muy suave y cómodo… pero no tenía vida. Era frío, sin sentimientos…

Por algo dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño.

Las tonterías que imaginé partir de ese entonces me llevaron a sentir la percepción del tiempo más rápida. Aunque, en realidad, unas pocas horas que faltaban para la salida del Sol no eran nada para sentirme apresurada. En días lejanos, cuándo solía asistir al colegio y desvelarme por culpa de las tareas era común que mi cuerpo no se sintiera cansado o pesado si cerraba los ojos unos minutos, a pesar de que no pudiera dormir.

Cuando el amanecer llegó, apenas los rayos solares abarcaron mi rostro, un fuerte sonido de afuera me causó extrañeza. No era como si tocaran la puerta, más bien era como si simplemente le empujaban con fuerza para abrirse paso, entrando sin permiso y haciendo resonar ecos entre las maderas que conectaban la habitación con el resto de la casa.

Sí, todo era lujo y comodidad hasta que el pasillo de madera vieja daba la impresión de estar encantado.

El crujido estalló en mis oídos, mientras una silueta travesaba el umbral de la puerta.

Una hermosa silueta femenina de ojos carmines entró, con una pose arrogante. Vestía un kimono de color rojo, como sus intensos ojos y sus labios, teñidos del mismo color, su cabello arreglado en un sencillo peinado, sostenido por un par de tiras cubiertas de cuencas verdes, rojas y blancas, para acompañar a las dos solitarias plumas que determinaban su estilo oriental.

La tela estaba decorada con flores del mismo tono verdoso, y miles de tonalidades en los extremos, ramificándose. Su obi se ajustaba a la cintura, delineándola, con las diferentes flores en capullo o recién nacidas. El abanico blanco, con líneas carmines se entreabría, expresando la molestia y la incomodidad por mi presencia, o tal vez por mi mirada tan asfixiante.

Yo no solía prestar mucha atención a la ropa, pero de verdad, aquella mujer lucía realmente bella con ese atuendo. Sentí un poco de curiosidad de verla en mi "habitación".

— ¿Señora Kagura?

—He traído algunas ropas para ti. —Contestó molesta. Una mueca de fastidio se suprimió a la fuerza en sus labios y ladeó el rostro hacia la puerta abierta. Pude observar al resto de trabajadores que la seguían. —Pasen… —Una mujer de mayor edad pasó a mi lado, colocando las ropas que decía ella. Le lancé una mirada interrogante, que pedía respuestas, y que ella logró interpretar muy bien. —Órdenes del señor Taishou, no preguntes más.

— ¿Eh?

¿El demonio? No me atrevía a comentarle a esa mujer mi forma de pensar.

—Pronto serás la señora de esta casa. Es normal.

Y así como apareció se fue, avanzando con elegancia hacia la salida. No pude responderle nada debido al impacto de su oración, mi boca aparecía trabada en un tic de balbuceo que me impedía hablarle con seguridad.

Quería cuestionarle tantas cosas, indagar principalmente sobre su opinión al respecto. Es decir, ella era la esposa actual, ¿cierto? ¿No iba a oponerse? ¿No le diría nada? ¿No iba a gritarle que era una arrastrada, aprovechada, una mentirosa, arribista, o una seductora? Algo, lo que fuera, que pareciera una mujer que estaba dispuesta a defender su matrimonio…

Sería terriblemente molesto ser catalogada como una mujer fácil y oportunista, pero si ellos no se divorciaban podría escaparme de cualquier plan maligno en el que me tuviera ese hombre ya.

Otra opción sería abandonarlo todo e irme inmediatamente pero… No estaba segura. No tenía un hogar ya, ni suficientes recursos pues InuYasha pagaba todo y yo…

Dios, cada vez me siento más idiota.

En medio de mis vacilaciones la pelinegra ya estaba lejos de mi alcance y me resigné a quedar de esa manera. Intrigada y molesta. Por un pequeño instante creí ver el brillo en su mirada, triste, confusa y… algo más. En el fondo de mi alma, por un instante deseé ver el amor, pero eso era imposible.

Me estaba volviendo una completa paranoica con tantos misterios que rodeaban a la casa y a esa extraña familia. Al parecer, todos tenían algo que ocultar.

Me apresuré a tomar las ropas y vestirme con ellas. No debería perder el tiempo en líos que no me correspondían. Miré con detenimiento aquello que me habían traído, la señora de la casa parecía buena en interpretar los gustos de los demás.

La camiseta era un tono de azul muy bajo, como el cielo, de tirantes y me quedaba como un blusón ajustado a la cadera. De la blusa caían dos capas de la misma tela, cosidas para quedar en ondas que adornaran la sencillez de ésta. Un pantalón apropiado, cómodo, no ajustado pero tampoco demasiado holgado.

Eran bastante sencillas, justo para una adolescente de mi edad. La idea me dio un poco de tristeza.

—En verdad parece ropa como la que vestía antes. —Mascullé en un hilo de voz.

Cuando me casé tenía apenas los dieciséis años cumplidos. Había sido demasiado tonta al creer que había encontrado al amor eterno y que no debía dejarlo escapar, cuando ese hombre me lo propuso. La ingenuidad de la edad.

Ahora que estoy a un paso de los dieciocho, un año después de aquellos días donde era feliz me pregunto con frecuencia cuánto puede tardar el amor en marchar. Intentar olvidar mis sentimientos resulta doloroso y solo consigo recordarlo mucho más, y en cambio, si no lo fuerzo y sigo adelante sin dejarme llevar por las emociones al menos puedo sentirme en paz conmigo misma.

Intento olvidar esos sentimientos definitivamente, pero sigue siendo demasiado difícil. Yo, de verdad lo amaba. Pero para mí desgracia el amor no se desvanece de un día a otro.

Salí del cuarto, necesitaba dar una vuelta.

Me sentía desorientada respecto a mi posición en casa.

Según la mujer, Kagura, yo sería la nueva señora, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de querer aceptar un matrimonio que no tenía fecha, ni duración expresas. Vamos, ni siquiera había razones suficientes para que el idiota mayor me dijera que era realmente importante el casarnos para vengarme. O si era suficiente daño como para querer hacerlo, me había dejado dominar por la rabia un instante cuando en realidad, me parecía sorprendente el hecho de que pudiera seguir mi vida sin él.

No sabía si debía quedarme en ese lugar horrible, si podría estar junto a Rin de ahora en adelante, si tenía que esperar al divorcio del imbécil número dos, o por qué motivo estaba considerando la oferta.

Todo era incierto para mí. La inseguridad me hacía sentir indecisa.

— ¡¿Quieres que te diga la maldita razón?! —Escuché a lo lejos. Esa voz tan profunda e irritante lastimó mis tímpanos, a pesar de estar en otro lugar de la casa, por un momento temblé de miedo al escuchar como si lo tuviera atrás de mí. InuYasha era la persona que gritaba. — ¡Eres un bastardo que te aprovechas de lo tonta que es ella!

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia de lo que has hecho tú? —Esa manera de referirse a _la tonta_ me molestaba. Podría meter las manos al fuego por asegurar que era yo de quien hablaban. Corrí de inmediato escaleras abajo para acercarme a la puerta de dónde salía tal discusión. Caminé por el largo pasillo, dando vuelta la izquierda, guiada por las voces. Él sonaba tan calmo, pero a la vez frío y cortante. InuYasha sonaba desesperado, hasta podría decir que preocupado…—El único bastardo eres tú, y lo sabes, medio hermano menor.

— ¡No intentes cambiar el tema! —Bramó furioso. Las voces se escuchaban claramente, pero quise acercarme un poco más a ver que sucedía entre ambos. — ¡Tu interés en todo esto es perjudicarme de algo que no tengo la culpa!

—Compórtate por una vez en tu vida como una persona decente, y deja de molestar.

—Alguien decente no usa a una niña para manipular a la gente. —Su voz estaba tensa, apenas salía en un hilo de voz. Esas palabras me hicieron interesarme más en la conversación que ahora espiaba. —Le hiciste creer a Rin que ella sería su madre si la convencía, sabías de antemano que ella no podría negarse…

—Ella podía aceptar lo que quisiera, no la obligué. —Un ruido de una silla moviéndose me alertó a estar preparada. Los pasos se acercaban más y más a la salida, haciéndome temblar de miedo. Un golpe seco contra la pared, algo elevándose por ésta. Y mi maldita curiosidad que no me dejaba alejarme. —Yo no la engañe, la mocosa tonta sabe de antemano las condiciones.

— ¡Feh! —Exclamó el idiota. Estoy segura de que él es quien está en problemas, o causó algo. O los dos. Meterme en problemas era casi mi especialidad y en esta ocasión, había sido con la persona incorrecta. —No puedo creer que mi hermanito mayor sigue molesto por lo que sucedió hace tantos años…

—InuYasha…

—¿No puedes olvidar que te haya ganado?

Tuve un poco de miedo por él, quizás ya no estaba cegada por mis sentimientos pero conocía de sobra su carácter explosivo, arrogantemente lo provocaba, buscaba una pelea.

Y Sesshoumaru, sorprendentemente parecía responder. Pero eso me confirmaba que había algo entre ellos que les hería muy profundo.

—Voy a matarte… —Ese tono tan cruel, el miedo se apoderó de mí.

No conocía suficiente de él para saber si era serio.

Llegué a creer que de verdad podría hacerlo.

Pero, sí él intentaba algo, yo…

Crujieron mis dientes, en un acto de rabia. No pensé demasiado lo que iba a hacer, avancé corriendo hasta el cuarto, empujando la puerta que yacía entreabierta con la suficiente fuerza para que esta saliera despedida contra la pared más cercana.

El corazón me latía desbocado, sin control alguno y mi sangre era como agua en las venas. A pesar del ruido, ninguno prestó atención a mi entrada desesperada. Seguían enfrascados en sí mismos, pendientes de los movimientos del otro y cada vez se acercaban más.

Vi las dos siluetas arremeter juntas, al mismo tiempo que advertí del puño que se formaba en el brazo de Sesshoumaru y no pude soportarlo más…

— ¡InuYasha…!

Grité. Jamás imaginé que _aquello_ podría pasar.


	8. Rebelión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.

Las milésimas de segundo que tardé en reaccionar me parecieron demasiado, a pesar de mi aprecio tan inusual al lento transcurso del tiempo, maldije mentalmente todas esas importantes fracciones de segundo que demoraba en atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

No tenía la capacidad de posar algo de mi atención en las palabras que aún seguían rondando en el aire entre aquellos hombres, fue cómo la conversación se desvaneciera en la nada. Toda mi atención se encontraba en uno solo, y cuánto tardaría en poder llegar. Quería salvarlo. Aún si realmente no eran más que unos simples golpes no podía razonar. Y eso no ayudaba demasiado a mi cordura.

Las dos sombras masculinas apenas advertían mis movimientos.

Sesshoumaru se erguía frente a su hermano menor con arrogancia efímera, no era capaz de sostener su máscara de superioridad, porque el dolor era expreso en sus ojos fulgurantes de oro, la rabia y ese sentimiento de odio desenfrenado, fundidos en su mirada, una mezcla muy peligrosa. Sostenía por el cuello de la camisa gris a InuYasha, quien le desafiaba, estúpidamente, a mí parecer.

Comenzaba a asfixiarme con tanta tensión en el ambiente.

Su nombre salió de mis labios sin querer.

— ¡InuYasha…!

Unos minutos más y no necesitaría el divorcio, quedaría viuda, porque la camisa comenzaba a amoratar el rostro de mi esposo, y sentía verdadero terror. Más el que me ocasionó el idiota mayor aquella vez, con mi pobre brazo, más que la sensación de desconocer de conocer lo que ocultaban ambos…

Me sentía completamente paranoica. Si InuYasha moría, ahí, frente a mis ojos y por culpa de su hermano…

No, la idea era repugnante.

Si eso ocurría, yo misma me aseguraría de matar a su hermano mayor, aún si me costaba la vida en el proceso. Sería tan imbécil de acabar con mis propias manos con él, en vez de llamar a la policía. A ese nivel de desesperación me hallaba.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar lentamente, tan sólo había permanecido unos segundos estática, de piedra observando lo que creí fervientemente detener en cuanto entrara a la habitación, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Busqué la mirada ambarina de él, esperando algo que no tenía sentido, que me notara. Sin embargo así fue, sorprendiéndome otro tanto. Sus ojos rolaron por la habitación, encontrándose de frente con los míos, ya enrojecidos, expectantes al momento de que me olvidara del mundo y fueran capaces de liberar su llanto.

Se mostró preocupado por mí. ¿Qué el imbécil no se daba cuenta de quién estaba en verdadero peligro? Quise reír como tonta, tan alterados estaban mis nervios que poco faltaba para afectar mi cordura, volverme loca.

¿O quizás ya lo estaba? Me preocupaba por alguien a quien se supone debía odiar…

El mayor notó la desviación de su mirada desafiante, tal vez creyendo que ahora se acobardaba. Él, definitivamente no se había percatado de mi presencia, o quizás ni le importaba, porque su puño estaba muy ocupado a punto de arremeter contra la súplica silenciosa que eran los ojos dorados de su hermano menor.

"No veas… márchate."

Pero eso me pareció ofensivo. ¿Acaso creía que era capaz de abandonarlo, simplemente por evitarme ver algo desagradable? Era más estúpido de lo que ya era si creía en eso, con sólo verlo en esa situación, sería capaz de…

Adelantándome a la acción de ese hombre tan venenoso, caminé hasta él, a pocos instantes de que su puño se estrellara con lujo de violencia a la mejilla izquierda de InuYasha. Y aún con las recriminaciones de mi mente y las lágrimas bañando mis mejillas, después sería el tiempo para peleas conmigo misma, interminables en medio de la noche, hasta caer al mullido colchón rendida…

Es _mi_ InuYasha, _mi_ esposo, la persona _a la que amo_ , y sólo yo sería quien lo destruyera por completo…

Me abalancé contra Sesshoumaru.

Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par al no sentir nada, esperaba ya el impacto, que nunca llegó por lo temerario de mi acto.

Corrí deprisa al entender que el tiempo jugaba a mi favor, y me lancé con todo el peso de mi cuerpo, esperando ser suficiente para moverlo de su sitio por lo menos. Pero fue mejor que eso, estaba desprevenido y mi cuerpo parecía haberse reforzado de algún acero porque, aunque intentó mantenerse en pie, le fue imposible. Como si toda mi fuerza de voluntad se materializara y deseara ayudarme, creando una capa para reforzar mi peso.

Me sentía, poderosa por mover a un hombre que parecía pesar una tonelada, a pesar de que las manos me temblaban e incluso fallaban cuando me apoyé en ellas para levantarme, desafiarlo como si le advirtiera sobre no dañar lo que era mío fue divino.

—Ka-Kagome… —Pronunció mi amado, sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Sesshoumaru Taishou! —Grité encolerizada, sin atreverme a mirar su rostro porque seguía encima de él.

Sentí como se tensaba su cuerpo, su camisa estaba empapada de agua salina, y mi aliento le rozaba en el oído, por lo que el grito se intensificaba. Tenía que aprovechar la extraña situación que se me presentaba, porque sabía que con sólo verlo mi corazón se encogería, el alma se resquebrajaría y esa fuerza inaudita me abandonaría, a su merced.

Estaría indefensa.

—Kagome…—Pronunció suavemente, llamándome por mi nombre como pocas veces lo hacía.

Pero no era lo que pensé que escucharía, su voz parecía sorprendida, y un leve toque de algo que se parecía al miedo. Y eso era absolutamente imposible. ¿Qué sería lo que le causaría miedo a Sesshoumaru Taishou? ¿Acaso yo?

Armándome de valor, por fin apoyé las palmas de mis manos, y me elevé hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos, sin quitar mi peso por sobre todo. Él se tensó aún más.

—Escúchame bien, Taishou. —Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, me apoyé sobre una de las manos, la derecha para ser exacta, y la izquierda acarició su mentón, guiándolo hasta que me hiciera frente. Sus ojos brillaban en una extraña llama que no pude reconocer… O tal vez, no quería reconocer, limitada por el miedo. —Nunca vuelvas a intentar algo así… No puedes lastimar o destruir lo que es mío. —Me acerqué peligrosamente, a su oreja, para susurrarle. —De eso, personalmente me encargo yo.

Ante el silencio incomodo, por fin realicé algo de lo que mi cuerpo quería. Huir.

Fue parcialmente una huida desesperada, porque me levanté a la velocidad del rayo, dejándolo tumbado sobre el suelo, su cabeza reposaba en parte de la alfombra…

¿Eso podía considerarse un consuelo? Es que, repentinamente me sentí culpable por su estado… Tal vez se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y por eso no me había asesinado ya, quizás esta atontado por el dolor que había sufrido, quizás y lo había hecho mucho más idiota… Pero ese fuego en sus ojos me decía que quería mandarme directo al infierno.

Ni siquiera pude irme de ahí.

¿Por qué era tan masoquista con mis pensamientos?

No tenía por qué torturarme, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Además por fin me enfrentaba a mi agresor de días atrás, ese miedo descomunal que me causaba ahora se mitigaba un poco. Se lo merecía ¿no?

Aunque el inútil de mi marido también. El hecho radicaba en qué, yo no podía soportar hacer daño a los demás… Por eso me preocupaba Sesshoumaru.

Una mano callosa y familiar, me tomó por el mentón para alzar mi vista. InuYasha seguía frente a mí, y yo acababa de decir aquello frente a sus ojos incrédulos. Mierda. Un extenso rubor cubrió mis mejillas hinchadas, algo pegajosas por las lágrimas derramadas, pero no sabía la causa exacta, si era culpa de la vergüenza o de rabia encendida por mí enorme descuido.

Me observaba incrédulo, cómo si le sorprendiera realmente que yo lo amara. ¿Es que nunca se dio cuenta de eso, hasta ahora? La decepción se abrió paso en el sobre poblado mundo de pensamientos que ahora era mi mente, sabía tan amarga, mucho más al pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

Ahí estaba yo, defendiendo algo que creía era de mi pertenencia, haciendo el más grande ridículo de mí vida, quedando como una tonta frente a él y aquella persona apenas se enteraba. Mi dignidad estaba en un nuevo límite, por los suelos.

Sorprendentemente, sus brazos fuertes se aferraron a mi cintura, con desesperación, me acunaba. Instintivamente, busqué refugio en su pecho, el hogar que él me había arrebatado… Eso si alguna vez me perteneció. —Kagome, perdóname…—Susurró, mientras me apresaba más. Acariciando frenéticamente mí cabello azabache.

Estaba perdiendo el juicio, debería despertarme ya, no podía creer que a pesar de lo que habíamos vivido juntos, aún pudiera sentirme tan feliz contra su pecho, escuchando el tranquilizador sonido de su corazón.

Un sonido molesto, como de una garganta aclarándose, me irritó. Abrí los ojos canelas, de los que me sabía poseedora, y encontré a otra persona que ocupaba la habitación con nosotros. Pero no era Sesshoumaru.

Un elegante traje de media marca en color negro, su corbata de empleado del gobierno y zapatos lustrosos eran lo que ataviaban a la persona. De edad avanzada, aproximadamente en la época de los cincuenta, cabello cano y estatura interesantemente pequeña nos miraba incómodo.

El escrutinio de sus ojos oscuros me acercó involuntariamente a InuYasha, que sonreía arrogantemente, como si nada le pasara en este instante. Sin embargo, sabía que no era así, esos soles que poseía estaban nublados. Quería protegerme, sin saber yo si de ese sujeto, o de su hermano que no había abandonado la habitación.

El hombre de traje no mostraba malas intenciones, más bien extrañamente alegrado.

— ¿Esto significa la reconciliación?

— ¿Reconciliación? —Repetí automáticamente, sin entender a qué se refería. El señor esbozó una sonrisa sincera, aliviado por algo que aún no me enteraba. —No entiendo a lo que se refiere.

—Hizo una buena elección. —Se dirigió a InuYasha. —La señorita es una joven muy inocente y linda, no le conviene perderla. —Me ofendí un poco, e hice un puchero que advirtió. Aunque me sonrió divertido, no parecía burlarse, y eso lo salvó de mi ira latente. —Disculpen mi descortesía, me presento. —Extendió su mano. —Soy Akira Nanikawaga, abogado con más de treinta años de experiencia en divorcios.

—Mucho gusto, InuYasha Taishou, ella es mi esposa Kagome Taishou.

InuYasha estiró su mano, por simple cortesía, mirando de cerca puedo asegurar que ya odiaba al hombre por su profesión. Y si eso era verdad, yo me estaba perdiendo una parte muy importante de la historia. Asentí sonriente, cuando caí en la cuenta de algo…

Experto en divorcios, Sesshoumaru planeando nuestra boda, InuYasha presente queriendo asesinar con la mirada al pobre hombre… Reconciliación.

—En unos minutos volverá a ser Kagome Higurashi. —Intervino la molesta voz del mayor. Antes me había dicho que el divorcio se efectuaría en este día, pero no le creí en verdad. —No se preocupe, el divorcio sigue en pie, por favor tome asiento…—Su tono impasible me exaspero, en verdad él creía que lo obedecería.

—InuYasha. —Apenas logré escuchar mi voz, me preguntaba si ese susurro tan débil lograría ser captado. — ¿Nos vamos a divorciar…? —Cuestioné, aún sin poder creerlo.

—Es tu decisión…—Fue lo único que mencionó, dolido, dándome a entender que no era lo que él quería.

Cada vez me sentía más perdida. Él había sido la primera persona que mencionó la palabra maldita, y estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo, sin embargo ahora parecía que sus intenciones cambiaban, y no se veía con ánimos para continuar.

No estaba segura de nada. No sabía en quién o en qué creer.

InuYasha huyó de mi lado, hasta llegar al escritorio donde nos esperaba el hombre abogado y el medio hermano al que amenacé. De sólo pensar en eso me ruborizaba.

Aquél señor ahora se veía preocupado. ¿En realidad le interesaba que un matrimonio hubiera fallado?

—Lo único que tienen que hacer es firmar esto. —Nos extendió la hoja legal, que terminaría con un año entero de mi vida. No, con más que sólo eso, no soportaba verla. —Y legalmente se disolverá la institución que es su matrimonio.

La primera en tomarla fui yo, la hoja llegó a mis temblorosos dedos. Busqué de nuevo, el apoyo de alguien que no estaba, sentía que todo estaba en mi contra. Sesshoumaru me miraba impaciente, con el rencor desfigurando su rostro desde el sitio más alejado al escritorio, y quedaba descartado por completo.

El amable abogado cumplía con su trabajo, no podía tener esperanzas en que en algún instante me gritara que no, que me arrepentiría de por vida. Miré a mi aún esposo.

_ "Es tu decisión…" _

Alejé la hoja, ante la sorpresa de todos, y la alegría disimulada del abogado… la alegría inexpresiva de InuYasha…

—No. —Reforcé mi negativa con un movimiento de mi cabeza, no me permitiría verme indecisa. El mayor de los hermanos me miró impasible, pero la crueldad afloraba por sus ojos dorados. Lástima para él, era mi decisión por InuYasha, sabía que no lo recuperaría, pero por lo menos… también le asestaba un golpe a Sesshoumaru. Debía entender que no soy tan fácil de manipular como presumió. Aprovechaba de, tal vez, el último, momento de valentía que tendría por mucho tiempo. —No me voy a divorciar, me retracto…


	9. Fotografía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.

Sentí la inmediata necesidad de cerrar los ojos ante la presión visual que ejercía el idiota mayor. No, me creía incapaz de seguirlo llamando de ese modo. Al menos, en voz alta. Teniéndolo tan cercanamente peligroso, mis absurdos temores se volvían toda una realidad.

Sesshoumaru estaba molesto, _muy_ molesto, y yo no tenía el suficiente valor para enfrentarme directamente en un duelo de miradas que sabía que perdería. Aún apreciaba mi vida. Si trataba de provocarlo más no estaba segura de que cómo podría reaccionar; sí, le consideraba un verdadero ser inhumano, pero hasta ahora no me había dado motivos para poder pensar lo contrario.

Traté de relajarme observando los alrededores, el rostro de sorpresa del abogado y su aparente felicidad me animó un poco, nublando la sensación incómoda de tener a un demonio como ése tratando de asesinarme sin la necesidad de ensuciarse las manos. Un mal día para él, pues las miradas, hasta dónde sabía, aun no provocaban ningún daño mortal.

Ese pequeño hombre en particular debía ser demasiado amable para agradarle que una pareja no se divorciara, a pesar de que era su trabajo. Me resultaba un poco lamentable que él pensara que mis razones para detener el proceso fueran por causa del "amor", pero no podía culparlo cuando mi decisión era tan fácil de malinterpretar.

Sin embargo, ese no era, ni sería jamás el motivo por el cuál renunciaría a mi palabra.

Era cierto que, en medio de tantas emociones turbulentas, finalmente me había dado cuenta de algo que no quiero volver a tener presente, y eso era que mi amor a InuYasha aún es demasiado grande como para ser libre por completo. Seguía enamorada, y eso me tenía harta.

Estaba cansada de tener que ceder por culpa de este sentimiento venenoso. Y lo primero que tenía que hacer para recuperar la razón era empezar a actuar como yo misma. No me dejaría manipular de ninguna manera por un ridículo rencor infantil al que había entrado por cuenta propia.

Estoy completamente segura que ese hombre pedirá mi cabeza como alimento o trofeo al salir de este cuarto. Podía verlo de reojo, gesticulando en su rostro algo parecido a la ira y rabia entremezclado, sentía que incluso podía ver sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre, pero realmente era solo mi imaginación.

Pero estaba a salvo con personas alrededor, al menos de momento, no podría intimidarme y lograr nada de mí si yo no lo deseo de verdad.

Había sido guiada por la corriente durante todo este tiempo, formando parte de los problemas familiares de esos hermanos. Si no demostraba mi coraje ahora, sería imposible hacerlo más adelante, cuándo ya sea demasiado tarde y estuviera comprometida con su situación. Contradeciría su seguridad de poderme manipular a su antojo, e impondría mis condiciones.

No obedecería ciegamente a todo lo que Sesshoumaru me dijera. Si me iba a divorciar, sería cuando yo lo quisiera y no siendo obligada por él.

El incómodo silencio se vio predominante por varios minutos, en donde nadie supo que responder ante mi disposición. Los tres hombres en la sala me miraban sin palabras, esperando que yo determinara si había sido una broma o no.

InuYasha me miró, parecía de cierta forma alegre con mi respuesta, e incluso se atrevió a intentar un tacto suave con mi mano derecha, pero inmediatamente la retiré. Retrocedió, confundido. Que siguiera siendo mi marido por causa de un papel no significaba que volvería a ser la misma tonta de antes.

Intenté mirarlo, tratando de mantener una expresión serena que no funcionó. No me divorciaría, pero rechazaba a mi esposo. Contuve la risa ante las miradas confusas entre el mayor y el menor.

— ¿Está segura de lo que dice, señora? —Por fin el abogado rompió el silencio, confirmando mi voluntad. Estuve a punto de gritarle que sí, que diera por concluido el proceso y me diera tiempo suficiente para huir lejos de ahí. Una semana de ventaja no sería suficiente para escapar de las garras del empresario obsesionado con la venganza. — ¿Y qué es lo que opina la otra parte involucrada? —Se dirigió a InuYasha, quien buscó una mirada mía que le negué.

Si acaso creía que lo dejaría verme suplicante y deseosa de que se negara, estaba muy equivocado. Seguía molesta, y no desaprovecharía ni un instante para hacérselo saber.

—Si ella no lo desea, tampoco yo. —Hizo una pausa dramática y sonrió con su estúpida arrogancia que nunca abandonaba. Sus ojos de ámbar se veían únicos, con un singular brillo en ellos que me recordaba los tiempos de antaño. Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente para lanzar lejos esos pensamientos, eran lo que menos necesitaba en esa situación.

—Entonces, si ambas partes han llegado a un arreglo, no tengo más que hacer aquí. —El hombre se levantó de su sitio y me tomó de la mano para depositar un suave beso de caballerosidad, dos mal disimulados gruñidos de parte de los hermanos le sonsacaron una sonrisa al señor que luego estrecho la mano de InuYasha con efusividad. —Felicidades por conservar su matrimonio con tan agradable señorita.

—Gra-gracias… —Asintió él, y bajo mi incredulidad observé que parecía un poco… ¿Sonrojado? Por no hacer evidente mi interés sólo lo miraba por sobre el hombro. No podría decir que lo estaba, pero seguramente fue mi imaginación, no tiene motivo para avergonzarse. —Veo que le alegra, a pesar de que estropeamos su trabajo.

—La verdad es que soy abogado de casos familiares, sólo estoy en divorcios cuando son necesarios. Pero me alegra cuando una pareja es capaz de resolver sus problemas.

Hizo un ademán y llegó hasta el otro Taishou para disculparse.

Mientras ellos discutían y "mi esposo" estaba distraído aproveché la ocasión para escaparme de un posible regaño que no merecía, y consecuencias en las que no quería pensar. Era una verdadera lástima el haberme comprometido con la misma niña que era hija del dueño de la casa y no tener la autonomía para largarme de este sitio.

Recorrí varios pasillos casi al azar, no conocía demasiado de la casa y tampoco presté atención en el breve recorrido nocturno que había hecho junto a Rin, lo único que me había interesado en ese entonces era la manera de salir. Observé con insistencia el estado de las paredes antes y después de darme de topes contra ellas, para ver si así llegaba alguna señal a las neuronas muertas que debía tener por semejante hazaña.

Haber traicionado un pacto con el demonio mayor y defender al idiota número uno no era nada alentador para mi futuro…

Caminé pensando en las posibilidades que habría de escapar, Sesshoumaru parecía del tipo capaz de asesinarme por no respetar su voluntad, sino fuera por Rin yo ya estaría de vuelto, por lo menos, en el templo donde me habían criado.

Sin darme cuenta llegué a una habitación preciosa, estaba decorada en su totalidad por colores neutros, al igual que el resto de la casa, pero había un toque diferente, algo elegante y sofisticado.

Una amplia cama, seguramente matrimonial, residía en el centro, con colchas blancas en bordados de color plata y oro. Los velos que caían de la parte superior eran de seda con incrustaciones de pequeños cristales que destellaban en la luz, colocados justamente bajo el ángulo de la ventana que daba a un lujoso balcón.

Abrí los amplios marcos de madera que rodeaban al vidrio para tomar un poco de aire, después de todo, si mi vida iba a terminar, quería por lo menos disfrutar de aquello. Apenas era el segundo piso. ¿Cuánto daño podría causarme saltar desde ahí?

Suspiré como forma simbólica de sacar esas extrañas ideas que me rodeaban desde que saliera de la habitación, no podía parar de pensar en tonterías…

—Siempre te distraes con extraños pensamientos para olvidar lo que te preocupa.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al darme cuenta, tenía mucho tiempo sin recordarlo. El hecho de solo había una persona que conocía _ése_ mal hábito.

—Me sorprende que lo sepas, debido a que nunca te interesaste demasiado por mí. —Mi voz salió áspera, sin ápice de sentimientos y creo que él se dio cuenta, cuando mi cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente de rabia y resentimiento. — ¿Cómo me encontraste, InuYasha?

Creí que solo me había perdido por ahí.

—Te vi salir intentando que nadie te viera. Deberías aprender que nunca podrías pasar desapercibida para mí. —Se acercó más y su cuerpo se apegó al mío, estremeciéndome. Traté de dar unos pasos al frente para evitar el contacto. —Mala elección. —Pronunció.

Y descubrí el significado de esa frase demasiado tarde, pues para cuando reaccioné el barandal metálico que resguardaba el balcón me apresaba por el frente y su cuerpo musculoso por detrás. Mantuve mi mirada al frente, pero recostando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Disfrutaría del momento de debilidad, y ya después me ocuparía de buscar una excusa para mi comportamiento, pero jamás le daría el gusto de verme asustada.

—Eres un idiota, InuYasha. —Sus labios buscaron mi cabello azabache, que besó con fervor. Pensar que alguna vez me trató de ese modo y había sido por dinero… El escozor en mis ojos era clara advertencia de las lágrimas que querían escapar. — ¿No paso desapercibida porque soy tan torpe? —Intenté bromear. Pero la situación empezaba a rebasarme lentamente y era frustrante, justamente cuando me había hecho al propósito de no volver a caer, aparecía frente a mis ojos y lo derrumbaba todo.

—Claro que eres torpe para todo. —Gruñó. —Incluso para resistirte a ese imbécil de Sesshoumaru.

Con sus labios tan cercanos y el aroma de su aliento mentolado flotando por todos lados sentí que me mareaba. Su actitud era desconcertante, posesiva y mascullaba cada palabra con rabia.

¿Estaba celoso? Cada vez lo entendía menos, a él y a mí misma. Él no tenía motivos para estar celoso y yo no debería disfrutar tanto del abrazo si se suponía que lo odiaba. Mis sentimientos eran demasiado confusos, no podía seguir ni un momento más ahí.

¿Por qué mi cabeza estaba al revés? A pesar de mi amor por ese hombre, tenía que admitir que la mención de su hermano me había perturbado más que su confesión.

¿Yo, con ese hombre?

—Tengo que irme…

—Kagome, ¿Por qué te negaste?

—Suéltame por favor. —Quería huir de la pregunta menos deseada en esos momentos. Pero sus brazos eran tan cálidos y me apresaron por la cintura, haciéndome vacilar.

—Dime Kagome, por favor, lo necesito… —Suplicó con esa voz tan profunda y llena de deseo. No lo soportaba. Ni siquiera era capaz de voltear a verlo porque estaba segura de que me desarmaría ante sus ojos de miel y quizás lloraría, incapaz de controlarme más. Lo miraría, anhelando un beso de su boca, uno que me devolviera la vida y al mismo tiempo me destrozara el alma y el corazón. — ¿Por qué me defendiste de ese idiota?

Finalmente, mi cerebro reaccionó.

—Porque soy la única… con derecho a hacerlo. —Más que una excusa, lo que salió de mis labios era una verdad. —Sólo yo tengo las razones suficientes para herirte, porque tú me has lastimado demasiado… —No recibí respuesta, pero su desconcierto era palpable en el aire. Él esperaba una respuesta _diferente_ de mi parte. Pero no volvería a doblegarme. —No pretendo que lo puedas entender con ese cerebro tan pequeño que posees. —Me arrastré como pude, deslizándome a un lado para escapar. —Ahora si me permites…

Avancé, dejando atrás mi tonto drama. No me explicaba el cómo, pero que InuYasha haya insultado a Sesshoumaru había causado molestia en mi ser. Está bien, de verdad ese bastardo era un idiota. Pero la sensación de escucharlo de otra persona era realmente extraño y causaba que sintiera posesividad ante esa " _muestra de cariño"_ particular.

Tenía tantas ganas de reclamar…

¡Yo era la única que podía decirle idiota!

Antes de salir de la habitación tropecé en mi camino con un mueble rústico, totalmente fuera de sitio. No lo había notado antes, pero sobre la madera pulida había una foto de una hermosa mujer que me pareció un poco conocida, llamando mi atención.

Curiosa, me acerqué para tratar de mirar la imagen con mayor atención, hasta llegar frente al mueble que contaba con un espejo, donde mi reflejo delató algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Estaba llorando.

Lágrimas que descendían por mis mejillas abundantemente, el escozor en mis ojos convertía el blanco puro en un tono algo rojizo, y el café de mis orbes se difuminaba hasta ennegrecer. La imagen más deplorable que hubieran visto mis ojos hasta ahora, era yo. Era repugnante esa sensación.

Unos pasos detrás de mí me alertaron. InuYasha me había alcanzado.

Su figura se reflejó en el espejo, con un aire de superioridad. Pero la tristeza era infinita en sus ojos, como si le doliera verme de ese lamentable modo.

Podría asegurar que ahora pensará en el amor que aún le tengo, que él es el culpable de causarme el dolor, pero no se haría responsable de aliviarlo. Cerré los ojos con un deseo en mente, que se borre su figura en el espejo, que diga las palabras que maten finalmente la ilusión, que desapareciera y no fuera más que un sueño que duró demasiado.

Pero en vez de ello, siento su cuerpo que choca contra el mío en un delicado roce, mientras sus brazos me atrapan por la cintura para poderme dar la media vuelta. Sigo con los ojos cerrados pero mi respiración se hace dificultosa al sentir su cálido aliento chocando contra mi piel más sensible. Y rezo con fervor para que se marches antes de que me rinda a tu voluntad, porque no sería más que un momento de felicidad, a cambio de unos años más de llanto por tu amor.

Segundos de tortura me diste antes de tomar con suavidad mis labios en un beso, que nos unió de una manera magistral, nunca olvidaré el sabor de tu boca contra la mía, ni la embriagante sensación de tu aliento mentolado. La miel que pruebo me hace perder parte de mi conciencia y mi ser, pero más gruesas gotas descienden al saber que esto me hace imposible olvidarte.

—Dímelo. —Profiere contra mis labios. —La verdadera razón…

—No…—Suspiré. — ¡Por favor déjame!

Lo empujé, tratando de alejarlo con la mayor fuerza disponible y esa simple acción bastó para desconcertarlo. Instintivamente llevé las manos a mis labios, aún húmedos y rojizos por el beso. El cuerpo no me reaccionaba por más que deseara, la mente ordenaba una cosa y mi organismo desobedecía completamente el mandato, haciendo todo más humillante. No quería reaccionar así, indefensa y temerosa, teniendo temor que pueda intentar probarme de nuevo porque podría caer por completo.

—Yo…

— ¡Te dije que me soltaras! —Reclamé.

Si quería una respuesta, era esa, no permitiría más humillaciones. Porque si aún buscaba que le dijera esas palabras que son malditas para mí perdía su tiempo, pues el "te amo" ya no forma parte de mi vocabulario.

—Perdóname. No me pude contener. —Me miró culpable y sentí que el corazón se me encogía, pero en mi rostro no hubo ni asomo de ello.

Sus ojos, que habían permanecido fijos en mí hasta ese instante, se detuvieron sobre la misma imagen que yo había contemplado antes. El color dorado de sus orbes se oscureció profundamente, y sus manos se movieron erráticamente por pequeños espasmos, reprimiendo la rabia. Su gesto se volvió algo siniestro, casi demente mientras se acercaba lentamente al mueble de madera.

Volteé inmediatamente, comprobando que su atención la había captado esa fotografía antigua. Era una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros que sonreía suavemente, pero su expresión se mantenía demasiado serena para poder considerarla alegre; no lo había notado, pero entre sus brazos cargaba a un pequeña bebé de pocos meses de edad.

—Ella es…

—Kikyou. —Sentenció, endureciendo su tono de voz.

¿Esa mujer era la madre de Rin?

Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, su edad, como era en vida, si alguna vez había visitado el templo o si de casualidad la había visto alguna vez. ¿Por qué me resultaba conocida?

La presión que mi corazón ejercía sobre mi pecho era demasiada, llegué a pensar que pronto explotaría y todo mi interior se derramaría en el suelo. Una sádica escena, lo sé. Me concentré en aquella mujer, intentando descifrar el sentimiento que me cautivaba de su belleza pálida. Era realmente hermosa, de piel demasiado blanca y cabello largo, tan negro como el ébano. Sus ojos, de un hermoso color marrón claro, delataban la clase y sofisticación que poseía la mujer.

Se veía realmente feliz al contemplar a la niña, sus ojos eran resplandecientes, pero la sonrisa melancólica me embargaba en el mismo sentimiento. Mi primera impresión fue acertada, no podía decir que era una mujer realmente feliz.

Tomé el marco con cuidado para señalar a la madre frente a al hombre que me acompañaba, pero tarde me di cuenta de que me hallaba sola, pues esa persona estaba a tres metros de distancia, a unos momentos de girar el pomo de la puerta y desaparecer.

— ¡InuYasha! —Le grité. Mi voz había salido demasiado desesperada para poderlo creer.

—Antes de irme…—Musitó, sin mirarme, lo que solo me causó una rabia mayor. —Quiero decirte que esperes un poco, en cuanto todo tenga solución, te aseguro que yo mismo te diré la verdad.

Y se marchó sin decir más.


	10. Incidencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.

**Incidencias**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Permanecí inerte por largos segundos antes de reaccionar desconcertada, completamente arrebatada de mis sentidos me dispuse a salir de esa dañina habitación. Por mi cabeza solo moraban las maneras más variadas para huir lejos, lo más humanamente posible a un sitio donde nadie sea capaz de encontrarme. No podía dejar de decir que todo era extraño en mi vida y el pensamiento se repetía cada vez con mayor frecuencia. No entendía que había dentro de mí que aún no escapaba de ahí, aún la cruel esperanza de que fuera un sueño difuminaba el mundo.

He perdido mucho más de lo esperaba, pero he encontrado aquello que tampoco buscaba. No solo mi pasado del que poco recuerdo desde siempre arremete, ahora incluso mi presente se distorsiona sin sentido. InuYasha acababa de decirme adiós en una situación tan extraña que era imposible comprender del todo y sólo dos cosas quedaban claro en mi mente: el peligro que significaba estar cerca de ese hombre al que me mecía en busca de apoyo y el hecho de que fui una tonta que nunca supo ver más allá de sus emociones.

El mundo de ambos estaba al revés y yo había quedado atrapada entre ellos.

Alguien a quién no recuerdo me dijo que tuviera cuidado con esa ingenuidad de la que era víctima, pues un día me arrepentiría de mis actos pero los ignoré, me sentí astuta, inteligente y difícil de engañar sin embargo desde que conocí a Sesshoumaru todo el tiempo hace que poco a poco quiera retirar esta venda de los ojos que me cubre e impide ver lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

—No quiero saber nada…—Repliqué en un bajo eco, escuchando vagamente el suave sonido de aquellos pasos tranquilos, acercándose discretamente a mí. —Él… ¿de verdad es un peligro para mí?

Mi mano derecha fue llevada hasta atrás de mi nuca y devuelta en un movimiento rotatorio alrededor de mi cabeza, bordeando mis ojos. Estaba simulando retirar algo, como si llevara una venda. Alcé la mirada para ver su expresión, ansiaba ver que era lo que se reflejaba en el espejo de su alma oscura… Si en realidad era tan negra como siempre aparentaba. —Este es el movimiento, no creo que seas tan tonta como para no poderlo hacer por ti misma.

Dejó mi mano ir y esta cayó a mi costado sin llegar a lastimarme, contrario a todos mis recuerdos anteriores con ese hombre. Por alguna razón estaba siendo considerado, haciéndolo todo peor. La realidad se distorsionaba tanto como un ideal, paralela a un sueño, pero tan absurdo que era complicado de diferenciar. Estaba ansiosa, la situación me engullía dentro de un agujero negro, ambos terminarían por volverme loca junto a esa mujer que también habitaba en mis recuerdos.

¿Quién era…? En el fondo no quería recordarla. Ignoré la presencia de ese hombre siniestro y salí de la habitación.

Un pronto descanso para aclarar mi mente ayudaría a establecer mis emociones en una línea fija.

Tal como una vez me mostró esa misma mujer de cabello negro…

—Siempre debes manejar tus emociones al punto de poder utilizarlas, evita toda situación donde controlarte sea imposible, Kagome…—Repetí intentando usar el mismo timbre de voz que recordaba, inesperadamente venían a mi momentos de los cuales no reconocía nada, como si fueran sellados y ahora estos se escaparan lentamente.

Encontré al final del pasillo una escaleras que supuse me llevarían a algún lado de la terraza. Considerando mi escenario tan desalentador sé que es necesario investigar un poco la casa o siempre terminaré perdida dentro de ella, en cambio si aprendía a explorarla no sería necesario que dependa de nadie para que me mostrara las instalaciones.

Una pequeña sombra detuvo mi paso. —No deberías subir sola, nang.

— ¿Rin? —Cuestioné. Fruncí un poco el ceño, mostraba su sonrisa deslumbrante como siempre y no pude sentirme más que aliviada por un poco de compañía agradable para variar.

Se acercó para poder colgarse de mi brazo derecho, su estatura era lo suficientemente buena para una niña de su edad, pero aún le faltaba por crecer. Aunque yo tampoco era muy alta, mi condición era más bien menuda, cosa que siempre me hace sentirme algo en desventaja. — ¿Intentas jugar las escondidas conmigo? —Algo picara me sonrió y luego cruzó sus brazos por detrás, mirándome como si de un regaño se tratase. Parecía que era yo la malcriada.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres. —Repliqué. —No me pierdo a propósito, ¿sabes?

—Y aun así no me dejas acompañarte nunca. —Hizo un ligero puchero y luego dio una media vuelta; había tambaleado un poco por lo que chocó contra mi cadera y alzó la vista sonriente, en verdad parecía una niña muy feliz. ¿Un padre como el de ella era capaz de criar a una niña así de inocente? Ante mis ojos esa jovencita era una maravilla, y hacía latir mi pecho con una extraña calidez familiar, similar a lo que sentía al pensar en mi hermano menor Souta antes de que falleciera. No podía recordarlo claramente, pero al menos, eso me han dicho de mí. —Vamos, te llevo…

—No, espera, yo…—No hubo modo de oponerme, me tomó de la mano y empezó a arrastrarme casi literalmente hasta el primer escalón. Me extrañó que de pronto se detuviera y volteara a verme con expresión de reproche.

—Nang, no soy capaz de cargarte ¿Sabes? Tú caminas…—Me sentí algo avergonzada por esa niña, en verdad que la incauta era yo. Rin tenía poco de inocencia y sólo su rostro era por completo de ingenuidad.

—De acuerdo…

Esta vez la que guío el ascenso fui yo, junto a una señorita realmente feliz de poderme tener a un lado y disfrutar de mi compañía. Las escaleras estaban por finalizar y podía visualizar la luz nocturna, aparentemente subiríamos a un balcón. La escena, con Rin tomando mi mano era, nuevamente, conocida.

— ¿Mencionaste algo, nang?

—Nada. —Suspiré y dejé a mi mano izquierda moverse en un gesto de restarle importancia, cosa que pareció funcionar pues esa pequeña pelinegra devolvió la vista al frente. —Sólo es algo que no puedo recordar…—Ese último susurro no fue audible y agradecí por ello, una presión extraña en mi cerebro se formaba al no tener lúcida aquella memoria de la mujer que una vez le mencioné a Rin.

Llegamos a un pasillo estrecho que contenía una sombría decoración, realmente antigua y casi en estado de inservible. Las cortinas corroídas por la humedad de las paredes aledañas, no era mucho pero si encerraba el aroma, se notaba a simple vista que ese sitio no se utilizaba a menudo.

A la joven no pareció importunarle la mala vista de esa sucia madera que pisábamos conforme avanzamos a una única puerta de perilla oxidada. Había huecos por todos lados dónde se filtraba la luz de luna. Rin la tomó y giró con algo de esfuerzo debido a su estado, la madera tronó haciendo un ruido espantoso que me irritó al instante y me instó a taparme los oídos.

Una preciosa luz de tonos marrones y rayos naranjas apareció frente a nosotras, como si los rayos del Sol llegaran a tocarnos a pesar de la noche, provenía de una ventana bastante colorida directamente colocada por encima una cama de finos trazos y muy bien conservada a pesar de los años. El cuarto era algo sencillo pero con un toque elegante, las cortinas transparentes estaban por encima de otras de color plateado.

Pensé que esa persona debió haber sido de muy buen gusto por la decoración entre plata y oro con sencillos muebles, pero enormes, donde residían varios marcos con fotografías que no alcanzaba a ver. Separé las manos para empezar a caminar hasta ellas, Rin me miraba con algo de nostalgia y supuse que ella conocía a las personas de las fotografías. Tres hombres de cabello plateado, tan similares pero distintos a la vez eran frecuentes en todas ellas. —El mayor es mi abuelo. —Me explicó. —Los otros dos que se miran con rabia son mi papá y mi tío. —No sabía si sonreír o lamentarme por eso, hasta en las fotografías peleaban.

— ¿Y de quien es esta habitación? —Pregunté con sutileza, ella se mostraba algo triste. Quizás esta era mi oportunidad de conocerla a ella como debía, a Rin le entristecía que su única familia siempre estuviera peleando. Los malcriados de su tío y su padre.

—Era de mi abuelo, él murió hace algún tiempo. —Me acerqué a ella y le sonreí dulcemente para aliviarla un poco, correspondió y volví a mirar la foto. —Por eso el pasillo está en mal estado, nadie viene aquí.

—Eso es malo.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Si ellos no vienen aquí no creo que puedan sentirse cerca de su padre, tu abuelo. ¿No lo crees tú? —Y el techo podría caérseles encima, pero ese pensamiento lo guardaré para mí.

—Mi padre dice que hay una razón por la que nadie viene aquí.

Posiblemente alguien moriría si pisaba en el lugar equivocado…

El cristal de una de ellas estaba completamente empolvado por lo que soplé y con el dorso de mi mano retiré los sobrantes. Un apuesto hombre de ojos dorados sostenía a dos niños de orbes iguales que se miraban con resentimiento mientras él sonreía. Parecía no importarle que sus hijos trataran a toda costa de zafarse de su abrazo y seguirse golpeando.

InuYasha se veía algo amoratado de la mejilla izquierda, probablemente un golpe. Sesshoumaru, de mayor tamaño y edad, solamente tenía roja la mejilla en un seguro intento de herida que sólo terminó en roce. El hombre mayor los tomaba por el brazo en una extraña forma de inmovilizarlos, suponiendo que sería para lograr la foto.

Al lado de ese mueble con las fotos un pequeño aparato de color blanco empezó a sonar, un teléfono. Rin contestó con una sonrisa como si supiera de quien se trataba, después de unos monosílabos y mirarme entretenidamente me pasó el auricular y la miré con duda.

—Es para ti. —Me aseguró, poco convencida lo tomé.

— ¿Quién habla? —No hubo respuesta inmediata, tan sólo un respirar muy agitado que me pareció de mal gusto. Como una broma pesada de alguna película. —Voy a cortar…

—No, espera… no me cuelgues. —Su voz me sonsacó algunas lágrimas. Después de oír que era el final no esperaba que tan pronto volviera a escuchar su voz. — ¿Kagome?

—Perdón, sólo… Me sorprendió. —Logré controlar mi voz, no permitiría que él supiera que me sentía dolida. De ser una tonta, de no darme cuenta a tiempo que no debía tomar tan a pecho cada cosa que decía, que si me amó fue algo difícil para él y tenía una razón desconocida para negármelo. Como una estúpida novela barata, dónde no podemos estar juntos porque su familia nos lo impide.

—Tío, no esperaba que me llamaras. —Se apresuró a contestar Rin, pegada a mi mejilla para que la escuchara. — ¿No ibas a tomar un vuelo?

—Estoy descendiendo…—Ladeé el rostro para ver intimidante a Rin, pero ella no me miraba, se divertía cantando una canción a todo pulmón y se cubría los oídos. ¿Se supone que así no escucharía? —Sé que la ves, le pedí a Rin que no escuchara… ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Canta y se cubre los oídos. —Pude escuchar su risa suave y fresca de burla, la que siempre detesté y adoré tan contradictoriamente. —No había necesidad de pedírselo, tú mismo me has dicho que no queda nada entre nosotros.

—Nunca cumples lo que te pido, sigues en esa casa. —Hubo un silencio tortuoso que me alertó de pronto, pero tranquilizándome me forcé a una sonrisa que salió más sencilla de lo que imaginé. Estaba preocupado y me alegraba, pero molesta porque siempre fue un sobreprotector. De alguna manera, ya no dolía tanto. —Kagome, hablaba en serio…

—Siempre has sido algo escandaloso, no entiendo cómo puedes hablar así de tu hermano…

—No exagero. —Interrumpió demasiado serio. —Sesshoumaru me odia más de lo que te imaginas por una idiotez. Si me quiere dañar empezará por ti.

—InuYasha, iré de esta casa. —Refuté molesta. Aunque aún se oprime el corazón no era tan molesto, pesado y denso el sentimiento como lo imaginaba hasta hace unas horas, poco a poco la presión se va desvaneciendo. —Además, no entiendo porque dices que me herirá a mí si ya no tenemos nada que ver.

—No te diré nada, no te incumbe.

— ¿No me incumbe? —Formulé sarcástica, subiendo mi voz dos octavas más altas. —Si no me incumbe no entiendo porque me tengo que ir de aquí.

— ¡Precisamente porque no te importa debes largarte! —Agregó molesto, importándole poco la gente que pudiera haber a su alrededor en aquel aeropuerto, estúpido idiota. Si él quería gritar, yo no tenía problema en hacerlo.

— ¡Haré lo que quiera hasta que me lo digas! —Corté la llamada sin darle tiempo a reprochar. Sé que es capaz de regresarse en este instante a reclamarme en persona pero ya no me importa, esta vez o me lo diría o me lo diría, no tendría ninguna opción y esperaba que estuviera consciente de ello. —Rin, puedes dejar de cantar. —Toqué su hombro para llamar su atención y me sonrió cómplice. — ¿Cómo sabías que era él?

—Este número es privado, sólo el tío lo conoce y es aquí donde me llama para que papá no se entere. —Curiosa me miró a mí y después al piso, donde se entretuvo en un papel que contenía algunas letras trazadas a mano. —La foto.

— ¿La tiré? —Me pregunté a mi misma, quizás con la agitación no me percaté de momento en que se había resbalado del marco. Me incliné al suelo para recogerla, detrás estaban escritos unas cuantas palabras que me sorprendieron de sobre manera. —Aquí dice: "InuYasha y sus dos hijos"

—Creo que era el nombre del abuelo, a papá realmente no le gusta que tío se llame igual porque dice que es algo demasiado importante para ese tonto…

Rin me acababa de dar una de las respuestas a las muchas cuestiones que surgían precipitadamente. ¿Cuál era la razón para el odio de los hermanos? El padre de ambos se llamaba InuYasha, y ya que Inu-no-Taishou simplemente era el título del jefe de la corporación, ahora lo portaba Sesshoumaru según llegué a escuchar en sus oficinas. Pero una simpleza como esa no debe ser la única causa de su odio, aunque significa algo importante…

Normalmente, a quien le designan a llevar el nombre del padre debe ser el mayor, pero si lo lleva el menor…

Si quizás, la importancia de InuYasha para su padre fue mayor que la de su primer hijo, lo que simbolizaba el traspaso del título de Inu-no-Taishou a InuYasha y la delegación de la responsabilidad de todos sus bienes, además de la herencia que mencionó el amargado…

Una de las causas de ese odio oscuro se me presentaba a través de una simple foto.

**OoOoOoO**

Ese día tardamos un poco más en salir de la habitación. Rin estaba jugando a lanzar una pelota cuando golpeó la antigua chapa y nos dejó atrapadas. Era obvio que nadie nos vendría a rescatar si la gente nunca iba a esa habitación, así que tuvimos varias horas antes de decidirnos a salir por la ventana.

Dentro de mis sueños las siguientes noches la dulce sensación del viento de aquella ocasión me embargaba hasta el delirio de todos mis pensamientos, en cada uno de ellos existía un anhelo perdido. Deseos que imaginé y sueños que guardé en las profundidades de mi mente regresaban dentro de una caja de Pandora donde el único sello era una palabra mía, la que más anhelé desde mi infancia hasta los tristes e incomprensibles días de hoy: amor.

Recité las cuatro letras que componen una canción, tanto de dolores y sinsabores como de alegrías y nuevos sueños. Como tales los guardo otra vez para dejarme llevar ante la calidez, la suavidad y el dulce sabor de una piel ajena a la tuya que te roza con caricias infinitas en tus labios sensibles. Ya no me pregunto si estará bien conservar esperanzas para dejarlas romper en mil pedazos cada vez, sin llegar a recoger todas para volver a ser quien era.

En medio de la locura me sentí desfallecer de nuevo por un poco de aire, oxigeno que no llegaba mis pulmones por más súplica de mis labios entreabiertos. Un punzante dolor en la sien y la palpitación de mi boca que despertaba al organismo del cuerpo indicándole bombear sangre sin freno hasta esa zona.

La luz caló mis sentidos al entrar directo por mis pupilas. ¿Artificial o natural? Ya no conseguía distinguir el negro del blanco debido al panorama giratorio de múltiples colores y sombras. Una vaga imagen, alterna a mi realidad, se me presentaba; tanto Rin como yo intentábamos salir de la habitación donde encontré la foto.

— ¿Nang?

Otro cuadro le secundó al anterior, esta vez ambas nos acercábamos a la ventana y salíamos por esta. Extrañamente la baranda estaba muy ancha y caminábamos perfectamente sin el riesgo de caer, un barandal de aspecto delicado pero de fortaleza inverosímil resguardaba nuestros cuerpos de una caída al vacío.

—Señorita Kagome…

Un extraño sabor se impregnó en mi boca como si se tratase de hielo sobre mis labios, un frío que quemaba. Dulce pero cada vez más amargo…

—Creo que al fin está despertando.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Extraño. ¿Era mi voz? No me sentía capaz de reconocerla, la cabeza me dolía.

—Pues creo que lo usual… Mang y sus accidentes. —Comentó con un deje de burla la persona a mi alrededor. Sonaba a una niña, y creo que la conozco… ¿La misma de mis recuerdos? —Nang, creo que esta casa está embrujada ya que sólo te la pasas desmayada o inconsciente…

—Rin…—por fin recuerdo, la niña que me habla es ella. Abro los ojos con reticencia, es más cómodo vivir entre sensaciones y recuerdos fragmentados que me trae de vuelta mi almohada, son más dulces, más irreales. Son sueños. Y de ellos no me quiero alejar. — ¿Qué ha…? —Mi pregunta es inconclusa, un mareo me obliga a frenar mi labia y llevar las manos a la coronilla de su cabeza. —Siento que el cráneo me crece y en cualquier instante reventará desperdigando mi cerebro por todos lados.

—Asco…—Acotó con un gesto de repugnancia. No me había percatado de que lo dije, creí que sólo lo había pensado. —Kagome, creo que te afectó más de lo que debió ser.

—Rin, deja de agobiarla. —Ah, ahora me viene el timbre de una voz cándida pero muy avejentada, también ella me llamó entre sueños. Por cierto, sólo recuerdo que he despertado ¿Qué soñaba? ¿Qué pasó antes de este momento y cómo fue que a él llegué? —Señorita ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

—Kaede, es obvio que ella está bien. —Sonrió con una mezcla de malicia y alegría. Su mirada denotaba el brillo de quien trama un plan maestro a punto de ser ejecutado, casi podría decir que ése supuesto plan ya tenía asegurada su efectividad. Rin, eres una niña de cuidado. —Después de lo que hizo —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y suspiró, ahora parecía fascinada. Acabábamos de perder a una… Un minuto. Tardé demasiado en analizarlo pero ¿Lo que hice? —…hasta yo estaría encantada.

—Mi niña, tú eres muy pequeña aún. Además sabes que el señor…

—Es mi padre, lo sé. —Replicó molesta. Prácticamente me sentía aislada de su conversación, no entendía el tema pero me intrigaba saber que era lo que yo hice. Rin mencionó a su padre, algo que hice… Mi cuerpo inició en delicados espasmos de temor ante lo que podía haber hecho. ¿Gritarle? ¿Abofetearlo? —pero a un hombre tan guapo yo también querría besarlo…

— ¡¿Be-besarlo!?

Enrojecí brutalmente. Con las sábanas me tapé e intenté hundirme en el colchón, quizás encontraría una salida o alguna especie de escape que me llevara al interior de la tierra. Seguramente ahí nadie me encontraría.


	11. Mujer en la soga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.

**O**

**O**

**O**

No podía creerlo, en absoluto. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en la antigua habitación del abuelo de Rin y después… Nada. Oscuridad, una voz, la misma que solía hablarme a veces dentro de mis sueños y me guiaba dentro de la inconsciencia a fragmentos de memorias despedazados, al pasado que tengo problemas para recordar. No puedo recordar prácticamente nada de mi niñez y desde que había entrado a la mansión ni siquiera puedo retener el presente. ¿Acaso…? ¿Me estaré enfermando? Es extraño tener tantos problemas de memoria a corto plazo, incluso los desmayos están llegando a un nivel preocupante, y los dolores de cabeza…

Recordé entonces que el cuarto se había cerrado. Una imagen de la pequeña castaña sonriendo incómoda frente a mí, y tratando en vano de abrir la madera atascada. Ese día tardamos un poco más en salir de la habitación, Rin estaba jugando a lanzar una pelota cuando golpeó la antigua chapa y nos dejó atrapadas. Era obvio que nadie nos vendría a rescatar si la gente nunca iba a esa habitación, así que tuvimos que durar horas antes de decidirnos a salir por la ventana…—Nang, debemos salir por aquí. —Ella fue quien lo había sugerido.

— ¿No es peligroso? —Cuestioné preocupada. Con una caída desde esa altura sería incapaz de salvarme, moriría desangrada en el suelo y seguramente nadie lloraría mi muerte. Bueno, quizás exageraba un poco, pero realmente era peligroso y no era solo yo, llevaba a la niña, además con la mala suerte que últimamente me persigue dentro de esta casa creo que de verdad podría pasar. —Tiene que haber otra forma.

—No. —Respondió ella. Fue lo único que le escuché decir antes de que alzara el pie derecho y emprendiera su camino por el inseguro borde de la ventana. Era alto, realmente alto, no quería ver hacia abajo y asegurarme si era un segundo o tercer piso por temor a la altura, prefería imaginar que estaba cercana al suelo.

— ¡Espera! —Grité desesperada, tratando de frenarla pero era imposible sin lanzarla primero. Armándome de valor decidí seguirla, si caíamos por lo menos podría cubrirla con mi cuerpo. Di dos leves golpes al borde para asegurarme que fuera sólido, mi vista se impresionó al ver una ancha tabla del mismo color blanco de la casa con un barandal de protección que no dejaba ningún peligro a la vista. Si me lo hubiera dicho primero podría haberme ahorrado los pensamientos heroicos.

Rin avanzaba alegremente, admirando el mismo paisaje que yo hasta que sus ojos se concentraron en un punto fijo, perdiendo todo color. Duró un largo tiempo observando a ese lugar hasta que la alcance y traté de verlo también, me daba curiosidad saber qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención. Frente a mí la figura de un hombre de ojos ambarinos e inexpresivos estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta principal.

— ¡Papá! —gritó ella, sin darse cuenta que yo estaba muy por encima de la reja y ese empujón me descolocó lo suficiente para bambolear sobre ésta…

Me tambaleé. Por suerte era lo suficientemente resistente para sostenerme de ella y volver a controlar mi equilibrio, aunque ver por un instante el suelo en el que puedes caer y destrozar tu cuerpo no es nada alentador. Suspiré pesadamente y seguí a Rin que no se había percatado de mi pequeño accidente, cuando ladeé el rostro tampoco estaba la silueta de Sesshoumaru tratando de atravesarme con sus ojos. Si las miradas mataran quizás estarían velándome por quinta ocasión…

_Muerte._

Esa palabra acudió a mí con un escalofrío indescriptiblemente abrumador, como un horrible presentimiento. ¿Qué es lo que me perturbaba? Seguramente me habré golpeado con el marco de la ventana al salir de la habitación y por eso ahora pienso cosas tan raras.

Tras retrasarme unos segundos me apresuré a seguir a la pequeña que ahora me llamaba con un ademán en su mano. Extraño, pero este sitio de alguna manera siempre me resultaba tan familiar. Una pequeña terraza con una mesa bellamente decorada aunque vieja y una sombrilla parecía recibirnos, lista para una tarde perfecta con el almuerzo servido, sólo que aquí faltaba algo de limpieza. — ¡Nang! —Gritó ella. — ¡Mira, es esa cosa que ustedes llaman radio!

— ¿Nosotros? —Cuestioné sintiéndome ofendida. —No soy tan vieja ¿sabías? Apenas voy a cumplir los dieciocho años. Y tampoco es que ahora no existan…

— ¿Dieciocho? Creí que eras más pequeña. —No sé si sentirme ofendida o halagada en este caso ¿Pequeña? ¿Por mi actitud o mi rostro? Definitivamente algún día habría de preguntárselo. —Yo tengo diez años…—Comentó como cualquier casualidad, quizás para ella no significaba mucho pero yo a los diez años dejé de visitar China junto a mi familia, algo que nunca entendí la razón.

—Diez años…

—Sí. —Caminó alegre al pequeño aparato de pilas que hasta a mí me resultó antiguo e intentó encenderlo. —Escuchemos algo de música.

**OoOoO**

_De nuevo escucharé esos alegres lamentos hoy._

_Aún si renaciera estaría condenada a amarte_

_Porque las leyes son asuntos del amor_

Esa joven yo la conozco… Su cuerpo se mueve constantemente e intenta escapar pero no puede, porque ese hombre la sujeta del cuello y aprieta. Inquiere toda su fuerza… Ella grita desesperadamente por ayuda. La vida se alejaba de su cuerpo segundo a segundo, pero el hombre no estaba satisfecho. Quería más, lo deseaba todo, sus ojos la recorrían con un brillo siniestro que la paralizó. Soltó su agarre para permitirle respirar un momento y depositó un beso, uno suave y calmo en sus labios que ya no daban resistencia, se dejaban ser. El brillo siniestro de esos ojos ámbar relucía en los orbes marrones de ella, a quien yo conozco. Con quien me han comparado miles de veces porque dicen que somos idénticas…

Esa mujer que conozco mira indiferentemente al hombre que la tiene presa pero puedo distinguir la decepción; en cambio él no sonríe, no tiene expresión. El engaño se ha terminado.

—No eres él…

—Y tú no me importas. No necesito de los sentimientos, sólo debes obedecer.

—Alguien como tú no puede darme órdenes. Solo buscas atarle, conmigo. InuYasha no…

_Voltea y encontrarás una belleza incomparable_

_Lo hermoso muere joven, reina de la noche_

Su conversación se silencia, aunque ellos siguen moviéndose frenéticos en una acalorada discusión. No me agrada, esa persona no la quiere, no la ama como yo lo hago. Le hace daño, la hiere y solo le importa el dinero. Siento que en cualquier momento algo terrible pasará. Mi escondite es debajo de una mesa presenciando toda la escena, en la terraza donde tranquilamente tomaba el desayuno antes de ver que estas dos personas llegaran. Mi cuerpo de niña impide que pueda hacer algo más, aunque tenga miedo de lo que le pueda pasar. Todo se oscurece… La piel de esa joven brilla preciosa con las sombras.

_Pásame ya la cuerda_

_La muerte está por llegar,_

_Se acerca por mi espalda_

El cuerpo femenino se mece de un lado a otro sostenido únicamente por una cuerda atada en su cuello; ya sin vida. Mis ojos derraman lágrimas amargas por esa persona que no recuerdo y sin embargo quiero mucho, demasiado.

Un hombre se acerca a la escena y conmocionado retira la soga que la hace pender del techo. No suelta lágrimas pero sus ojos sollozan sin ellas; es seguro acercarme a él. Y me abrazo a su pecho a llorar, él me recibe sorprendido pero inmediatamente me acoge y suelta murmullos conmigo. Él es cálido y tiene el mismo color de ojos que la persona que vi antes discutiendo con esta mujer, pero él no es malo… Doy un inocente beso buscando calor…

_Y hoy vuelvo a escuchar los lamentos_

_De hombres pecadores que no dejarán de amar_

_Ellos ya pagarán._

**OoOoO**

Y abro los ojos aquí, postrada en esta cama. Ahora podía recordarlo. Después de salir del cuarto y caminar a la terraza me desvanecí, teniendo un episodio abrupto de memorias pasadas. Transpiraba a mares, sintiendo mi cuerpo afiebrado.

¿Por qué olvidé muchas cosas a partir de los diez años? Mi madre me había llevado a una terapia con alguien que me dijo que nunca recordaría nada de todo aquello. De la muerte de esa mujer y el beso con ese hombre a tan corta edad sólo, ¿esa tonta canción había activado esa parte de mí? ¿Algo tan extraño como eso podría suceder?

—Y… —Logré mencionar débilmente, tratando de hablar. — ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

El beso. El maldito beso que sigo sin recordar.

—Bueno, de pronto cuando empezaste a escuchar la canción te detuviste. —Mi sonrojo era progresivo pero ganaba el sentimiento de inquietud sobre mi recuerdo. Dos hombres de ojos color ámbar… Uno frío e inexpresivo y otro que me inspiraba confianza, una mujer idéntica a mí. ¿Quién era quién? —Cuando comenzaste a llorar me asustaste mucho, corrí a buscar a mi papá y te cargó.

—En ese momento, aún en medio de las lágrimas le diste un beso…—completó Kaede. Ella era una mujer rechoncha de agradable aspecto, según me contaron, la ama de llaves y nana de los hermanos Taishou.

—Has despertado…

Miré alrededor y me pareció ver el mismo resplandor de aquel entonces observándome, frío e indiferente.

Sesshoumaru…

Aquellos ojos de tonos ámbar, el mismo color de un pedazo petrificado, recorrieron la superficie completa de mi cuerpo como buscando cualquier indicio de gravedad. El cuarto estaba exclusivamente ocupado por dos personas: ése hombre que me intimidaba y mi temerosa persona que rogaba por la intervención de alguien más, busqué a Rin y a la señora Kaede.

—Se han ido. —Inquirió la voz. Debido a su extraña habilidad para leer la mente, aunado a mi rostro tan expresivo como si se tratase de leer un libro.

Y de nuevo la atmósfera tensa gobernó. Aquellos recuerdos sobre un hombre de ojos idénticos a él y una mujer de cabellos negros que decían sería su viva figura al crecer. ¿Sería a quien olvidé? Seguramente pertenecía a los recuerdos perdidos a mis diez años que mi madre nunca se preocupó por mencionar. Estaba muy confundida, quizás… también podría ser InuYasha.

Lo que vi fue extraño, nada conciso. Una pelea entre un hombre y una mujer, como este la sofocaba lentamente sin embargo se detuvo para darle un beso, el cuerpo femenino pendiendo de la cuerda casi hecha un hilo por su finura. Por último a alguien que me brindó consuelos en sus brazos y a quien, a pesar de ser mucho mayor, di el primer beso de mi vida con el propósito inocente de decirle que era su amiga. — ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —Pregunté al vacío. En realidad sólo exteriorizaba mis pensamientos ya que por obvia razones no esperaba contestación.

—Es mi casa, tengo el derecho de estar donde se me dé la gana…—No la esperaba y sin embargo llegó. Aunque no una cortante y sencilla que hubiera preferido mil veces a ésta tan agria, atípico de él.

—Algo temes… — Profesé. Tarde me di cuenta de mi gran error; Sesshoumaru caminó hasta posarse a mi lado y me miró lo más frívolo que consiguió. —Sé que me vigilas. —Seguí, a pesar de que él intentaba atemorizarme la verdad no hacía falta, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba levemente ante la posibilidad de que él fuera a quien yo recuerdo.

—Las cosas no son lo que parecen…

Y su mano, cual vil garra de un demonio, se movilizó hasta la piel que conforma mi cuello tanteando suavemente hasta cerrarse sobre éste. El dorado de sus ojos se hizo neutro asemejando al gris y generó una sonrisa torcida que me atemorizó. Apretó un poco más, el aire me faltaba. Pero rápidamente me soltó y retrocedió hasta marcharse del cuarto dejándome con el latir desbocado del corazón como único ritmo sonoro en la soledad.

¿Qué pretendía al decir eso? Cuando pienso me confundo más cada instante. Recuerdos perdidos, personas que aparentemente en mi vida jamás había visto ahora retornan y comparten el secreto que yo no recuerdo. La clave que todo lo enlazaba era la mujer de la fotografía, madre de Rin y primera esposa del Taishou mayor. Una persona que yo quería. La flor de campanilla china, proveniente de un país que yo siempre visité cuando niña pero la familia no me dejó ir más después de una noche olvidada a los diez años.

Comprendo ahora quien era, Kikyou fue quien me cuidó en mi estadía en el país chino cuando mi padre había fallecido. Ella es la mujer que me sostiene en mis efemérides. Siempre me dijeron que sería la viva imagen de aquella que compartía lazos sanguíneos; porque ella fue mi tía y yo presencié la noche de su muerte.

¿Suicidio u homicidio? En aquél entonces no comprendía la magnitud. Sin embargo la reacción de Sesshoumaru ante mis palabras indicaba que algo de lo que yo sospechaba, él ya lo intuía; quizás hablé de más cuando me desmayé y ese hombre ya estaba consciente de que recordaba casi todo… — _Las cosas no son lo que parecen…_ —Musité mientras recordaba diferentes hechos.

¿Qué es lo que parecía y que era aquello que no?

InuYasha muchas veces me advirtió que su hermano era peligroso y en sus peleas siempre le exigía que no se me acercase. Sesshoumaru decía que nada es lo que aparentaba pero en el medio de la confusión quien pagaba consecuencias resultaba ser yo. Si todo era tal y como parecía, si el Taishou que habita en esta casa resulta ser el asesino probablemente mi vida estaría en peligro. Pero si no…

—Debo salir de aquí…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Kou: Ya, sé que tardado mucho, pero realmente no estoy acostumbrada a usar AO3 y lo olvidó seguido. Mil disculpas para la gente que lee.


	12. Historias de un balcón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.
> 
> Advertencias: A mediación de la historia hay un cambio de narrador a tercera persona.

Recostada sobre la mullida cama mantuve contra mi pecho a mi pequeña hija adoptiva, acariciando su cabello negro, tratando de desenredarlo con cuidado pues a pesar de ser casi liso por completo las puntas onduladas eran bastante rebeldes. Rin me miró, parecía estudiar mis gestos. Le dediqué una sonrisa sincera, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de mi gran debate mental.

Momentos antes, sin que nadie se diera cuenta había salido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para pensar. Mi salida de esa casa debería ser inmediata, pero irme sin más causaría muchas sospechas sobre mi persona y podría conducir a una persecución. Sesshoumaru hasta ahora no había hecho nada por movilizarme, simplemente me dejaba hacer con Rin de un lado para otro y muy de vez en cuando me hablaba de planes a futuro dónde obtenía una cruel venganza sobre mi marido.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de la persona que vi esa noche, pero seguía sin querer estar ahí. Todo era tan extraño, si de verdad quisiera hacerme algo yo no seguiría viva para contarlo, él tenía los medios, la oportunidad y el poder, podría deshacerse de mí con relativa facilidad. Comenzaba a sospechar que esos supuestos planes de arruinar a su hermano eran simples discursos para mantenerme convenientemente interesada en otros temas. Quizás queriendo distraerme para que no me percatara de su verdadero propósito al llevarme a su mansión. Eso era aún peor.

Antes creía que a pesar de que no pudiera confiar en él por lo menos conocía sus intenciones, pero ahora no estaba segura. Si quería marcharme de este lugar sin recibir ninguna consecuencia era necesario observar toda la situación con detenimiento y paciencia para encontrar el momento indicado en que pudiera escapar. Y la clave estaba en el pasado, pero mis recuerdos sobre Kikyou son nimios, apenas sé que me daba clases de chino (de ahí que conociera un poco sobre el idioma) y modales básicos para destacar en alta sociedad, como si yo fuera una especie de princesa o heredera de un gran conglomerado.

A pesar de los orígenes humildes de nuestra familia, su marido era de cuna noble ya que se había casado con un hombre de la nobleza o algo así y se hizo cargo de mí por algún tiempo. Lo único que estaba establecido hasta ahora es que ella era mi tía y en mi mente estaba grabada con claridad su apariencia.

Seguir tratando de ordenarlo todo me hundía en un estupor bastante pesado por lo que me pareció una mejor elección entablar una plática con mi acompañante para despejarme.

— ¿Segura de que pasó? —Cuestioné, refiriéndome a la anterior charla de mi condición en la mañana. Un beso que aconteció entre Sesshoumaru y yo, del cual no tenía mucha idea. Seguía sin creer que en medio de la inconsciencia haya sido capaz de hacer algo tan… No sabía que palabra podría describirlo. Era molesto ciertamente, pero también… Había un vago sentimiento cálido impregnado en mis labios…

—Sí. —Repitió —Luego yo y nana Kaede nos hicimos cargo de bañarte, para bajar la temperatura. —Respondió con simpleza.

—Me la he pasado tanto tiempo desmayada en esta casa que ni tiempo he dedicado a asearme. —Suspiré, sintiendo el cuerpo algo entumecido por el frío. Estiré el brazo y tomé una frazada para que nos cubriera a ambas. Ella se acurrucó más contra mi pecho, buscando calor y comodidad y yo la rodeé con un abrazo. —Me siento realmente sucia.

Y no era solo en mi cuerpo físico. Estaba llena de basura mental.

—Puedes tomar un baño, te pasaste la noche en el bosque. —Expresó sonriente, encrespando mis nervios. ¿Cómo lo sabía ella? Pensé que había sido discreta, seguramente a esta hora la mansión entera sabría de mi desaparición nocturna y eso no era nada bueno, no quería alertar al demonio. Me pregunto si ella habrá sido la primera en enterarse. —Te equivocas. —Mencionó de pronto, sorprendiéndome un momento, pero entendí que el escrutinio y la observación sobre mi persona eran precisamente para eso: adivinar en todo momento lo que pasaba por mi mente. Un don heredado del padre; bufé. —Papá se dio cuenta de que no estabas cuando vino a buscarte a mi cuarto.

—Seguramente tendría algún plan de tortura en mi contra y al no verme se alarmó. —Bromeé, alzando una mano y haciendo un ademán de desdén sarcástico. —Claro, su conejillo de indias se escapa y él va a su captura.

—En realidad…—Realizó una pausa, lo que me hizo mirarla. Había imaginado que sería por ponerle un poco de drama a su frase pero al notar unas finas lágrimas recorriendo sus ojos la atraje a mi pecho, tratando de calmarla. Había empezado a llorar.

Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera. No emitía sonidos ni se desgarraba la garganta gritando en un berrinche como cualquier niño. Sólo veía al vacío con esos ojos chocolates perdidos similares a los míos y más lágrimas brotando de sus cuencas desoladas. Gota tras gota se engrosaban, una tras otra sabían a amargura contenida. Pregunté hasta el cansancio que sucedía, si podía ayudarla pero ella no daba una respuesta, no reaccionaba.

Pensé que quizás no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para contarme, aunque doliera un poco debía admitir que era muy pronto para pedirle explicaciones por todo o tal vez no quería deprimirme a mí también. Sea cuál sea el motivo yo misma empecé a llorar. Quizás fue la solidaridad o el hecho de sentirme igual a ella que me dejé embargar por los sentimientos, nublando mi razón. Sin pensar, sólo apreciar cada emoción; llorábamos al unísono sin desgarrarnos las cuerdas vocales, sin sonido, en silencio. En medio de la nada.

—Ambas lloramos mucho hasta acabar dormidas… —Murmuré.

Ella se removió entre mis brazos, prestándome atención, le regalé una sonrisa. — ¿No quieres bañarte conmigo? —Ofrecí, extendiendo mi mano que ella tomó con gusto.

Pasamos al cuarto de baño, intentando eliminar ese demacrado rostro que cargábamos. En el espejo, sonreía a mi reflejo intentando alegrarme por verme tan mal después de llorar; pero los músculos faciales de inmediato se aflojaron, causando que cayera la absurda máscara y mis emociones me guiaran gustosas al profundo centro de la Tierra que no es nada parecido a lo que dicen.

Me aseguré que el agua tuviera una temperatura agradable y procedía a desnudarme, Rin pronto hizo lo mismo. Entramos a la tina previamente preparada salpicando gotas y elevando burbujas. Parecía un juego, le tallé el cabello y con la espuma formaba peinados de lo más extravagantes; ¿Qué pensaría un verdadero estilista si veía algo como eso? Seguro me gritaría que era una aficionada de quinta.

Rin se encargó de tallarnos a ambas, primero lavó su menudo cuerpo con el jabón aromático de durazno que tanto le gustaba y a mí me roció no sé qué fragancia, además de lavarme con una barra de flor de Sakura. No lo pude evitar, pero me dio mucha risa cuando ella se sonrojaba un poco por tallar mi cuerpo más desarrollado.

—Nang, ¿por qué a las mujeres nos crecen? —Me dijo mientras continuaba con la labor, fue mi turno para sonrojarme un poco.

—No lo sé, supongo que se necesitan para dar leche a los hijos. —Respondí deseando que no preguntara nada más indiscreto.

— ¿Y el vello de las axilas? —Pero lamentablemente ella era demasiado curiosa. — ¿Y la cintura? ¿Y el pelo en…?

— ¡Son cambios corporales que tú ya tendrás al crecer! —Grité abochornada, su mano apuntando en dirección a cada pregunta me advirtió del final de la última. Por suerte, me salvé de aquella última.

— ¿Sabes? —Preguntó de pronto. Cambiando su semblante como hace unos momentos. —Me enteré de algo que no sé qué pensar. —Se acercó con cuidado, como si estuviera a punto de contarme un secreto. —Nang ¿te lo puedo contar?

— ¿Pensabas que no te iba a escuchar? Claro que no, jamás había algo como eso. —Sonreí, otorgándole un poco más de confianza en sí misma. Me dio mucha ternura, creyendo que yo no le haría caso. Pero, cambiando el tema, pensé que debía ser aquello que causó que llorara hace un momento. —Escuché, sin querer… que papá había asesinado a una persona…

OoOoO

Mantuve el silencio unos momentos más, antes de atreverme a abrir la boca en espera de emitir una respuesta causando un movimiento torpe ya que de mis labios no emergieron sino sonidos tontos y balbuceos incomprensibles. No tenía idea de que debía hacer o decir ante la mueca triste de mi pequeña hija, ante la posibilidad de que su propio padre fuera alguien capaz de asesinar.

Recordé entonces a Kikyou, las advertencias anteriores de InuYasha… ¿Estarían relacionadas? Quizás, pero ahora no importaba. Lo urgente era tranquilizar a Rin quien no era culpable de cualquier acción hecha o no del mayor de los Taishou. Armándome de valor intenté sonar convencida de mis propias mentiras. —Rin, sólo son palabras, seguro hay algún mal entendido… ¿dónde las escuchaste? —Inicié lentamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa mal disimulada en mi rostro.

—Bueno, pasaba por el despacho de papá. —Explicó. —Pero no quise quedarme a escuchar más.

—Debió ser alguien que estaba enojado con él, por eso dijo algo sin sentido ¿no lo crees? —Y sonreí de nuevo, ella correspondió. Tomó un puñado de espuma entre sus manos y luego lo arrojó al techo quedando adherida una gran parte que no tardó en escurrir sobre nosotras.

—Tienes razón, él no es malo después de todo.

Y la espuma que no quedó terminó de caer sobre mi rostro, impidiéndome hablar o probaría el sabor del jabón de durazno. Ambas reímos, iniciando una guerra de espuma que pronto terminó en el suelo, techo, paredes y por cada rincón del cuarto menos en nuestros cuerpos. Tanto Rin como yo teníamos muy mala puntería. Con nuestros movimientos el agua se desbordó un poco al salir. De verdad acabábamos de crear un desastre, sentía pena por la persona encargada de limpiarlo todo; tomé una toalla para secarme y ella me imitó, no lo pensé antes pero al parecer se había tomado la molestia de traernos ropas limpias al cuarto de baño.

Eran dos kimonos preciosos, el de ella en tono naranja en tela a cuadros y algunas figuras del mismo color verde que el delgado y sencillo obi. Se recogió el cabello en una pequeña coleta a un lado y más de la mitad de su cabello quedó suelto; yo en cambio vestí uno sencillo en tono celeste con un obi y detalles en rojo, al igual que las sandalias que descubrí al retirar mi ropa.

No tardamos mucho en vestirnos y salir, al mirar atrás quise huir inmediatamente, era como si presintiera un regaño por parte de la empleada ante el desorden. ¿No soy como una niña? Todavía temo a los regaños… Sonreí, tratando de concentrarme en el presente y usándolo a modo de escape, de aquellos que tanto me gustan, en el mundo interno de mis pensamientos; aquél dónde todas las situaciones inimaginables suceden y lo irreal domina. Viajo a mis tiempos de infancia.

Todo con tal de no pensar en lo anteriormente dicho por Rin. Y es que…

¿Sesshoumaru, homicida?

Lo creía, pero me negaba a aceptar que fuera verdad. Podría tener la mirada más cruel que la de un humano ordinario, quizás el cuerpo suficientemente fuerte para ahorcar y el porte de un maníaco bastante astuto. Tal vez hasta su carácter era el más sanguinario que yo he visto en mi vida, pero… Me froté las sienes con ambas manos, tantas evidencias me hacen pensar que sí era culpable. No sabía que creer, prefería soñar con que mis recuerdos confusos de esa noche lo estaban incriminando en algo de lo que no tenía culpa pero las posibilidades eran casi nulas.

Dejé a la castaña en su cuarto y me decidí a salir, le prometí pasar más al rato porque quería salir a un festival: ahora sé el porqué de las yukatas. En un par de horas saldríamos de esta enorme mansión al mundo exterior, sentí como si tuviera la posibilidad de salir de una jaula. Y quizás así era. Como un lugar de costura, hay un hilo que me ata a este lugar.

Necesitaba buscar a Sesshoumaru y aclarar de una vez por todas mis dudas, sobre todo por su hija. No me siento feliz de que ella esté tan preocupada, además yo misma me sentiría con más confianza. El problema era que, si resultaba ser verdad, me estaría exponiendo a un peligro mayor. No podría abandonar a Rin a su suerte, debía buscar el momento para escapar juntas.

**OoOoO**

La mujer de labios y ojos carmines continúo dando vueltas por la sala, indignada al tener que esperar por un hombre como aquél. Tenía su orgullo por encima de todo, por ello jamás profesaría los verdaderos motivos que la llevaban a actuar de ese modo, pretendiendo ser fría, distante, provocativa e indiferente. Solo quería intentar atraerlo.

Un sirviente le indicó que pasara al cabo de media hora y suspiró involuntariamente aliviada. Sus caderas se contonearon en el traje de estilo chino con corte alto en los muslos, las cintas negras que entallaban su talle se ajustaban perfecto a su cintura, el corte típico con cuello alto lucía con ambos botones desabrochados dejando al descubierto su formado pecho. Ataviada en ese traje rojo, con detalles y cintas negras, entró la elegante y actual esposa del Inu no Taishou: Kagura Aihara.

Gracias a un acuerdo matrimonial ambos estaban casados bajo términos estrictos: seis meses con los que por fin la gran fortuna de su padre pasaría a sus manos para ser administrada. Su mayor sueño después de desear verlo muerto.

—Sesshoumaru…—Proclamó ella al ver que estaba mirando impasible varios documentos de suma importancia; frunció el ceño cuando no obtuvo respuesta. —Vine aquí por lo que hablamos esta mañana, pero ni con todo lo que te he dicho te dignas a hablarme…

—No es necesario, el plazo término y pronto estaremos divorciados. —Golpeó la madera con las hojas para acomodarlas.

— ¡Sesshoumaru! —Imitó el golpe al escritorio. — ¿¡Porque actúas tan insensible con todo!? —Sus ojos enardecieron con un fuego de rencor vívido, le molestaba su actitud en esta clase de situaciones.

Sólo en esta clase de situaciones.

Siempre vivió fascinada con su carácter reservado e indiferente, de aquellos ojos ámbar cargados de matices ocre y gris en una perfecta mezcla de individualidad. Lo admiraba y tenía el mismo miedo que respeto. Por eso cuando necesitó ayuda para obtener el control de la empresa de su padre de una maldita vez no dudó en pedírsela a él. Con un excelente acuerdo constatado en papeles plenamente legales, y el suficiente beneficio para su empresa que lo obligara a no rechazar.

Estando empecinada en aquellos momentos su brazo fue tomado bruscamente por él, arrastrando al umbral de la puerta sin emitir palabra. Quería sacarla de su despacho y hablar en otra parte pues no era necesario que toda su servidumbre conociera cada rasgo de su vida con los gritos que proclamaba su futura ex-mujer. Siempre había sido así en cada discusión, el carácter y voluntad férrea de la pelinegra le resultaba intrigante, más por el hecho de que fuera a él a quien acudiera.

Recordaba el día en que la vio por primera vez: elegante, impositiva y sobretodo, ella intentaba provocarlo. No negaba que le despertaba el interés y quizás aumentaba un poco su libido como cualquier hombre hecho de carne pero todo aquello se había esfumado esos últimos días; le resultaba obvia la razón.

Tenía un nuevo juguete. Kagome Higurashi.

La llevó a la parte alta de la mansión, una especie de azotea aparte, desconectada del otro lado de la casa donde estaba la terraza. Kagura reconoció que escogió un buen lugar para hablar con discreción, negándose a reconocer que su voz solía elevarse y causar disturbios en sus peleas verbales. Lo comprobó en la mañana cuando por coraje llegó a decir que su esposo era el culpable de la muerte de Kikyou en su cara, en su territorio, el despacho; aunque tampoco estaba segura de su inocencia al no conocer a detalle la historia. Se detuvieron y ella volvió a la realidad.

—Has estado evitándome, al igual que a ella. —Proclamó Sesshoumaru. —Me has hecho imposible el divorcio.

— ¿A tu nuevo juguete? —Respondió en tono sarcástico, obviando la segunda parte de su comentario. —Realmente esa niña no me molesta demasiado, si tomas en cuenta que te desafió y la sigues manteniendo aquí.

—No tienes derecho a decir algo o demostrar tus celos, nuestro negocio terminó. —Ella frunció el ceño, abochornada de sus palabras. ¿Celosa? ¿De él? Quizás lo idealizó mucho todo ese tiempo. —El contrato decía que al término de los seis meses ambos firmamos el divorcio, tú tomarías el control de las empresas Aihara y me entregarías el diez por ciento de las acciones con futuros planes de la adquisición en recompensar por ayudarte a cobrar tu herencia.

—El trato sigue en pie. —Protestó de inmediato. —Y jamás estaría celosa de alguien como ella, pero no entiendo tu ganancia en mantenerla aquí. —Esbozó una sonrisa, provocando cierto desconcierto en él. —Quizás sea que te has vuelto muy blando, si esa niña tuya la quiere como a su madre…—Sus ojos carmines brillaron ante el asomo de una frase ideal para fastidiarlo. —O tal vez… ¿te has enamorado de esa chiquilla?

—Nunca me rebajaría a tanto. —Sentenció. La sonrisa de la pelinegra se amplió al notar como la mandíbula masculina crujía con cierta rabia.

—No importa si lo estás o no. Aún tienes _ése_ método para deshacerte de ella si te rechaza…

—Maldita. —Profirió entre dientes. Sentía su sangre hervir de sólo recordar aquél hecho tan desagradable del pasado que era la única cosa que Kagura conocía bien; no soportaba la sola idea de perder la calma pero esta vez era necesario dejar a un lado la estúpida cordura.

Alzó su mano hasta el delicado cuello femenino, buscando presionar lo suficiente para ahogarla sin asfixiarla del todo, sin embargo la mujer fue más rápida al actuar: cuando fue apresada por las fuertes manos elevó sus manos con asombrosa velocidad y luego los dejó caer en la unión de su brazo y antebrazo para hacerlo perder presión y doblarlos. Funcionó, inmediatamente el golpe en el área adversa a los codos debilitó la fuerza empleada de Sesshoumaru.

—Técnica de autodefensa. —Exclamó con jadeos cuando se vio liberada. —Conozco tus actitudes más de lo que deseara.

—Eso es lo que crees. —Gesticuló con una sonrisa perversa.

Incluso antes de sentirlo llegar hasta ella, una pequeña punzada en su costado le hizo retroceder en un ángulo peligroso muy cercano a la orilla del segundo piso.

La pelinegra sintió la gruesa barda entre sus manos, recorriéndola hasta no sentir nada. La presión del aire contra su espalda la hizo caer en cuenta de su situación crítica. Concentró su visión en la última persona que deseaba ver, moviendo sus labios para que él leyera aquellas palabras que siempre quiso decir más el orgullo se lo impedía.

Fueron tres segundos. Kagura cayó al vacío.

Y una persona observó todo desde la ventana de enfrente.


	13. En agónica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.

Me detuve unos momentos para calmar mi acelerada respiración, estaba realmente cansada. Había estado vagando sin rumbo durante un buen rato, intentado buscar al dueño de la casa para aclarar algunas de mis dudas sobre los rumores y tantear un poco el terreno. Tenía que ser discreta y acercarme poco a poco a las preguntas que me darían la respuesta que buscaba sin arriesgarme demasiado. No podía ir y cuestionar tan obviamente con un: "¡Hey Sesshoumaru, me dijeron que has matado a alguien! ¿Es verdad? Vamos, cuéntamelo todo…"

Dios, me asesinaría de inmediato fuera o no el culpable. Sólo pensar en sus ojos siniestros demandando mi sangre como pago por el atrevimiento era lo suficientemente aterrador para pensarlo con cuidado…

Quizás no se encontraba en la casa, pues no estaba por ninguna parte. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos para encontrarle me resultó imposible ubicarlo en algún lugar. Suspiré con fuerza, sintiendo el arder mis pulmones por el esfuerzo de halar suficiente oxígeno, mi pecho se llenaba de una sensación bastante pesada. Odiaba por completo los deportes que involucraran dolor físico, y sobre todo, un gasto inútil de mi voluntad cuándo no conseguía nada, como ahora mismo.

Normalmente no tendría la necesidad ni el gusto de querer enfrentarlo cara a cara, mucho menos porque solía aparecer como fantasma en los momentos más inoportunos, pero esta vez era diferente. Quizás no urgente (aún apreciaba lo suficiente mi vida para arrojarme a lo idiota como otros que conocía) pero la ansiedad me carcomía por dentro a cada segundo. Pensar que tanto yo como Rin estábamos en peligro me tenía al borde una crisis de nervios. En el fondo tenía la leve esperanza de que todo fueran dramatizaciones mías, ni siquiera estaba segura de que el hombre de mis recuerdos fuera él pero no podía confiarme.

Miré alrededor, echando un último vistazo, esperanzada, y al no hallarle bufé frustrada. Tanto por nada, ahora tendría que regresar cansada a mí cuarto. Al buscar el camino de regreso me di cuenta de que había ido tan rápido y con la mente tan nublada que ni siquiera concebí como fue que encontré de nuevo el camino a ese cuarto que anteriormente fue del Inu no Taishou.

¿Cómo fue que yo hice eso?

De alguna forma terminé de nuevo pasando por la ventana a la sección restringida del balcón desde otro lugar. Los caminos que conectaban la mansión me eran cada vez más misteriosos y aterradores, de verdad, si no aprendía pronto un día de éstos terminaría en un sótano oscuro del que nadie me pudiera rescatar.

Me recargué sobre el barandal recordando aquella vez que sentí caerme de ese mismo sitio y las palabras de Rin volvieron a atacar mis pensamientos. Mi cara pasó del color de la blanca nieve, por causa del aire frío, a un profundo rojo como tomate, sentía como hervía tanto mi rostro que llegué a creer que la sangre se me desbordaba a través de la piel.

Me prendí por la comparación tan ilógica, sin embargo nada de eso puede hacerme dejar de pensar en aquél momento.

El sabor de un dulce y amargo beso que quedó impregnado en mis labios me recordaba algo, a la respuesta verdadera de todo lo que he intentado negar conscientemente, pero a la vez, era como si algo dentro de mí intentara esconder respuestas que no quiero encontrar. Algo oscuro, profundo y peligroso se enredaba con mi pasado perdido, y ese supuesto beso que di en medio de mis delirios estaba conectado de alguna manera extraña. Bajé la mirada en cuanto toqué ligeramente la curvatura de mis labios, delineando con las yemas aquella calidez que no se ha desprendido en ningún momento. Me sentía naturalmente nerviosa e incómoda, pero no era todo…

Hay algo que olvidé, más allá de una muerte. Hay algo que me falta más allá de todo lo que puedo comprender de mi personalidad… Existe una parte de mí que necesito recuperar con una mayor necesidad que la de seguir intentado lleva una vida normal. Pero, mi propia consciencia se negaba a quererlo y lo evitaba, empezaba a creer que en el instante en el que todo estuviera unido dentro de mi cabeza me arrepentiría cruelmente.

 _Antes_ …

Antes de conocer a InuYasha Taishou…

 _Y después_ …

Después de alejarme de él…

Las dos frases se apoderaron de mis cuestionamientos internos. Las claves selladas que aparecían eran cada vez más frecuentes y radicales, causándome una severa migraña. ¿Antes y después? Era algo que no coincidía. No había tenido nada que fuera igual o al menos levemente parecido en ambos momentos.

Pude escuchar la voz de aquella persona repitiéndolo constantemente, sentir sus delicadas manos revolviendo mis cabellos oscuros, cantando para mí una melancólica canción. Cómo si me arrullara.

_No puedo ni suspirar en mi deseo de ser rescatada…_

_Sólo contaba la cantidad de signos de la soledad que empecé a escribir_

—El beso… Mi primer beso…—Repetí frenéticamente antes de darme cuenta. Mi mano se movió sin mi consentimiento deletreando un nombre que me sorprendió demasiado, ni claro ni preciso, y simplemente inentendible hasta para mí misma.

El contacto no era realmente importante, pero lo que sucedió antes sí. El beso era algo asociado con ello.

Unos extraños sonidos me hicieron despertar a la realidad. Desconcertada giré mi cuerpo a la derecha y a la izquierda, buscando el origen de aquellos gritos tan agudos. Al poco tiempo descubrí un leve movimiento en la lejanía, parecían dos siluetas indefinidas. Me acerqué lo más que fue posible, aferrándome del barandal para no caer, desde mi posición observé como esas dos sombras en lo alto de lo que parecía ser otro fragmento del balcón de la mansión hablaban bastante acalorados. Parecía una fuerte discusión.

Pero más pronto de lo que me imaginé subió el nivel del enfrentamiento y pasaron de ataques verbales a lo físico, abalanzándose uno sobre otro y recibiendo un movimiento violento como respuesta. A pesar de lo alto que se escuchaban sus voces no llegué a entender ninguna palabra. Se separaron y suspiré aliviada, necesitaba averiguar quién sería capaz de formar semejante escándalo en la residencia de alguien tan aterrador como…

La mano grande y pesada de la sombra más cercana a la entrada se alzó en contra de la figura en el justo momento que cayó al vacío, interrumpiendo todo pensamiento en mí. La angustia amenazó con destrozarme mentalmente, incapaz de creer que podía ser cierto todo aquello que había visto. No estaba segura de que aquello hubiera sido intencional o una desagradable casualidad, pero aquella persona tan cercana a la barda perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo se tambaleó al vacío.

Bajo la luz tenue de la Luna vi por una fracción de segundo el delicado rostro de la señora de la casa mientras acompasaba sus labios para intentar que fueran leídos. Fugazmente pensé en la única frase que encajaría con esos sonidos, con su sonrisa, con sus ojos llenos de anhelo y comprensión.

"—Te amo…"

A la única persona que ella podría decirle tal cosa… Un destello de color plateado ondeando contra la luz de Luna llamó mi atención, no era el mismo tono gris oscuro que el de InuYasha, era algo más claro y luminoso, demasiado, al igual que… Sesshoumaru.

No intenté quedarme a ver como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo. No pude pensar en nada más que mi propio deseo de salir corriendo de ese sitio y huir. Movilicé mis piernas lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar de vuelta a la ventana por la que entré y salir a dónde pudiera, a cualquier lugar que quedara muy lejos de esa terrible escena que despiadadamente se había quedado grabada en mis ojos.

Sentí escocer la piel de mi rostro por culpa de las lágrimas que descendieron sobre mis mejillas, coloreadas por la sangre arremolinada en mis pómulos. Corrí todo lo pude sin detenerme a reflexionar en un camino, la carrera que había hecho se llevaba todas las fuerzas que aún poseía y más; estaba decidida a no volver jamás a ese sitio tan horrible, aprovechando las sombras de la noche sin importarme lo que podría pasar. Al diablo que fuera el maldito Sesshoumaru, si me perdía en un bosque e incomunicaba, ni siquiera él podría hallarme.

Descubrir mi pasado no valía el riesgo de quedarme. No tenía ninguna preocupación, nada me ataba…

—Rin…—Susurré incrédula.

¡Por Dios, ella también estaba en la casa con esa bestia!

Me detuve de inmediato. Había escapado precipitadamente sin saber si de nuevo estaba exagerando o quizás confundía los hechos pasados por causa de mi temprana edad de aquél entonces. No, no podía estar exagerando, una persona había muerto frente a mis ojos. O quizás… de nuevo estaba en un error. Posiblemente el golpe en mi cabeza confundió las cosas. No puedo juzgarlo por imágenes confusas que no estaban del todo claras en cuestión de culpabilidad. Pero eran ellos dos, estaba segura.

Halé mis cabellos con desesperación. No sabía en que confiar, no era capaz de creer en nada. Lo único seguro de todo esto era que Kagura había muerto, el responsable no me había visto en ningún momento y Rin seguía en esa casa. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan idiota para olvidarla en medio de mi pánico? ¡Estuve a punto de abandonarla cobardemente!

¿Qué debía hacer? Si volvía por ella y me la llevaba sin explicaciones estaría secuestrándola, su padre probablemente movilizaría incluso al ejército para encontrarnos, por lo menos, conmigo tenía planes desconocidos que aún no quería revelar. Y ni hablar de ella, sería demasiado explicarle que su padre pudo haber asesinado a personas inocentes, pero era seguro que no la acompañaría sin hacer preguntas. Tampoco podría engañarla, sospecharía de inmediato. Lo peor era que, si ese hombre resultaba inocente, yo sería la que estaría cometiendo una estupidez.

Me sentía al borde un colapso y la piel me empezaba a arder por el sobre esfuerzo y la sangre circulando a toda presión por mis venas. El cuerpo me temblaba al punto de la convulsión, pero eso ahora no importaba demasiado. Si moría este día sería lo mejor que me habría pasado en la vida. Sea la que sea, la decisión que tomara sería peligrosa.

¿Qué tiene el maldito destino en mí contra? Cada momento en que creo que las cosas están por acomodarse sucede de todo, no hay un instante de paz.

—No puedo más, no quiero esto. ¡Necesito que se detenga!

Aún si nunca encuentro lo que he perdido no quiero dañar a nadie más. No quiero que nadie salga herido, ¡no quiero ser herida de nuevo! Siento mis ojos arder al momento en que corrieron las lágrimas más ácidas que he sentido alguna vez. Mis párpados se hinchaban, quemaban, las orillas dónde estaban las pestañas estaban dolorosamente inflamadas. Me siento traicionada y no sé la razón; todo es tan frustrante con mis emociones y no puedo evitar la sensación de que reconocía todo.

Los débiles pasos que se acercaban con cautela a mi espalda me alertaron de inmediato.

— ¿Estás llorando? —Me cuestionó con una voz que no supe identificar.

—No… No lo sé…—Balbuceé. Me llevé las manos al rostro para palparlo, tratando de sujetar entre mis dedos aquellas emociones amargas.

Alcé mi vista para encontrar aquellos ojos de ámbar oscuro fijamente posados en los míos, esperando una respuesta sensata. Sí, la sensación impetuosa de saber la razón se apoderaba de mí hasta estrujarme el corazón. Me oprimí el pecho con la mano derecha, ignorando el hecho de quien estaba al frente resultaba ser… No quería ni pensarlo.

Busqué que hacer. Podría tratar de poner cualquier excusa, pero no soy buena mentirosa. Y Sesshoumaru resultaba ser el mejor detector de mentiras humano que jamás haya visto en mi vida, de alguna manera tarde o temprano terminaría por adivinar que yo había visto algo que no debía.

Si era sincera conmigo misma me consideraba una cobarde, desmayarme todo el tiempo en vez de enfrentar las situaciones con todo lo que tengo es una parte desagradable que actualmente forma parte de vida. Yo quise olvidar… Estaba segura, es por eso que me costaba tanto trabajo acceder a mis memorias pasadas.

Tengo miedo de lo que pueda descubrir; sin embargo esta vez no me dejaría llevar. Estaba harta.

Harta de mí, de él, de temer y sospechar de todo y de todos. Si ese hombre quisiera matarme ya lo hubiera hecho, me tenía viva por algo, y me oculta de la vista de todos en su propia casa. No podía vivir huyendo para siempre. Y para enfrentarlo debía volver a esa casa, con esa extraña familia. Con Rin.

Mi decisión estaba tomada. Pase lo que pase, yo protegería a esa niña.

_Aun cando mi espíritu se ahoga_

_Este mareo que me producen las mentiras_

_Se me quita cuando las aparto de mí…_

—Te vi…—Comencé a decir. —Te vi en el balcón con ella…

— ¿Estás celosa? —Inquirió algo divertido, mi gesto se descompuso.

De todo lo que pude esperar jamás vi venir una respuesta tan distinta a sus cortantes monosílabos. ¿Qué demonios era lo que intentaba? Ni siquiera era su usual careta de hombre frío e indiferente. Estaba actuando extraño, demasiado. Algo andaba muy mal.

—¿Qué pasó con Kagura? —Cuestioné.

Consideré necesario apretar mis puños al máximo para controlar mis ataques de rabia. Sesshoumaru se burlaba de mí justo después de lanzar a una mujer a su muerte… Era tan cínico que tenía que tragarme la bilis para no arremeter contra él. Al verme sin una respuesta volvió a su faceta de ser inescrupuloso de mirada sombría.

— ¿Qué viste?

—Ella cayó…—No fui capaz de decir más. Sesshoumaru se acercó lo suficiente para tomarme de la barbilla y jalar con fuerza mi cara para afrontarle, quise negarme pero terminé cediendo a su natural brusquedad. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosos pero no iba a dejarme amedrentar. Si mostraba el menor atisbo de miedo podía derrumbarme, él intentaría controlarme. — ¿Piensas eliminarme también?

—Ya te lo dije, ¿no es verdad? —Apretó su agarre un poco más, ensanchando una sonrisa macabra. No estaba segura de porque distinguí nostalgia y rabia contra sí mismo en el interior de sus ojos por un segundo. —Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen.

—Quizás…—Desafié con la mirada. —Pero mientras no puedas demostrarme lo contrario no voy a creerte nada.

Se inclinó un poco, forzando mi rostro a acercársele como si… fingiera que yo le daba un beso.

— ¿Alguna última palabra? —Gruñó.

—Primer beso…—Murmuré otra vez.

No era consciente aún de que una tragedia mayor se había desatado desde mucho tiempo antes, y terminaría con varias de las cosas que más amaba.

_Por esos en quienes creo y el lugar que elegí_

_Me hice una jaula en la que yo misma me encerré_

_Ahora quiero salir y no hay escape_

**OoOoO**

_"—No quiero ver… No deseo ver. No voy a ver. Ahora ya no veo…—Recitó la pequeña niña antes de desmayarse. La violenta escena de la que fue única testigo la tenía abrumada. Un joven a su lado le acarició el cabello desconcertado por la actitud de ella; pero ambos estaban desolados, ya no importaba mantener una actitud fría ni distante si en realidad no había con quien necesitarla._

— _Dices que así lo olvidarás ¿verdad Kagome? —Colocó su pequeña cabeza en su regazo, siendo la primera vez en su vida que podría considerarse amable de alguna manera. —Que con desearlo olvidarás todo esto…"_

Sólo alcanzó a dar media vuelta antes de detenerse y escucharla decir aquellas palabras otra vez.

—No quiero ver… No deseo ver. No voy a ver. Ahora ya no veo…

Se sintió incómodo con la idea insignificante de que ella lo olvidara todo hasta ahora, tal y como lo hizo antes. Era la segunda vez que la veía desmayarse de manera tan brusca antes de caer al sueño, pero afortunadamente llegó a tomarla antes que se golpeara. Kagome parecía dormir muy profundamente, ajena a tantas y tantas circunstancias que la llevaron de vuelta a la misma casa dónde la vio por última vez.

Por un instante recordó ser aquél joven frívolo y distante que cargaba en brazos a una pequeña astuta que le robó un beso. Inconscientemente palpó su frente para revisar su temperatura; pero en cuánto se dio cuenta le soltó la cabeza y causó que descendiera de manera brusca.

Porque ya no era aquél joven y ella no era la misma niña. —Dices que así lo olvidarás, ¿verdad Kagome?

… _y termino perdida en un mundo de oscuridad…_


	14. Tiro de gracia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.

**Tiro de gracia  
**

De sentimientos está compuesto el lenguaje del alma, pero a veces resulta tan misterioso que ni el mismo creador de un mensaje puede entenderse. Si esto es cierto, debe ser muy difícil de interpretar para el resto del mundo. Puedo saber que la tristeza causa mis lágrimas, que el dolor que invade mi cuerpo es el culpable de mis sollozos pero la elegía que clama el vacío de mi mente es aún un terreno inexplorable para mi propia consciencia.

El fracaso que se proyecta desde ese sitio oscuro es como la premonición de un figurativo cadáver oculto en el closét. Y entre los trozos de alma consumidos por la vorágine en el suelo de una oscura habitación, se encuentran las palabras que me faltan para expresarlo todo… Son tan imposibles de alcanzar aún estirando al máximo mis manos, por culpa de barrotes; los mismos de mi jaula.

En el instante en que decidí abrir los ojos para escapar del sueño me descubrí, una vez más en esa extraña habitación sin conocimiento de mi estado actual. La cabeza me pesaba como si llevara una máscara de hierro y el mundo alrededor parecía no querer detenerse de ese giro impertinente que empeoraba mi estado. Tenía unas horribles ganas de vomitar hasta mi estómago.

Todo lo que recordaba era haber sido elevada en brazos por un hombre que me susurraba suavemente una frase que no entendía, y aún así el miedo corrió por mis venas como si entendiera el significado, sin querer comprenderlo. Finalmente, entendía muchas cosas, mucho más que la primera vez, aquél peligrosos instinto que me advertía de no excavar en el pasado había tenido razón, nada de lo que había recordado era agradable. Y lo peor, cambiaría mi vida de ahora en adelante.

— ¿En que estás pensando? —Escuché decir a una grave voz, lamentablemente, inconfundible para mí.

Ladeé el rostro buscándolo por la habitación hasta que topé con su mirada dorada. Quizás yo estaba cayendo víctima de una terrible confusión, pero veía en sus ojos la expresión más extraordinaria que jamás le hubiera conocido: preocupación.

Quizás lo era, pero en el fondo no quería admitirlo porque significaría más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar, pero todo se desvaneció en cuanto su postura volvió a ser la careta de dureza y frialdad que siempre cargaba con él. Era tan íntimo con sus emociones que parecía como si no las tuviera. Lo vi suspirar mientras se separaba del marco de la puerta en la podía asegurar que quedaría marcada su figura de tantas veces que adoptaba esa postura.

Si no hubiera sido por el estruendoso sonido de sus pasos al acercarse no lo hubiera notado. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y su presencia en al habitación solo empeoraba mi estado de ánimo.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? —Cuestionó con dureza, por un momento su pregunta sonó más como un reclamo.

¿La primera vez? Yo iba caminando por la calle a oscuras cuando me senté sobre su maletín y…

No, esa no fue la primera vez.

Un hombre que me llevaba años de ventaja se acercó a mí, sin expresión alguna. Tuve un poco de miedo al verlo pero pronto con la convivencia me pareció que esa barrera entre ambos disminuía… Me detuve hasta ahí. No me interesaba recordar ni reconocer una escena que se suponía ya no estaba en ningún apartado de mi mente.

—Claro —Mentí. —Fue aquella penosa vez que…

—Sabes que no es así. —Me interrumpió, aseverando inmediatamente la falsedad de mis palabras. Con cautela empezó acercándose al borde de mi cama, desconcertándome. Nunca antes había intentado un acercamiento tan directo que pudiera mal interpretarse. Sus intenciones eimpre habían sido las de intimidarme para obtener lo que deseaba, pero en esta ocasión había algo mjuy extraño. —Tan sólo eres una cobarde que huye de lo que le causa temor. —Replicó con frívolo veneno, pero su mirada se desviaba a la ventana, restándole cualquier respeto que pudiera tener por él.

Antes de darme cuenta Sesshoumaru frunció el entrecejo, y su cuerpo fue descendiendo rápidamente sobre el mío, acomodandose lo suficiente para aprisionarme sin darme la menor oportunidad de escapar. Mi respiración se aceleró de golpe por el temor de sus acciones y sin desearlo mis mejillas se cubrieron del peor sonrojo que había tenido en mi vida.

Él sonrió con sorna, estudiando curioso mis reacciones, parecía estar disfrutando tener el control total de la situación. — ¿Crees que… te-te tengo miedo? —Balbuceé, sin lograr el tono deseado.

Bravo Kagome, bravo. No tienes miedo pero tartamudeas y estás temblando.

No emitió ninguna palabra, y seguramente no me daría tampoco una razón. Me di cuenta de que sus ojos no me estaban mirando en ningún momento, permanecían recorriendo cada centímetro de la ventana como si buscaran algo en especial. Decidí guardame las quejas para otra ocasión y tratar de averiguar que era eso que tanto esperaba.

Fueron unos cuántos segundos hasta que di con mi respuesta. Su semblante pasó a uno serio de inmediato y un sonido estruendoso como de cristales quebrándose rompió el silencio. Fue un silbido agudo, como el aire siendo atravesado a gran velocidad, que me obligó a curbrirme los oídos. Sesshoumaru me había sujetado rápidamente por las muñecas y adhirió su cuerpo al mío como una segunda piel, girándose con fuerza y cayendo ambos en el piso. Solté un quejido de dolor, sin entender nada, como siempre.

Antes de atreverme a reclamarle lo tramposo, sucio, cobarde y cuanta grosería se me ocurriera por lo que acababa de hacer, me quedé paralizada, atragantándome con mi propia saliva. Lo que vi me dejó aterrada. Con mis ojos incrédulos revise el lugar, percatándome de que realmente había piezas de vidrio por todos lados.

Uno de los muebles de madera estaban astillados, algo había atravesado la ventana volandola en miles de pedazos. Un pequeño hueco con un fondo que parecía brillar como plata llamó mi atención en medio de la conmoción. Un compacto pedazo que me hizo suponer inmediatamente que jamás comprendería mi presente sin recordar el pasado pues éstos estaban ampliamente relacionados.

Ambos eran como un peligroso veneno que no se disuelve ni neutraliza. Y tenía que aprender a vivir con ellos si no deseaba terminar en un manicomio o quizás muerta.

—¿Eso fue…?—Musité débilmente.

—Un disparo.

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando. La maldita información tardaba demasiado en ser procesada por mi cerebro. Aún con el peso de este hombre sobre mí estaba tan asustada que incluso sentí que lo agitaba conmigo en los fuertes temblores. Haber sido salvada por cuestión de instantes era tan terrorífico que ni siquiera me aliviaba el hecho de que ahora mi cuerpo era aplastado por la calidez y firmeza de Sesshoumaru.

Quizás, eso era lo que en realidad me daba temor.

Y por la siguiente mirada que me dio Sesshoumaru parecía que él ya lo había previsto.

¿La explicación? Indisponible.

¿El motivo? Desconocido.

Pero nada parecía ser aceptable. ¿Porque no me quejaba y le gritaba que se quitara de encima? Tenía mucho miedo. Sentir su calor, la manera en sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban de la cintura sin soltarme ni un poco, su olor que inundaba mis fosas nasales, esa extraña sensación dulce y placentera que emanaba su piel y cubría la mía. Era extraño sentirme tan protegida con él a mi lado y eso me asustaba más que el bendito disparo. No sabía como reaccionar, deseaba que me soltara pero en el fondo no. Su peso impedía el incremento de mis temblores y sus ojos dorados me hacían perderme lejos de la realidad.

La voz no me salía. Necesitaba entretenerme en algún pensamiento para dejar de mirarlo como si fuera alguna criatura divina y recordé la impresión que tuve antes cuando se me acercó de la única manera que jamás los había hecho en su vida. Sí, pensándolo con detenimiento...

Todos los gestos que tuvo antes de tomar mi cuerpo y girar a salvo de esa manera tan impresionante me hacían creer que esperaba algo desde mucho antes de que sucediera; miradas de soslayo por la ventana, su figura cubriendo el total de la mía como en un acto parecido al de... Protegerme. ¿O era mi primer pensamiento, siendo que intentaba jugar conmigo?

No, simplemente trataba de engañarme a mí misma.

Sesshoumaru me había protegido.

—Deja de temblar. —Fue la orden que me despertó a la realidad. Su cuerpo, rodeándome de un desconocido y asfixiante calor, deslizó sus brazos por todo mi talle, buscando controlarme. A pesar de estar teóricamente calamada su toque hacía que mis sentidos despertaran de otra manera, poniéndome nerviosa. Inconscientemente comparé la sensación de ser protegida con InuYasha cuando me abrazaba y, aunque esta no fuera mejor, había una diferencia.

—S-Sesshoumaru— Balbuceé, insegura. —Tú, antes…

Tenía el deseo de querer hacer esa pregunta, pero un miedo aun más intenso de la respuesta. Si fuera positiva, que me dijera que era real y gracias a él estaba a salvo de ese incidente, de ser así yo no sabría que creer. Si él decía que sí me sería absurdo ignorarlo, el hecho de que esa persona quizás no era como había pensado hasta ahora.

—¿Importa? —Cuestionó, mirándome indiferente.

Si acaso había algo más detrás de esa frase me era imposible notarlo. ¿Que pasaba alrededor? Los labios me temblaron, atorando las palabras en ellos. ¿Realmente tengo que decirlo? ¿Simplemente no podrías leerlo en mí y no forzarme a hablar? Negué lentamente. Repetirlo me haría sentir que tenía una especie de insana curiosidad por él.

Fue leve, casi imperceptible pero un delirante matiz oscuro figuró, pasando entre los tonos dorados hasta perderse hundido en los lagos negros de sus pupilas. Sus orbes doradas brillaban como caramelo líquido. Antes lo había visto sorprenderse y creo que solo en una ocasión preocuparse por Rin, pero aquello que causaba en mí ser era nuevo. ¿Por qué el corazón se me retorcía como vil trapo, tratando de apartar el dolor? ¿Acaso la sangre que coloreaba mi rostro era tanta para hacerme sentir mareada?

Esa mirada parecía una simple gota que caía sobre un charco causando que toda la superficie colapsara.

Él ladeó el rostro, como si entendiera que algo que yo noté no debiera estar ahí. ¿Quizás su mirada? Le vi fruncir el ceño y suspirar resignado a algo desagradable. ¿Qué sería aquello que no le agradó? Su cuerpo pronto comenzó a elevarse y no pude evitar alegrarme porque se marchara ya. Aquella voz grave me hacía sentir inútil y con tremendas ganas de llorar sin control. ¿Que me pasaba? ¿La conmoción del momento? Sinceramente ni yo lo creo. Nunca antes las emociones parecían materializarse en mi garganta atrabancando palabras y dificultando mi respiración de ese modo. Con una angustia muy familiar.

Entre suaves jadeos una pequeña y única lágrima se deslizó sobre mi mejilla, sabiendo que la respuesta estaba ahí, en medio de aquello que yo quería ignorar. Temblaron mis labios, moviéndose por voluntad propia dejando psar algunas palabras por mi garganta.

—No lo digas así. Yo... —Fue lo único que pude replicar, dejándome sin la oportunidad cuando me tomó en brazos caminando hasta un pequeño cuarto de la habitación. El closét. Me gustaría saber que estuve a punto de decir, por más extraño que fuera, hablé por instinto sin saber exactamente el qué.

_"— ¿El closet? ¿Ahí me dejarás encerrada? Piensas abandonarme aquí porque odias tenerme cerca, ¿¡verdad!?"_

¿Porque esa frase vino a mi mente? Yo no quiero recordarlo.

Esta vez no fue una sino varias las lágrimas que cayeron filosas, lastimando e hinchando la piel por la que rodaban, que en vez de llevarse las penas las dejaban marcadas por cada centímetro recorrido. Sesshoumaru continuó indiferente conmigo en brazos. Pronto nos vimos frente a la puerta contigua y extendió los brazos para dejarme caer sin ningún titubeo o consideración.

—Entra y no salgas.

—P-Piensas abandonarme aquí porque odias tenerme cerca... ¿Verdad?—Hipeé, debía admitir lo nerviosa que estaba. Nuevamente era invadida por el llanto y la vergüenza a tal punto que no era capaz de razonar con claridad.

—Sí.

Dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta. Antes de saberlo ya estaba en el suelo, soportando la dolorosa palabra con más fuerza física que voluntad. ¿Tan insoportable era para él? Era comprensible, no causaba más que problemas y solía entrometerme en sus asuntos… pero… aún así…

Lo más extraño era que me doliera tanto.

**OoOoO**

"Furioso como nunca, el ambarino soltó de golpe a la pequeña niña que cargaba como bulto en su espalda. La caída había sido suficientemente dolorosa para hacerla llorar con fuerza y terminar por acabar con su paciencia. Abrió la pequeña puerta lateral y señaló el interior.

—Entra y no salgas.

El fuerte ruido de sus gritos alertó a la hermosa pelinegra que se encontraba en la sala, tomando inmediatamente a la niña para verificarla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome? —Amablemente le ayudó a levantarse. —Tendrás que perdonarlo, él está muy nervioso y no puede controlarse como siempre. —Sesshoumaru le mandó una mirada fulminante que Kikyou correspondió.

—Pero tía, yo sólo salí al jardín cuando ustedes conversaban...

—Y eso fue cuando te ordené quedarte aquí. —Por sobre el hombro de la pelinegra pudo ver a la figura del hombre dándole la espalda. —Simplemente te encerraré en el closet porque molestas.

— ¿El closet? —Gritó con más fuerza. —¿Ahí me dejarás encerrada? Piensas abandonarme aquí porque odias tenerme cerca, ¿¡verdad!? — Preguntó rompiendo en llanto. Siempre se preguntó porque su tío era tan indiferente y frío, a pesar de que siempre intentaba agradarle, él y su hermano menor no parecían soportarla.

La pelinegra suspiró pesadamente, levantándose de su sitio para ir con el hombre impaciente de la puerta. Su tía no iba a hablar. Antes de despedirla pudo ver la melancolía en su rostro cuando ese hombre sin corazón decía:

—Sí."

**OoOoO**


	15. El verdadero rostro de la tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.

Las emociones no dejaban de desbordarse sin detenimientos, todos aquellos tormentos que se hallaban adormecidos en el interior de su mente habían despertado, y le era difícil mantenerlos detrás del límite. Las manos no dejaban de temblarle, conmocionada aún por tan fría respuesta de su parte. No podía creer que algo tan sencillo como esa una palabra fuera a derrumbarla emocionalmente, después de todo, a lo que más temía en este mundo era a él.

Desde lo poco que recuerdo había sido una niña tranquila que solía defender a los demás. Mi madre solía decirle que en aquellos años que no recordaba era demasiado impulsiva y se alegraba con frecuencia de que dejara eso atrás. Jamás me había enfrentado a nadie en una manera que resultara demasiado grosera sin un buen motivo, sin embargo había demasiadas peleas en el historial de las que madre no sabía nada.

Mi amor por InuYasha había cambiado todo.

Soporté humillaciones, promesas sin valor y un sinfín de excusas vagas, poco creíbles o justificaciones estúpidas al intentar que el amor perdurara por sobre todo lo demás. Había adoptado una actitud algo pasiva respecto a defenderse a mí misma y me odiaba profundamente por no haberlo detenido desde el mismo momento en que inició. Me sentía tan culpable por no haberlo notado mucho antes, la melancolía de esa persona apreciada, y cuánto tenía que ocultar.

Juntos pudimos haber hecho más. Si hubiera visto más allá de su dolor me habría percatado inmediatamente del comportamiento extraño de mi aún esposo. Si ella, esa Kagome, le hubiera preguntado habría obtenido la respuesta. Pero ella se dejó levar de un lado a otro hasta quedar atrapada en campo enemigo con su hermano, del que todavía desconfiaba. No había escogido anda por sí misma, todo se lo había impuesto.

Era como si su vida dependiera de repetir los ciclos del tiempo, cada etapa que no había logrado cerrar pro sí misma tendría que aprenderla ahora por la fuerza. Primero InuYasha, ahora Sesshoumaru. Solo vio lo que hasta ahora había querido, una persona desagradable de la que tenía que alejarse, sus motivos, planes o aquello que ocultaba no le interesaban realmente, más allá del hecho de verse forzosamente involucrada a averiguarlo para escapar junto con Rin.

Mi incapacidad me hizo ver frente a esas dos personas como una tonta. Habría sido demasiado doloroso en cualquier otro momento sentirse subestimada, pero abrigar constantemente ese error acumulado en su cuerpo e impidiéndole deshacerse de la sensación de fracaso la estaba matando lentamente en agonía. Estaba cansada, harta y a punto de asfixiarme.

El hubiera no existe. Y necesitaba con urgencia tomar deciones para no volver a arrepentirme.

—Maldición. —Susurré con los labios cubrí el rostro, tratando de detener el implacable llanto de mi interior. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas cubrían todo mi rostro, dándome un aspecto bastante lamentable.

Miré la puerta del closét, estaba cerrada. Me había encerrado por algún motivo, y estaba segura de que no era precisamente por que temiera que fuera a interferir. Había algo, mucho más de lo que siempre me había dejado ver hasta ahora, sus planes de venganza rídiculos, su deseo que me divorciara, las miradas que Kagura siempre me daba después de que conversara con él, la astuta manipulaciónd e una pequeña niña que me hizo quererla para atraparme junto a ella. Rin sabía más de lo que decía, ella era demasiado inteligente para poder ocultárselo. Y por alguna extraña razón decidió tomar su parte en aquella pantomima.

Sabía que no era por maldad. Quizás fue que instintivamente percibió que ese hombre me necesitaba cerca, quizás alguna conversación llegó hasta sus oídos en alguna de sus tantas rondas solitarias en lso pasillos. Estaba segura que aunque ella no tenía en claro exactamente el por qué, lo suponía. La necesidad de ganar la atención y el afecto de su frívolo padre, además de mitigar su soledad le hicieron retenerme.

Pero yo no era una niña a la que pudieran mantener incomunicada sin razón. Yo no era una persona de carácter sumiso o que no expresara lo que piensa sin importarle lo demás. Yo no era esa Kagome que estuvo viviendo en mi cuerpo por los últimos años y sin embargo me había convertido en ello.

—Yo no soy tan buena niña como lo eres tú, Rin.

Corrií inmediatamente contra la puerta, asombrándome el hecho de que ni siquiera estaba bien cerrada. Apenas di el primer golpe se abrió mientras la puerta se azotaba con fuerza contra la pared. Los marcos que la sostenían temblaron violentos, pero nada me importó, tenía un mal presentimeinto sobre todo. Sesshoumaru no era una persona afectuosa o protectora, mucho menos alguien a quién se le pudiera tomar por sorpresa con facilidad.

El tiro había sido planeado para intimidarlo. Y que hubiera alguien con esa clase de juegos violentos solo podía señalar cuán peligroso era el individuo. Estaba preocupada. Si ese hombre obstinado había salido para enfrentar a esa clase de enemigo habría que ser idiota para no creer que lo haría cara a cara, directamente y sin tomar sus precauciones. No era impulsivo, como yo o como su hermano menor, pero era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bienestar, las peores caídas se daban por causa del orgullo. Si le subestimaba, si se sentía demasiado capaz y se llegaba a acercar de más…

Si en realidad el objetivo no era él…

Sus pasos se aceleraron, aumentando la presión en sus piernas. Se estaba agotadando de tanto correr por los interminables pasillos de la mansión sin saber a que rumbo pero si se rendía estaba segura que aquella horrible preocupación que oprimía su pecho no tendría piedad con ella. Corría sin saber por donde pasab dónde iba, solo me djeaba llevar por el isntinto. Normalmente estaría tan cansada que quizás hubiera pensando en rendirme pero hoy esa no era una opción.

Podía ver la puerta de la entrada, de algún modo terminé bajando al primer piso y llegando a la sala donde se recibe a las visitas. Si había alguien atentando contra la vida de lso integrantes de esta casa seguramente se encontraba afuera, esperando por Sesshoumaru. No sabía si quería que ya hubiera escapado.

Un choque demasiado brusco me hizo detenerme y caer con la msiam fuerza del rebote directo al suelo. La luz del Sol dio directo en mi cara, era tanta que me cegó por valiosos instantes en que intenté reconocer a la persona con al que había impactado.

—¿Así que tú eres a quién he estado buscando?

El tono burlón que desprendía su voz tan grave me causó escalofríos. Era un hombre, de bastante altura y cabello negro, que me extendía la mano. Sus ojos eran bastante expresivos, la apatía, el orgullo y la manera humillante en que fijaba su mirada me recordaba vagamente a algo de lo que no estaba segura que era. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, retrocediendo dos pasos e ignorando su mano, presentía que no era buena idea aceptar su ayuda.

— ¿Quien eres tú? —Pregunté de inmediato.

—No creo que esos sean los modales con que debas tratar a alguien mayor que tú, joven niña. —Profirió con desden, sonriendo maliciosamente. —Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya me has olvidado.

Tenía un rostro hermoso, quizás un tanto afeminado debido al cabello largo y los rasgos tan afinados de su mandibula, sumado al aparente maquillaje de color morado que usaba sobre la línea de sus párpados. Su cabello negro como el carbón, tan oscuro por un segundo pensé que me mancharía si lo tocara. La piel era pálida como la nieve, sus ojos no parececían de un humano, brillaban friamente como gemas de color violeta hasta arder.

Jamás había visto a un tipo tan extraño e intimidante como él. Sesshoumaru parecía frío y distante, quizás un poco cruel pero ese hombre tenía un aire de peligro que el rodeaba y causaba tal terror con su presencia al punto en que erizaba mi piel. Todo en esa persona gritaba que me alejara de ahí, que huyera de inmediato pero no pude resistir la curiosidad de quedarme y averguar que tramaba.

Si él estaba involucrado con lo sucedido hace un rato, quedaba claro que solo estaba jugando por una razón mayor.

—¿En verdad yo le conozco? —Cuestioné desconfiada de sus palabras. Él ensanchó su sonrisa, acercándose lentamente mientras yo retrocedía. Traté de aparentar seguridad, acomodé mi postura en un intento de no lucir como un animalito acorralado, pero seguía con el latente deseo de desvanecerme.

—Realmente lo has olvidado. —Había un deje de decepción tanto en su rostro aparentemente herido como en su voz. —Yo era el mejor amigo de tu adorada Kikyou.

Reaccioné ante la mención de mi tía.

—¿Cómo has…?

—Amigo no es la palabra correcta. —Interrumpió el hermano mayor. —Bastardo te queda mejor. —Sin darme cuenta Sesshoumaru había sido rápido localizándose entre yo y esa persona. Apenas podía verlo, pues me cubría con su enorme cuerpo, en medio de mi visión aturdida y límitada pude ver la sonrisa arrogante de aquél sujeto extendiéndose. La rabia circulaba por mis venas cada vez con mayor fuerza, no importaba que se dijera o el tema del que hablaramos, pareciera que él no perdería aquella actitud de superioridad.

Desvié mi inspección a el heredero Taishou, percatándome de que por primera vez su rostro lucía frente a mí con una exprexión que distaba poco de la indiferencia, pero era un gran cambio considerando lo siempre inflexible de sus gestos. Parecía aturdido y realmente furioso, y realmente dispuesto a todo, algo de lo que yo temía. Lo que no estaba segura era si era por él o por mí.

—Has tardado en venir Sesshoumaru.

—Y tú no tendrías por que entrar. —Espetó con rudeza, su voz haciéndose resonar como un gigantesco eco entre las paredes de la habitación. —No tienes asuntos con nadie en este lugar.

—¿De verdad? —La mano derecha de aquél hombre se escurrió entre sus ropas orientales, traía puesto un tradicional traje japonés del que sacó un objeto gris brillante. Mis ojos se abrieron impresionados, frente a nosotros ese ser respugnante paseaba con descaro una pistola, apuntándola directo a nuestro lugar.

—Eso es…—Pronuncié angustiada. Él asintió.

—¿Nunca habías visto un arma? —Negué, Sesshoumaru me cubrió más en el momento en que se mirilla se acercó a mí. —Ya veo. Entonces debiste asustarte cuando accioné el gatillo por accidente hace un rato. —Accidente, por supuesto. Ni siquiera él hacía el intento por que le creyera en lo más mínimo.

Esa persona comenzó a rodearnos, como un cazador que acecha a su presa, ambos se retaban con la mirada a que alguno diera el primer movimiento en falso para provocar su caída. Fue demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto, no pude verlo venir. El pelinegro aprovechó un segundo de descuido en que yo tomé la manga del traje del dueño de la casa y lo distraje para escurrirse hasta mi sitio y apuntarme cons u arma por la nuca.

—Kagome, no te asustes por favor —Dijo el imbécil que me estaba amenazando. Y lo peor, diciéndolo tan cinicamente me daban ganas de darle un puñetazo.

El frío metal recorrió mi cuello hasta separarse en la parte baja de mi nuca, erizando todo a su paso. Miré a la persona frente a mí, si yo estaba atn molesta por su desvergüenza esperé que Sesshoumaru estuviera peor que yo, o que interviniera en algún momento pero no pareció moverse de su sitio.

¿Para que había sido tan cauteloso conmigo todo el tiempo si lo iba a dejar pasar como si nada? En esta situación de alguna manera parecía como si yo fuera el escudo.

—¿Que no tema? —Pregunté histérica, mi voz salió sin pensarlo. Si hubiera sido la misma Kagome cautelosa de los últimos tiempos seguro estarúia a punto de decirme idiota por ser tan imprudente, pero el temor me hizo actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias. —¿¡Como quieres que lo haga si me apuntas con un arma? —Chillé. Espero que por lo menos mi voz aguda le haga doler la cabeza.

—Realmente tengo la intención de dejarte ir. —Reclamó. —No tienes por qué asustarte. —Se burló, volviendo a recorrer sobre mi piel esa cosa.

—Desde un principio estabas jugando ¿cierto? —Pronunció el señor dmeonio. Y fue cuando este hombre tomó parte en la conversación. ¿Jugando? ¿Tan malvado era que pretendía jugar con una pistola frente a dos personas indefensas?

—Oh mi estimado Sesshoumaru, eres tan astuto. —Sonrió perversamente mientras ladeaba el rostro. —Fue inecesario que protegieras a la niña ya que ella es diferente de Kikyou.

Sus palabras me alteraron.

—¿De donde conoces a mi tía? —Cuestioné.

—Fui muy cercano a ella. —Lo sentí retroceder, dejándome espacio para respirar un poco de alivio. —Y es por ello que también quiero serlo contigo. —A pesar de lo que esperaba el ambarino a mi lado permaneció indiferente ante la provocación. Me resultaba sumamente extraño que esa persona decidiera quedarse calalda ante un hombre tan peligroso, pero tarde revalore que lo mejor era no actuar imprudentemente. Aún así, no me convencía. Sesshoumaru, a pesar de sus intentos de cuidado conmigo, no parecía preocupado por que me fuera a herir de verdad. —Me agradó conocerte, eres físicamente igual a Kikyou. —¿Que era lo que este hombre decía? Tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas atoradas en la punta de la lengua pero ninguna quería salir. —Nunca me imaginé que Sesshoumaru te escondería en su propia casa.

— ¿Tu me buscabas? —Temblaron mis labios al momento de preguntar. También estaba esa tenebrosa situación, lo que había dicho al inicio. Y la confirmación de todas mis supociones sobre los supuestos planes de venganza. ¿Un desconocido para mí que decía conocer a Kikyou quería conocerme? Su sonrisa se tornó demasiado turbia para mi gusto.

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque viniste aquí así de simple? ¿Porque no sales?

—Yo... No lo sé...

—Bueno, te dejaré que lo pienses.

—Largate para siempre, Naraku.

No pude pensar en que en ningún momento Sesshoumaru intervinió en la conversación de forma importante, ni desmintió nada más que la relación de esa persona y mi tía. Mi mundo y mi cabeza giraba alrededor del apsado, de aquellos recuerdos que no quería tener pero eran demasiado importantes para ignorar.

Dio media vuelta, sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan extraña; la mezcla de maldad, tristeza e inconformidad que mostraban sus ragos me hizo pensar que él tal vez… Naraku, él…

Un fuerte palpitar de mi corazón detuvo todo pensamiento. Mi cuerpo violentó contra sí mismo al conectar mi mirada con el oro de esos ojos estremecedores. ¿Acaso destellaban? No, mirando con atención esa luz lucía neutra, identica al de la joyería del mismo recién púlida. Seca, sin emociones más allá de la superficial belleza.

¿Donde quedan tus emociones, Sesshoumaru?

Me gustaría preguntartelo, aunque no me atrevo. Sé que están ahí, fui testigo por unos segundos de la cortina corrida que deja ver en lo profundo de ellos. ¿Qué es lo que les haces? ¿A dónde las llevas? ¿O es que las exterminas en cuanto nacen de tu pecho?

Llevo una mano al mío, tratando de silenciar a mi corazón. Desborda tanto que entender lo que siento llevaría mi vida en analizar, tantas mezclas que se pierden y forman algo nuevo acometen de nuevo su ciclo al verte avanzar directo a la puerta de madera de alguna habitación lejana. ¿Cómo debo llamar al lugar que te diriges? Un hogar para ti no es, tampoco una casa. Quizás solo resulta ser una estancia.

Y sin embargo eso no me importa ahora porque sólo deseo que no alcances esa perilla hasta que yo te pueda detener. Quiero gritarte, preguntarte y contarte tanto pero todo no avanza más allá del nudo en mi garganta. Mis primeras preguntas vuelven y quiero realmente que las respondas.

¿Dónde dejas las emociones?

Dime, porque quiero esconderlas en el mismo lugar que tú.

Extiendo mi brazo y por fin logro tomar el tuyo, suavemente, pero no pareces sorprenderte por mi contacto. Supongo que ya lo esperabas. Alzó un poco el rostro y sonrío antes de preguntar: — ¿Me dirás porque estoy aquí? —

Este imponente hombre frente a mí bufó exasperado.

De nuevo me ha ganado una extraña fuerza de mi ser que me impide hablar, y es precisamente lo que parece querer escuchar él. Imposible, sacudo levemente la cabeza retirando la idea de inmediato. Él no tiene modo de conocer mis pensamientos, pero luce realmente molesto por un motivo, para mí, desconocido.

¿Tan grave es, o es que odias tanto el verme?

Clavó sus pupilas en las mías como puñaladas directas. Seguirle esa mirada me provocaba ardor y escozor molesto en los ojos. Di un golpe con el pie derecho en el suelo, esperando su respuesta y demostrando que no me dejaría amedrentar.

—Cobarde. —Escuché decir como sentencia.

—Dio media vuelta y marchó...—Comenté mientras mi voz sonaba burlona. Sí, lo he dicho y de hecho me encantaría que diera media vuelta y me enfrente. Sin embargo no sucederá. Lo ha hecho tantas veces que deseé ironizarlo esta vez. Y realmente mi simple comentario sólo nació para calmar el escalofrio repentino que entró a mi cuerpo, invadiendo hasta mi mente.

¿El miedo puede sentirse tan literalmente correr en vez de la sangre? ¿Pueden mis pupilas llegar al total colapso, punto muerto donde se destiñen del color? ¿Pueden los sentimientos acabar con este cuerpo, sólo por haber sido descubierta ante él?

"Cobarde"

Acababa de llamarme cobarde con tan justa razón que cambié en instantes el miedo por rabia pura.

— ¿Como puede...? —Mordí mi labio inferior hasta realizar un pequeño corte. Ni mis pensamientos me dejarían terminar esa frase, resultado de otra duda sobresaliente entre las tantas sobre aquél arrogante. A veces aparentara saber cada pensamiento, pero sencillamente no lo creo con tal habilidad. ¿Seré tan predecible?

Quisiera conocer la respuesta también.

Sencillamente no sé a que temo, infundamentado y estúpido pero no puedo reunir el coraje de afrentarlo. No es terror por mi vida ya que creo entender que me necesita, tampoco es miedo de su persona porque de cierto modo he aprendido a vivir con ello. Y sumo los pocos recuerdos que se niegan a irse de mi mente sobre él. Finalmente me he dado cuenta que sus palabras no se tratan solamente de lo que compartimos en mi infancia, la verdadera razón de que me odie yace mucho más allá.

¿Entonces?

Por ahora, con la pequeña visita "cordial" de aquél sujeto extraño y estas sensaciones bastan más que para este día, para el resto de mi vida.

— ¡Nang! —Media sonrisa logró sacarme la dulce voz de esa niña, corriendo precipitadamente con una cara de preocupación que me hizo sentir culpable.

Tomé su rostro y limpié los inicios de lágrimas mientras la empujaba levemente por los hombros. Creo que la llevaré a mi cuarto, donde descansaremos juntas, no sé si se ha dado cuenta pero ha sido bastante presión para mí y lo necesito con urgencia.

Esta noche debe de terminar en este momento antes de que ocurra algo más.

**OoOoO**


	16. Detrás de escena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.
> 
> Cambio a tercera persona.

**Detrás de escena**

El sonido de algo golpeando contra la dura madera del escritorio fue hueco, aunque no le importó tanto como exponer su desagrado. Descargar su ira contra objetos inanimados era lo mínimo que podía hacer para aminorar la creciente molestia que ponderaba en su semblante, necesitaba recuperarse antes de perder su porte habitualmente elegante y quedar en ridículo ante sí mismo. Si había algo que odiara completamente era el hecho de dejarse llevar por las situaciones y exhibir cualquier muestra de debilidad, sobre todo ante los acusadores ojos de su acompañante.

InuYasha miraba con recelo cada uno de sus movimientos sin descuidar en ningún segundo la ubicación de aquellas carpetas que habían causado tal sonido. Si no fuera evidente el hecho de todo aquello lo había tomado desprevenido seguramente podría calmar su rabia con aquél idiota, hiriéndolo con comentarios sarcásticos sobre su estupidez crónica.

Lo observó unos segundos antes de notar que a pesar de su innegable estado de alteración no parecía que fuera a moverse de su lugar, sosteniendo con fuerza el marco de la puerta de su despacho. No estaba de humor para soportarlo, así que decidió enfrentarlo, si dejaba que blasfemara a su alrededor cada una de las tonterías que tenía que decir no habría razón para que siguiera importunándolo.

—¿No deberías estar junto a ella? —Preguntó, observando cuidadosamente su reacción. Quiso sonreír irónico al notar su tonta cara al nombrarla. Por supuesto, su medio hermano seguía siendo un inútil sin remedio, enamorado de aquella mocosa torpe. La idea de ellos juntos era grotesca. —No. —Negó con sarcasmo, el más joven cambió su postura a una defensiva. —Supongo que si aún tienes el tiempo suficiente para interrumpirme debe ser porque no tienes intenciones de verla.

No hubo respuesta. Había estado ignorándolo a propósito desde que lo vio, Sesshoumaru suspiró frustrado sin dejar de lado la incomodidad del momento. Ya eran dos cosas que se habían salido de su control y eso comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

Estudió cada mínimo gesto corporal, sin comprender del todo por qué se contenía tanto, InuYasha era un idiota impulsivo que actuaba sin pensar ni un segundo en las posibles consecuencias. Al verlo esa mañana, molestándolo desde tan temprano supuso que vendría a reclamar y posiblemente tendría que calmarlo con la fuerza física pero había estado inesperadamente tranquilo todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

—Si tan preocupado estás deberías ir a cuidarla por tu cuenta. —Resopló molesto. —No me importa a lo que vienes, sólo lárgate. —Espetó indiferente, sin dignarse a mantenerle la mirada.

—Sé que él ha venido. —Soltó directo, sin importarle poco la reacción del ambarino mayor prosiguió. —El maldito bastardo la ha encontrado y no dudes que buscará la forma de llevarla con él.

—Lo sé. —Masculló entre dientes.

La situación lentamente quería escaparse de entre sus manos y lo estaba logrando. El solo hecho de que Naraku se presentara en su casa preparado de ante mano con toda la información necesaria para sentirse con la autoridad para cuestionarlo era una maldita blasfemia a su astucia e inteligencia. No lo había anticipado, por lo menos jamás podría haberlo hecho de ese modo. Había esperado que rondara los alrededores pro algún tiempo, aquella basura insignificante no solía enfrentarse directamente con los asuntos molestos pero le había subestimado, al parecer estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para decidir ir de frente.

Ambos sabían a la perfección de todo lo que era capaz, y mejor que nadie. Pero el simple hecho de sentirse siendo rebajado a la mera insinuación de tener que acatar sus órdenes era suficiente para ponerlo furioso. Alzó el rostro, clavando la furia de sus ojos fríos en esa mirada que no se amedrentaba para nada.

Quizás antes, cuando apenas era un niño que recién lo conocía ese tipo de intimidantes servirían para que se alejase y pudiera seguir su vida en paz. Pero ahora, tratándose de este tema y sobre todo de ella, a InuYasha ni colocándole un arma en la sien sería capaz de atemorizarlo.

Había estudiado por años la situación, había preparado todo lo necesario para controlar cualquier exabrupto de su hermano, cualquier pequeño desvío de su meta y las posibles consecuencias de sus métodos poco ortodoxos. Con el fin de lograr su objetivo había planeado minuciosamente cada detalle en su plan de negocios, vigilando todo desde las sombras. Aunque era reconocido por su frío temperamento y la inexpresividad de su rostro esos detalles solo eran parte la verdadera agresividad empresarial que gozaba llevar a cabo.

Solía ser una persona controladora y manipuladora, no había nada que se moviera sin que él lo ordenara y sus exigencias solían cumplirse de inmediato. Al menos eso siempre había sido verdad hasta que llegó aquella niña débil e infantil que derribó cada una de sus expectativas. Por alguna extraña razón las cosas nunca surgían según lo previsto con esa mujer desagradable.

Desde seguir con tanta facilidad a Rin a la casa y negarse al divorcio con el estúpido de su medio hermano a pesar de haberlo aceptado con anterioridad. Incluso le había visto aquella última noche junto a Kagura y gracias a ella y sus imprudencias el bastardo de Naraku había vuelto demasiado pronto para su gusto y sus planes. Por culpa de esa mocosa tenía que soportar los aislados casos de altanería y pequeñas acciones de rebelión por parte de aquellos que creía dominados bajo su yugo. Con su simple e ingenua manera de ser había logrado capturar en sus garras a las mismas personas que estuvieron involucradas en su captura sin saberlo.

InuYasha con todo y sus arrebatos jamás se había salido de sus planes… Al menos, eso era hasta que se enamoró de ella.

—Si lo sabes...—inició, asestando todo el veneno posible a esas palabras para que sintiera la rabia que le engullía por dentro. — ¿¡Porque rayos la dejas andar sola por donde quiera!?

—Nunca sale de la casa. —Contestó impasible. —Y sabes que no importa, no puede herirla. La necesita. —Observó al otro hombre acercarse, tomándole por el cuello de la camisa siendo impulsivo como siempre. Finalmente su verdadero carácter estaba actuando y eso era algo con lo que podía lidiar mejor. — ¿No le dijiste que no regresarías, InuYasha? ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho ya?

—No frente a ella. —Y sus músculos faciales ensancharon una sonrisa cínica que de cierto modo hicieron sonreír también a su medio hermano. El brillo ámbar de esa mirada lo hizo sorprenderse un poco, pero igualmente un hombre como Sesshoumaru no se dejaría llevar tan sencillamente. Quizás, no era tan inepto como parecía. Esa actitud tan impulsiva y bestial era algo tan ridículo como estimulante. —Fue tu estúpida condición, ¿la recuerdas?

—Claro. —Esta vez fue el mayor quien río sardónicamente. —Casi llorabas y rogabas frente a mí que no te la quitara. —Respondió con retorcida satisfacción.

Demasiado pronto esa sonrisa fue borrada por un puñetazo del menor que no dejaba de sujetarlo. El impacto fue fuerte, obligándolo a ladear el rostro pero con todo su fría actitud y esa detestable sonrisa no se iban. Había una extraña complacencia en el hecho de haberla separado de su medio hermano que no podía explicarse con claridad. Siempre había sido su gusto personal atormentar al bastardo de la familia, pero esto era diferente y resultaba molesto que el asunto no fuera resuelto a cabalidad.

Alzó sus manos, sujetándolo por las muñecas. Más que las estúpidas quejas del imbécil de su medio hermano tenía asuntos más urgentes por atender, empezando por callarlo. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron sin disimulo en los ojos de su contrincante intentando en vano intimidarlo, debería saber que era un idiota sin remedio al que no cualquiera podría poner nervioso. Y menos si el tema era sobre esa mocosa.

InuYasha, aún sin satisfacer su furia que pedía molerlo a golpes y encargarse él mismo del problema, decidió ser prudente. Seguía siendo el mismo, no es que hubiera madurado ni nada, pero en su mente persistía el hecho de que si armaba un escándalo Kagome seguramente se enteraría de su estancia en el desagradable sitio.

—Te recuerdo que lo hice por ti. Me obligaste a aceptar que tú te hicieras responsable de su seguridad. —Apretó el agarre de su cuello, pero su hermano no pareció reaccionar, solo el apenas perceptible color rojizo de su pálido rostro delataba sus dificultades para respirar correctamente. —Pero nunca me dijiste que la tendrías bajo tu techo y menos que la descuidarías tan estúpidamente.

—No eres quien para decirme que hacer. —Indicó con tono cortante, no deseaba que aparte de los problemas ya ocurridos este día él causara uno mayor.

—Olvidaba que soy un bastardo, ¿verdad? —Bromeó sin humor. Sesshoumaru alzó una ceja ante el repentino recordatorio a sí mismo.

—Aún sin sangre de por medio seguiría odiando tu estupidez.

InuYasha lo soltó de inmediato, al notar el color en su rostro. Si observaba con atención su rostro, Sesshoumaru podía reconocer un leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Río secamente, jamás habría esperado que el imbécil que llevaba la misma sangre que su padre se sentiría avergonzado por casi estrangularlo. Por un segundo le recordó a la chica que acogió en su casa para llevar a cabo sus planes, de cierta manera se parecían lo suficiente para ser igual de irritantes.

Silenciosamente sus pies lo guiaron hasta la parte trasera de su escritorio, junto a la silla que en esos momentos necesitaba usar. Elegantemente dejó caer su cuerpo con un suspiro resignado antes de recobrar la compostura de hielo que le caracterizaba. Miró las carpetas esparcidas sobre su escritorio. Todas y cada una, con particularidad en aquella que de pronto llamó su atención por el contenido reciente que se esparcía.

Llevó una mano a cogerla y sin ningún tipo de expresión miró detenidamente las fotos tan conocidas. Un archivo que parecía ser una versión oficial y la fotografía adjunta de la que fuera su esposa hasta hace poco. —Ahora que Naraku ha aparecido…—Intervino el menor, con su vista fija en la información. —Ella tendrá que enterarse, ¿no?

—No tiene por qué saberlo.

—Tarde o temprano lo hará. —Replicó el menor, incordiado ante su actitud.

El ambarino mayor miraba con especial énfasis el segundo archivo: un acta de nacimiento y también la fotografía de la pequeña Rin. Todo el contenido fue entregado por el mismo InuYasha hace algún tiempo, por lo que no tenía caso esconderlo de su vista, sin embargo era completamente diferente a que requiera o simplemente deseara su presencia.

—No por mí. —Fue la seca respuesta.

—Tiene que saber, Kagome puede ser demasiado terca. —Sonrió de medio lado. —No descansará hasta saber que le ocultamos.

—Es tu problema si le dices algo.

No tenía las ganas de llevar más lejos ese asunto.

—¡Papá!

Cuando vio entrar a Rin a su despacho sin ninguna clase de decoro o llamar primero a la puerta supo que definitivamente tenía que volver a tomar el control de la situación. El primero en correr hacia ella fue InuYasha, alzándola en brazos. Si no lo conociera, el evitar que la pequeña se le acercara habría sido una especie de amenaza, sin embargo al menos era lo suficientemente prudente para conocer las consecuencias que le traería enfrentarse a él por esa niña. Incluso, por Kagome.

Rin le murmuró algo al oído que no escuchó pero tampoco le importó mucho, si su hermano había salido corriendo sin importunarle más el mundo podría estarse acabando afuera y él le daría la bienvenida. No era que afectase mucho sus planes pues lo más seguro era que iría a buscar a la otra pelinegra y esta lo rechazaría de vuelta. Sonrió. El motivarla a ir contra InuYasha sólo fue una estrategia perfecta para obtener tiempo, de la cuál ella misma estaba dejando en el olvido.

Antes la creía una llorona que no sería capaz de soportar ningún golpe fuerte como hasta ahora, sin embargo cuando la reencontró y poco a poco fue tratando con ella se dio cuenta de que aún podría guardar algunas sorpresas. Y a Sesshoumaru Taishou definitivamente no le gustaban las sorpresas.

Deseaba a alguien a quien manipular fácilmente, para mantener la desesperante situación que se vendría bajo control. De hecho, para mantenerse él mismo bajo un estricto control. No era como el idiota de su medio hermano que se lanzaba ante la menor provocación, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas como para tomarlas hechas como cualquier día común. Era hora de retomar sus planes. Y sobre todo, de impedir que la verdadera razón para mantenerla ahí llegara alguna vez hasta ella. Leyó el tercer archivo con mayor interés, el documento legitimo para establecer la disolución del vínculo matrimonial entre su medio hermano y la que ahora residía en su casa.

**OoOoO**


	17. Danza de negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor.
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al Final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/Re-edición/Prologo de Yashi-verde eliminado/Saltos temporales/Primera Persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación de InuYasha son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu no me pertenece.
> 
> Advertencias: Cambios a tercera persona

**Danza de negro**

Oscuridad. Muerte, dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento, soledad, secretos; hay tantas cosas que se asocian las cortinas negras que velan mis recuerdos que cada punto solo es un número más por contar. Al final, todo se resume en que no quiero recordarlo, mi mente no para de repetir usando mi propia voz como un fuerte y desgarrador llanto cuan malo sería acceder a esa parte de mí misma que no debe volver.

No recuerdo exactamente qué ha pasado, solo sé que llegué a salvo a mi habitación junto con la pequeña Rin y ambas caímos rendidas. Traté de abrir mis ojos pero fue en vano, por más que lo intentara el paisaje seguía siendo negro. No puedo mirar mi propio cuerpo, solo sentirlo, y el hecho de que todo aquello que me rodea ahora es turbio me hace sentir que estoy de nuevo dentro de un sueño.

¿Qué es lo quiero ocultar, qué es aquello que me asusta a tal grado que debo forzarme a olvidarlo? Presiento que, mucho más que resolver mi presente lo único que hará es ocasionar más dudas y conflictos sobre el pasado. Ver morir a Kikyou con mis propios ojos fue lo suficientemente traumático para archivarlo junto a ese otro secreto, y sin embargo a pesar de haber descubierto la tragedia de la que fui espectadora ese hecho se sigue negando a ceder. Aquello que no puede ser revelado, el pasado que aguarda tras mis propias defensas auto impuestas, la razón por la que todos me tratan como un ser casi inexistente que puede ser controlado con facilidad tal vez ni siquiera sea algo realmente cruel.

Quizás, y solo quizás, empezaba a creer que en verdad todo esto se trataba de un engaño mental para procesar el hecho de que fui testigo de una muerte, que esa chica que estaba ahí viendo el cuerpo de la mujer que adoraba con toda mi alma y me crio por largos años como una madre no era yo. Si todo esto formaba parte de algún extraño mecanismo de defensa para asumir otra personalidad y escapar a la realidad para negarme que alguna vez eso sucediera.

Si estaba en lo correcto, podría entender por qué me aterraba tanto. Sería como volver a mi yo original y admitir que eso fue real.

Era frustrante.

Por un lado, tenía miedo y por el otro… Ser yo era un asco total.

Me casé demasiado joven con un imbécil indeciso que decía amarme, luego odiarme y corre a buscarme en un ciclo sin sentido, había caído de lleno en un supuesto plan de venganza cuyo único objetivo real era retenerme en una enorme mansión sin levantar sospechas y lo peor, vivía atrapada con el medio hermano de mi futuro ex esposo que para colmo era un cretino muy guapo y peligroso. Ignoré el hecho de haber pensado que ese viejo demonio era guapo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Sesshoumaru tenía razón al llamarme cobarde. Escapar solo me había llevado a acorralarme a mí misma en un pozo profundo de desesperación.

Miré alrededor, percibiendo una nimia y escasa luz de color rojizo y decidí caminar hasta ella, dispuesta a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba. Esa valiosa información de la que temo, pero estoy cansada de ser menospreciada por el idiota que dice ser mi protector. Un presentimiento me dice que la distancia entre _eso_ y yo se hace escasa. Frente a mí veo un lóbrego lugar que me llama a entrar. No es un sitio parecido a algún confinamiento de mi mente, es algo más como… un sitio en que he estado antes. Pero lo que veo no sé a ciencia cierta si son sueños o realidades que trascendieron en mi vida, dejando la marca que me atormenta en el pecho o una simple treta de mi cerebro.

Mis manos se movieron pro sí mismas, tocando las sedas negras que cubrían las puertas como un velo y moviéndolas a la izquierda para descubrir mi paso. Me adentré.

Estaba harta de no ser tratada como un ser humano, de tener que vivir tanteando el peligro a ciegas sin saber al menos por qué o a qué debía enfrentarme, incluso lo que se supone que debía evitar. El dueño de la casa era una amenaza de la que no podía estar segura si era conveniente permanecer a su lado o huir, independientemente de que me hubiera salvado y mostrado esa pizca de humanidad que siempre había estado buscando ver en él, no tenía confianza en que todo aquello no fuera parte de un teatro elaborado de ante mano para hacerme bajar la guardia.

Podría haberlo planeado con…

No, era imposible. Por lo menos Sesshoumaru me había mantenido con muchas comodidades en su casa, prisionera pero llena de lujos y compañía agradable. Ese hombre, aquél extraño que decía ser un amigo de la fallecida Kikyou era realmente tenebroso. Había en sus ojos violáceos un extraño resquemor al profundizar en su mirada, un anhelo inquietante y la eterna sensación de haberlo visto mucho antes. Su deseo desbordante e incapaz de cumplir transmitido en aquellos orbes oscuros emanaba la necesidad de destruirlo todo a su alrededor.

"Si yo no soy feliz nadie lo será."

Ese hombre parecía llevarlo escrito por toda la piel.

No podía evitar sentir un poco de lástima hacia él. Realmente parecía aceptarme como la sobrina de Kikyou pero en esos ojos fríos un atisbo de esperanza también nació al verme. ¿Realmente habría conocido a mí tía? Y si era así, ¿cuál fue su relación? Estoy segura que es concerniente a todo aquello que estoy ocultando, por lo que he sido llamada cobarde y tratada como una tonta. No quiero seguir siendo una chica temerosa que se esconde detrás de un torpe trauma infantil, si había algo verdaderamente importante que saber de aquellos días, aún contra mi voluntad, sentía que debía recobrarlo.

Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero pronto descubrí que mi cuerpo no me haría caso, se ha quedado paralizado en aquella habitación de luces infernales a la que entré momentos antes. El sueño es tan vívido que siento la inminente necesidad de llorar, tengo asco y ganas de salir corriendo al mismo tiempo. Súbitamente mi garganta se reseca y tengo el anhelo de desgarrar a gritos esa necesidad que se ha quedado atrapada al interior de mi cuello, pero al tocar con las puntas de mis dedos aquellos ojos que solo han causado lástima a los demás descubro que están secos.

Ahora, lo recuerdo… En esos sueños nunca me permitía llorar.

El cuarto comienza a llenarse de luces rojas, moradas y varios colores algo estridentes, la perfecta decoración de mal gusto de un negocio de los terrenos bajos. Mis oídos zumban dolorosamente por la intensidad del sonido que sale de la nada y aunque los cubro con fuerza no alivian mi incertidumbre, porque conozco y no quiero saber de estas melodías. Empiezo a recordar. Los ojos me calan por la intensidad del brillo que emite la atroz iluminación, me parecen de algo conocido.

La escena empieza a iluminarse y poco a poco se va detallando más en mi mente. Hay personas, muchas personas. La gran mayoría son hombres mayores, grandes y corpulentos que rodean a pequeñas y bellas jovencitas que sonríen coquetas a esos depravados.

¿Un cabaret?

Enormes paredes sin ventana ciernen un determinado espacio, demasiado pequeño para albergar a la cantidad de hombres y mujeres que cohabitan en extrañas maneras. Cortinas rojas marcan el camino hacia un gran escenario en el fondo, de donde los laterales salen mujer con atuendos poco recatados, el espacio vuelve a centellar con luces de colores y música estridente alrededor. Llevo una mano a mi pecho que palpita al ritmo, pero de malestar. Hay algo de esta escena que no me gusta nada y temo averiguarlo.

—Kagome…—Hay una voz. Escucho el murmullo, pero no quiero responder… Cierro los ojos fuertemente, en espera de salir por fin de esta horrenda pesadilla que me trasboca la sangre fuera del cuerpo, violentando mi pulso.

¡Es un sueño, un maldito sueño! ¡Nadie puede estarme llamando en un sueño!

—Kagome, amor…—La misma voz.

Ese sonido me estremece y provoca que mis pies retrocedan inconscientemente, quiero huir pero también deseo saber quién me llama con un timbre tan dulcemente envenenado. Poco a poco puedo verlo todo, desde los ebrios que se jactan de las mujeres sobre ellos, llenándose de billetes por soportar a esos asquerosos, hasta ese rincón de la derecha donde un hermoso hombre de aspecto frío pero soberbio sonríe con gracia observando orgulloso todo su alrededor. Hay un espectáculo en curso. Una hermosa mujer de brillantes ojos color miel gana la atención de todos los animales en celo que respiran en la habitación.

Los brillantes cabellos negros danzan de un lado a otro como fuego negro, embelesando al público con su belleza mientras una chiquilla aplaude con entusiasmo, sonriendo a la mujer. El hombre camina en sigilo alrededor de la niña de cabello ondulado, apartándola de la gente, tratando de no ocasionar escándalo. Una mano de él, blanca como nieve, se elevó hasta dar con la mejilla de aquella que rodeaba y acariciarla rudamente. —Kagome, mi joven niña…—La pequeña de cabellos castaños se encogió, acomodando y ocultando algunos mechones negros entre su flequillo. La sonrisa del hombre se desvaneció, elevando su otra mano y propinándole una fuerte cachetada. — ¡Te he dicho que nunca salgas! —Gritó con cólera, pero nadie en ese lugar les prestó atención. —Y mírame cuando te hablo. —Agregó cortante.

Ella asintió.

Me siento furiosa. Sé quién es ella, lo entiendo, pero mi pecho se parte de la rabia y el coraje al reconocerlo. Quisiera creer que es un sueño, pero esto pasó en algún momento, alguna maldita vez…

—Quiero ayudarte. Pero no puedo. —Mencioné al aire, tratando de ignorar aquella lamentable escena. —Lo siento.

Y sin más, borrando aquello frente a mis ojos con ambas manos como un pizarrón, todo desapareció. Solo quedaron las lágrimas que por fin pude expresar solamente en recuerdos.

**OoOoO**

De ese rostro perfilado descendieron gruesas lágrimas. Por inercia su mano se extendió hasta ellas pero se detuvo a milímetros de tocarla, conocedor de las severas consecuencias que recaerían en él si ella lo descubría. Por dentro sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Quería tocarla pero no debía, esas insistentes ansias en sus manos se volvían como un escozor fuerte por no poder saciarse de su roce.

El perfume se impregnó en su nariz, llenándolo de recuerdos. Aún añoraba cuando las noches a su lado se volvían inigualables, jactándose de llevar esa esencia siempre unida a la suya a cualquier lado que fuera, porque su aroma era interminable. —No sabes cuánto lamento haberte alejado de mí. —Sonrió con culpa, mientras acunaba las sábanas alrededor de ella y su pequeña acompañante.

—InuYasha… —Murmuró ella entre sueños, arrancando una sonrisa por parte de ambos.

—Me alegra saber que aún me llamas en sueños, Kagome. —Murmuró con rostro impasible, atormentando sentimientos en sus ojos que se morían por ser expresados. Los labios de ella se volvieron tentadores, pero una suave bofetada a su propia mejilla le recordó cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde aquellos días.

—Ni dormida ha dejado de llorar, ¿verdad? —Expresó una voz en el tono más bajo que consiguió. La pelinegra a su lado se removió un poco pero no despertó, logrando una sonrisa nerviosa en los dos trasnochadores. —Nang tiene el sueño muy pesado.

—Si…—Respondió melancólico. Pero la expresión de sus ojos se transformó en algo indescifrable para la dulce castaña. —Dime Rin, ¿te agrada llamarla de esa manera? —La pequeña le miró algo confundida. —Me refiero a _nang…_ —Con una dulce sonrisa en labios la cría le miro decidida.

—Claro… —Asintió, orgullosa y con una mueca de superioridad que fastidió al adulto quien solo bufó molesto. — Después de todo, sé más de lo que mi papá piensa. Ella…—Murmuró despacio. —Ha sido más como una madre que…

—Ya. —Le detuvo, revolviendo su cabello con cariño. —Lo entiendo, por supuesto que sabes mucho, mocosa que escucha detrás de las paredes. —Añadió bromista, pero tragó algo pesado, creyendo firmemente que la mirada dedicada que deseaba su muerte no era más que una de las malas enseñanzas de Sesshoumaru. Y a su mente vino una frase. — _Las cosas no son como parecen…_ —Musitó. Es una frase que le gusta mucho decir al mayor. —A veces siento como ese engreído de cabello gris como anciano y ojos oxidados se burla de mí con esas sencillas palabras.

—Le dices así cuando tú también eres de pelo gris y ojos oxidados. —Le recordó Rin, sonriendo malévolamente.

— ¡Feh!, en realidad es igual lo que haga, él siempre estará un paso más allá de lo que yo crea o piense. —Llevó una mano a su mentón. —Exactamente como estamos ahora. —Su rostro se ladeó, buscando contacto con la niña. —Dime Rin, ¿crees que deba decirle todo?

—Yo creo que ella debería decidirlo por sí misma… Después de todo…

Y esta vez fue su rostro el que se transformó en algo imposible de leer a cabalidad. Dolor, sufrimiento y angustia mezclados con rabia y rencor en sus ojos de caramelo. Tristeza por algo que veía enterrarse más y más profundo en su corazón. InuYasha sonrió con culpa, recordando que a ella menos que a nadie debería preguntarle.

—Perdóname Rin. —Susurró, sonriendo con culpa. La castaña le miró consternada y algo molesta de conocer muy bien esa expresión. —Pero yo de verdad no quiero que lo recuerde…

**OoOoO**


	18. Hora del té

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/RE-EDICIÓN terminada/Saltos temporales/Primera persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. Inu-chan no me pertenece TwT

A la luz de la Luna se descubre muchas verdades y los recuerdos nos embriagan en sus dulces sentimientos, atrapándonos. Es cuando se vuelve difícil y en ocasiones hasta imposible no dejarse llevar, reconociendo que ya no son parte del presente. Entre más dulces son, en contraste a la realidad, más cruel es el precio a pagar por obtenerlos.

Las pláticas solitarias con tu mente se vuelven la mejor forma de perderte en la soledad y la huella profunda en el corazón que dejan esas emociones de melancolía. Sentí que miles de lágrimas amargas descendieron sobre mis mejillas arremolinadas, la carrera que había hecho segundos atrás se llevó todas las fuerzas que aún poseía y más; definitivamente la tristeza es un motor bastante audaz para generar adrenalina.

Cuando me levanté de la cama descubrí que estaba sola, aunque quedaban los resquicios de que alguien había cuidado de mí. Sentí los huesos crujir, mi cuerpo no asimilaba del todo que no importaba el costo, debía salir inmediatamente de esta casa por mi propio bienestar mental. No era la misma y repetitiva sensación de peligro del inicio, cuando temía cada paso que Sesshoumaru pudiera dar, era algo más profundo, algo relacionado a mis propios recuerdos de la niñez y tan solo quería un poco de aire fresco para despejarme.

Estar dentro de la mansión solo me haría divagar o concentrarme en vigilar al Taishou mayor para tratar de prevenir cualquiera de sus movimientos y ahora no tenía tiempo para distraerme. Esta vez sí necesitaba respuestas, y aunque no quería todavía saber, me esforzaría al máximo para recordar. Y de este modo me resolví a salir para contemplar un poco de la visión irreal de la Luna. Salí del cuarto aprovechando las sombras de la noche y ahora me encontraba sentada en las raíces de un gran árbol, en un bosque anexado a los territorios de la mansión.

Aquí respiraba un poco más tranquila. La vista era preciosa, la zona era conocida como el bosque sagrado debido al árbol que habitaba desde hace más de quinientos años. La verdadera ubicación del árbol estaba en terrenos del templo Higurashi de dónde yo provenía, el resto era propiedad privada de esa familia. Incluso poseían el camino que guiaba al lago de agua plateada que tengo al frente, una injusticia.

Lo mejor sería no volver a tratar con un par de hermanos tan problemáticos y olvidar de una vez por todos los recuerdos vueltos a mí que tantas noches me provocaron pesadillas pero estaba decidida, no sería más una cobarde. Aquél terrible sueño con cortinas de burdel solo me mostraban la crueldad a la que me enfrentaba.

No podía asegurarlo porque en realidad nunca vi su rostro dentro de aquél recuerdo, pero esa voz amanerada y el tono burlonamente cortés solo me recordaban a una persona que conozco. Estaba casi segura de que se tratara de él. Esta situación hacía causarme dolores de cabeza. Aunque fuera unos cuantos segundos me gustaría pedir un descanso del interminable ambiente de paranoia en el que se enfrascaba mi razonamiento. Lástima que no existieran los tiempos fuera en la realidad.

O quizás… de nuevo estaba exagerando. Posiblemente el golpe en mi cabeza confundió las cosas. Nada es como aparenta, no puedo juzgar por imágenes confusas que aparecían tras una escena de lo más bizarra. Por eso mismo tenía que averiguar más y recuperar lo que perdí de memorias. Mi única solución a eso hasta ahora era forzarme o preguntarle al señor demonio, pero era seguro que me mandaría de vuelta a encerrarme al cuarto. Él no me necesitaba consciente, me quería obediente y eso jamás se lo permitiría.

—Sesshoumaru…—Murmuré involuntariamente, pensando en él y negué de inmediato. No puedo creer que sonara tan… anhelante. Me obligué a pensar en otra cosa.

Vuelvo al tema de Kikyou, que es aún peor. Sacudo la cabeza para apartar el tema. ¿Cuántas tonterías más caben en mi mente? Tal vez no tengo un límite, una de mis razones para decirlo es que incluso traía a aquél hombre tan peligroso a mis pensamientos junto a ella. Todas las cosas malas de mi vida estaban curiosamente relacionadas, Naraku a mi tía, ella misma a InuYasha y a su hermano. Me reprimí por traerlo de vuelta a la conversación mental.

Sólo ese hombre podía hacerme pasar de un extremo a otro, de una especie de confianza que iba adquiriendo al convivir a su lado día a día y al segundo siguiente en un "odio profundo". Rin alguna vez me intentó insinuar que intentara algo con él, de inmediato me negué.

Era curioso que Sesshoumaru había llegado a mi vida a una muy corta edad, antes de siquiera ser capaz de recordarlo bien. Ese hombre de ojos dorados que besé de niña era él, al menos eso es lo que creo. La duda me carcomía al no saber quién era quién, provocando que me sintiera todavía más ansiosa por encontrar respuestas certeras. Además jamás podría intentarlo aunque milagrosamente lo deseara, aún amaba a InuYasha.

Era demasiado tonta porque seguía aferrada a ese falso cuento de un amor eterno, pero ate las nuevas dudas y cuestiones que surgieron entre nuestra relación me hacían querer saber que ocurrió realmente. Estoy segura que el día en que pueda resolver mi pasado más pronto que tarde debería llegar alguien que lo cambiara todo, desde mi perspectiva hasta la manera en que amo.

Y definitivamente no sería Sesshoumaru.

Ninguna historia se entreteje alrededor de nosotros, ni hay quien pueda cambiar nuestro destino escribiendo sobre ello. Decidí regresar, me hacía más daño estar afuera que adentro.

**OoOoO**

En cuanto entré los pequeños y cariñosos brazos de Rin me envolvieron, colgándose de mí durante todo el camino hasta la siguiente puerta que daba a la cocina. Parecía exageradamente animada y feliz, e incluso algo aliviada de verme completamente a salvo. Si no mal recordaba pude verla borrosamente en los pocos segundos en que abría los ojos en medio del delirio la fiebre. Le agradecía que me cuidara y ella sonrió, avisándome rápidamente que su padre quería verme en su despacho.

No pude contener el gruñido de inconformidad. Empezaba a parecerme al malhumorado de mi futuro ex esposo, pero empezaba a entender porque ponía ese rostro desagradable en cuanto escuchaba hablar de él. La enemistad era cosa natural con el señor demonio.

Toqué la puerta tres veces, pensando nuevamente en algún plan. Las únicas opciones que se me habían ocurrido hasta ahora eran las mismas, recordar o pedirle respuestas y al ritmo que iba seguramente sabría la verdad cuando fuera una mujer de ochenta años. Aparté esa imagen y me dispuse a entrar. Si quería conseguir algo, lo que fuera, no podía verme en una actitud dócil o amigable. Debía entrar como si estuviera resulta a obtener por cualquier medio su confesión del pasado, no estaba muy segura de cómo lograrlo pero traté de preparar mi postura.

Hombros sueltos, el mentón ligeramente inclinado hacia arriba, mis labios fruncidos, una mirada desdeñosa y las manos sobre los bolsillos. Genial, era le versión femenina de InuYasha. Si el estúpido circo no le funcionaba a él yo bien podría despedirme de los resultados. Igual, nada perdía con probar y él ya me había visto entrar en tan ridícula pose. ¿Cómo soportaba él ser tan… él?

Maldeciré su nombre hasta el fin de nuestro matrimonio, en serio. Dejando eso de lado, centré toda mi atención en observarlo, intentando averiguar sus razones para molestar tan tarde.

—Sesshoumaru, estoy aquí.

Lo vi alzar la vista de sus montones de papeles. Tragué la molestia de golpe, sintiendo el nudo alojarse en la garganta e incomodarme desde dentro, la hiel que había estado reteniendo todo este tiempo casi me hizo vomitar de golpe. Probablemente esta vez no fuera su culpa, pero los malditos acontecimientos me tenían tan histérica estos días, al borde del descontrol, que su sola presencia me hacía enojar. Aunque, quizás podría aprovecharlo.

—Llegas tarde. —Acotó seco. —Toma asiento y espera en silencio, no tomará mucho. —Me extrañó la repentina amabilidad de su parte, pero asentí y seguí sus indicaciones, la curiosidad me había ganado. Una taza humeante y de olor amargo llamó mi atención, olvidándome por un momento de mis exigencias. Cuando notó mi insistencia en observar el contenido líquido me sonrió de medio lado y agregó: —Puedes tomarlo si quieres. Está intacto.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto —Exclamó sin verme. Estuve a punto de acercarme la taza a los labios sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias de su ofrecimiento cuando terminó de hablar. —Si te gusta el veneno…

Vi su sonrisa triunfante cuando escupí el contenido. Pero no tardó demasiado en arrepentirse pues unas pequeñas gotas de ligero color verde cayeron sobre sus papeles. En cuanto a mí la palma entera estaba goteando, los dedos me ardieron por la irritación. No supe de dónde sacó una bebida con hielos, probablemente alcohol, y un contener metálico de éstos. El traspaso inmediato de la temperatura alta al frío en mi piel me hizo mascullar maldiciones por lo bajo, todas directas a él.

—¿De verdad es…? —Cuestioné al aire, insegura.

—¿En serio crees que podría tener una taza de veneno tan tranquilamente sobre mi escritorio?

Lo creía, pero decidí guardarme el comentario para mí. Y maldito fuera el bastardo, que sonreía al notar mis malamente disimuladas expresiones de dolor; sí que estaba caliente, lo que sea que esa cosa fuera. Lo solté, soplando sobre la piel rojiza, volviéndolo a tomar por orgullo propio al verlo burlarse de mi poca tolerancia con esa mirada arrogante. Lo acerqué a mi nariz, aspirando cuidadosamente el fresco y cálido aroma, asombrándome de que no fuera nocivo; un olor tan exquisito y agradable que no tuve problema en respirar hasta sentirlo llenar mis fosas nasales. —Huele como las hojas del té verde… —Murmuré sin reclamos, olvidándome por completo que debía tratar al enemigo con crueldad.

—No creo que un té pueda oler a otra cosa, tonta.

Vaya, seguíamos con el tonito bromista. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Comenzaba a asustarme.

—Bien —Espeté.

—¿Bien, qué?

—No es normal que trates de hacerme una broma y tú fuiste quién me llamó aquí. —Expresé con la voz hastiada. No había terminado de recuperarme del susto ni del resfriado y me urgía ir a dormir, no sin antes pedirle a Rin o Kaede que me dijeran de dónde podía sacar otro té. Dudé de cuán duro era mu tono de voz, cuando noté que el de ojos ambarinos seguía sin inmutarse como siempre, ni siquiera por mi reclamo. —Oye… —Acoté temerosa, con mi mente vagando en infinitas posibilidades. —¿Vas a morir? —Sesshoumaru me miró incrédulo por mi atrevimiento. —¿O quizás soy yo? ¿Rin? No, ella no… ¡Preferiría ser yo!

—Este es nuestro contrato —Antes de permitirme seguir con mi improvisado drama colocó los papeles que antes leía sobre el escritorio.

—¿Otra vez? —Bien, cada vez que recordaba cosas nuevas me iba haciendo un poco más atrevida o quizás el espíritu de InuYasha se apoderó de mí. ¿Alguien podía coserme la boca, por favor? —Quiero decir, creo que habíamos quedad que…

—Esta vez es diferente. —Me interrumpió. —Léelo bien y fírmalo antes de mañana. Necesito entregarlo de inmediato.

No presté mucha atención a sus siguientes palabras, una frase había captado toda mi curiosidad.

—¿Todas las posesiones de Kagome Higurashi, heredera de Kikyou Taishou pasarán a nombre de…? —Hice una pausa—¿Qué clase de broma es esta…? —Mi estado de ánimo cambió de inmediato, la respiración se me hizo pesada y sentía que el fuego literalmente me corría en las venas. —¡¿Cuáles posesiones!? ¿¡Y por qué demonios todo irá a tu nombre!?

_Y definitivamente no sería Sesshoumaru._

**OoOoO**


	19. Cruel realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/RE-EDICIÓN terminada/Saltos temporales/Primera persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi. La letra le pertenece a la canción S.O.S. de los hermanos Tsukinami, concepto de Rejet.

[Únicas realidades dictadas que no puedes

analizar, ni entender, llegan sin pensar.

Estás pidiendo ser encadenada a los desastres

No importa a dónde vayas o quién lo causó

" _¿No hay un refugio para mí?"_

Preguntas. Si esto hace que tus ojos lloren,

tú propósito, te lo diré]

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Cruel realidad**

 

La oficina se sumió en un profundo silencio que retorció el ambiente. Miré los malditos papeles una vez más, analizando detalle por detalle cada letra del documento, asegurándome de que fuera real su contenido. No podía entender las frases de tinta que me nombraban a mí como al titular de todo lo que una vez, en vida, poseyó la mujer de la que recuerdo poco o nada. La familia que, sin embargo, amaba. Quizás no era tan extraño, es decir, si ella no tuvo nadie a quién legar toda su fortuna no parecía tan imposible que la trasladara a la sobrina que cuidó pro algún tiempo como a su propia hija.

Pero… ¿Por qué nunca me enteré de eso? Dudaba que mi madre quisiera ocultar algo como eso por mi propio bien, después de todo era una fortuna, a menos que detrás de este aparente regalo se ocultara algo mucho más oscuro y siniestro. Algo de lo que fuera necesario protegerme, y por lo cual jamás me dirían que existía. Y ese algo que desconozco era buscado de manera desesperada por Sesshoumaru Taishou.

La venganza absurda que una vez me propuso no era su propósito, a través de la primera propuesta de matrimonio había buscado hacerse del poder financiero para manejar esos bienes. Recordaba con claridad los documentos de la primera alianza a la que me negué junto al divorcio, pero en aquél entonces creí que el acuerdo pre-matrimonial era simplemente para evitar que peleara por su riqueza. Y ahora, con absoluto descaro trataba de arrebatarme aquello cara a cara.

El hombre frente a mí permaneció inexpresivo en su sitio, pero las emociones que se desbordaban en mi pecho fueron demasiadas para poderlas contener ante una situación tan descabellada. Las manos me temblaron sin control alguno, producto de la rabia, de la impotencia que emergía al sentirme atrapada en una red de trampas y engaños en la cual siempre estuve en el centro, desde el inicio y nunca supe nada.

—Tienes que estarme jodiendo… —Mascullé con la voz trémula, cargada de ansiedad. Los deseos inexplicables de reírme a carcajadas fueron insoportables, terminé explotando en risas frente a su cara, con los ojos llorosos y levemente rojizos por la presión ocular. Mi mandíbula estaba tensa tan fuertemente cerrada que pude sentir como si fuera capaz de pulverizar mis dientes al rechinarlos. Quería hacerlo, estaba tentada a hacerlo. Destrozarlo todo, que aquello no fuera capaz de dañarme nunca más.

La situación ya era insostenible. El hecho de no recordar nada porque yo misma me negué antes no justificaba que me hubiera tratado todo este tiempo como a una idiota, llevándome de un extremo a otro de la depresión y el odio a mí misma, haciéndome sentir culpable por cada mala decisión que tomaba y sobre todo por pensar que me victimizaba demasiado cuando en realidad todo estaba ocurriendo realmente ante mis espaldas. Lo que sospechaba era real, me habían engañado absurdamente para mantenerme en la mansión como cautiva, incluso se había atrevido a usar a la niña a la que yo llegué a adorar para retenerme.

Y no solo él… Rin, quién siempre negaba mis palabras. Incluso InuYasha nunca tuvo el valor de decirme nada. Ver su rostro frío, ajeno a mi propia desdicha provocaba en mí el inminente impulso de rabia que me llevó a lanzarle los papeles a la cara, bufando furiosa contra su aparente indiferencia.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo, de una jodida vez! —Grité con todas mis fuerzas, con la voz aguda raspándome la garganta. —Todo este tiempo… ¡Todo este maldito tiempo has estado jugando con mi vida sin decirme nada! —La sarta de maldiciones que salieron de mis labios fue la primera vez en mi vida que injurié con tanto rencor. Estaba metida hasta el cuello en ese asunto sin poder evitarlo. Sin tener la opción. Jamás volvería a quedarme callada, sin hacer nada. —¡Estoy harta de tus secretos, de que me tomes por idiota! ¡Si de verdad quieres mi ayuda me vas a explicar todo en este momento o me largo! ¿Sabes qué? ¡De todos modos me voy a ir!

—Cierra la boca de una maldita vez —Espetó serio, deteniéndome por instinto. Por un segundo creí que el desafío de mis palabras había resultado para obligarlo a hablar, pero esto iba mucho más allá de cualquiera de esas otras veces en que una especie de advertencia en él me pedía que me alejara. Aquellos orbes dorados lucían vacíos y descoloridos, cargados de una leve sensación de peligro que me erizó la piel. Sus ojos eran realmente atemorizantes, reflejaban instinto asesino, el mismo sentimiento que pude notar en medio de la locura de aquél llamado Naraku.

Y quizás, esto era peor, pues era una persona que empezaba a ganarse mi confianza.

—No te acerques —Repliqué sin pensarlo, al verlo alzarse de su silla tras el escritorio y dar un paso adelante. Pero ese oscuro dorado persiguió mis ojos negros, cielo e infierno se unieron en un encuentro tortuoso, y tuve que tragarme los llantos de agonía que desea soltar.

Estaba rompiéndome los nervios, pero no me detendría. Desde que había descubierto que me era imposible escapar nada importaba, solo seguir adelante para intentar sobrevivir. Seguir ignorando las cosas a mí alrededor tarde o temprano acabarían con mi muerte a manos de alguno de esos dos demonios que provenían del pasado y no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—Últimamente haces demasiado berrinches innecesarios — Espetó con voz gutural, restándole importancia a mis palabras.

Con su mano derecha se masajeó el rostro unos segundos. —Te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad de unirte a mí finalmente en el gran proyecto que estoy preparando… ¿Y te atreves a despreciarlo? —Su mirada se volvió dura, completamente sombría a pesar de su exterior jactancioso. Ignoré el nerviosismo que invadía mi cuerpo, sosteniéndole la mirada todo el tiempo.

—¡Ni siquiera sé lo que estás tramando! ¡Necesito saber qué diablos está pasando!

Lo vi sonreír con cinismo, burlándose de mi miedo. Sesshoumaru se limitó a analizarme en silencio, haciéndome esperar por alguna reacción. A pesar de mi arrebato no podía olvidarme de que a sus ojos solo podría verme como una endeble mujercita a la que podría batir de un solo golpe en la mejilla en cualquier momento. Recordé a la señora Kagura y mi postura se volvió ofensiva.

Por experiencia sabía que los hombres tendían a confiar en su superioridad física para detener a su enemigo, pero desconocía por completo a la persona frente a mí. Sentí como si volviera al inicio, cuando desconfiaba de todo. Hasta ahora sus métodos habían sido más inteligentes, más astutos y eso solo lo empeoraba, probablemente él no usaría la fuerza bruta para vencerme pero tenía los mismos sucios trucos con los que me había enjaulado antes. Me haría imposible llegar a la verdad por medios simples, estaba forzada a buscar otras opciones más inteligentes.

—Harás lo que te ordene y ni una palabra más —me informó.

—¡Me niego, no puedes ordenarme nada!

—Como desees —Respondió, avanzando. Su vista estaba enajenada en aquella oscura flama de la chimenea, acercándose lentamente. No la había notado hasta ese instante. —Solo recuerda la pequeña condición que debes pagar para irte de este sitio. —Ante mi rostro sorprendido Sesshoumaru se acercó lo suficiente y tomó un libro de la repisa que estaba encima, dejándolo caer como si no importara a la consumación total de un fuego abrazador. —Tu vida me pertenece.

Deseaba contestarle de regreso a gritos y negarme, pero mis labios temblaron al reconocer ese gesto velado como una sutil amenaza. La pétrea expresión en su cara fue como una revelación divina, supe entonces que de nada me serviría enfrentarlo en este momento, y mucho menos frente a frente. Bajé la mirada, intentando hacer parecer que me resignaba.

—Yo no quiero… —Repetí, ahora como un balbuceo. No podía llevarle la contra, pero tampoco fingir la sumisión o lo haría sospechar. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no responder y tragarme el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

Las cuencas lóbregas me miraron unos segundos antes de dirigir sus pasos a la salida. Revolvió su pelo canoso, ese brillante plata con el que podrían confundirlo por una persona mayor. Con cautela lo vi caminar hasta alcanzar la puerta, dándome a entender que la conversación terminaba.

Solo hasta que dejé de oír sus pasos en la lejanía me permití soltar el peor llanto de frustración que había tenido en años. Pensé que cuando terminara definitivamente quién si iba a escucharme sería InuYasha

**OoOoO**


	20. Creencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/RE-EDICIÓN terminada/Saltos temporales/Primera persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj me distrajo un momento, calando hondo en mi cabeza. Postrada en el suelo, con las manos sobre mis ojos rojos y llorosos, intentaba en vano detener el llanto. Los párpados se me estaban hinchando, y uno de los efectos secundarios que más detesto de llorar es esa sensación pesarosa de sueño que entra inmediatamente después de cortar el flujo de agua salada. Detesto con toda mi alma el estupor que me provoca.

No me había movido de ese lugar desde que Sesshoumaru salió de la sala y me dejé derrumbar. No quería, pero necesitaba moverme con rapidez, aunque no tuviera idea de por dónde empezar. Lo más probable era que en ese momento el hermano mayor estuviera cubriendo sus huellas y ocultando cualquier pista que pudiera guiarme a mi objetivo. Mi plan inicial de fingir recordarlo todo había dado el resultado contrario y ahora mi única alternativa era probarlo en el ingenuo de InuYasha, esperaba que funcionara o retrasaría todo.

Mi cuerpo seguía paralizado aunque mi mente trabajara en todas las posibilidades, no podía sentir ninguna de mis extremidades, en medio de tantos pensamientos estaba físicamente paralizada, dejando al martilleo constante del reloj penetrar con mayor fuerza y la posición de rodillas causarme una leve incomodidad. Respiré profundamente, tratando de suministrar oxígeno a mi cerebro entumecido por la barbaridad de sucesos. Este espiral de emociones cada vez resultaba peor.

Un pequeño destello caló en mis ojos oscurecidos, causando que por reflejo me alejara bruscamente. La luz del día había pegado directamente en un espejo y su brillo me había enceguecido, a pesar del ardor, agradecí la ayuda divina. La imagen propia que me devolvía era tan pobre que sentí pena de mi misma. Mi cabello parecían jirones de tela roída y la piel expuesta se veía gris, mi rostro lucía más delgado y demacrado, los surcos de las líneas naturales eran más pronunciados y mis cuencas se veían hundidas. Parecía una pequeña niña, débil.

Entendía bien porque los demás creían que podían pisotearme. Con la rabia que emergía por la revelación me negué a sentir culpa, dibujando una sonrisa retorcida tomé lo primero que encontré, descargando todo mi dolor contra ese espejo. Grité, lloré y destrocé lo más que me fue posible hasta el último pedazo, haciéndolo añicos en el suelo, no supe si alguien pudo verme ni me importó.

Me levanté, mirando con desdén a aquella ilusión que quedó grabada en mi retina, a la imagen de esa niña que podía ver aún. Mis pasos resonaron con tanta fuerza que por un momento imaginé como se partiría el piso bajo mis tacones bajos, ignoré todo a mi alrededor, lo único que podía ver frente a mí era la puerta y me apresuré, al punto de empezar a correr sin percatarme de ello. No sabía a dónde iría o a dónde llegaría, solo quería encontrar al estúpido de mi próximamente ex marido y conseguir todas las respuestas.

Jamás pasó por mi mente lo extraño de toda esa situación. Que fácilmente podría saber la verdad si recordaba realmente, estaba harta, verdaderamente harta y no podía dejar de repetirlo.

Quizás fue el destino lo que guio mi camino, quizás simplemente fue una enorme coincidencia, pero en el instante en el que me di cuenta de a dónde había llegado y lo vi frente a mí, sonriéndome con culpa y melancolía entendía que uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida había llegado y no podía dar marcha atrás. Era hora de enfrentarme a la realidad, defender mi vida y mi propia autonomía.

—¡InuYasha! —Grité con todas mis fuerzas, llamando su atención.

Parecía sorprenderle el hecho de encontrarlo en la cafetería a la que siempre nos reuníamos cuando aún éramos novios y él fingía quererme. El mismo lugar dónde nos habíamos conocido hace tan poco tiempo, pero que se me figuraba una eternidad. Muchas veces soñé con una situación parecida, dónde lo llamaba con amor por su nombre y me apresuraba en ir a su encuentro, mientras él me recibía en sus brazos con el mismo entusiasmo que yo, pero nada de eso se había dado nunca, él era demasiado orgulloso y tímido para hacer algo que pudiera avergonzarlo en público y yo no quería insistir.

No me abalancé como lo había imaginado y él no me miró como alguna vez deseé. Simplemente lo miré con la mayor seriedad posible, caminando hacia adentro del sitio y lo vi seguirme por voluntad propia, lo único que pude agradecerle. Tomamos asiento en un lugar apartado, no habían muchos clientes pero de todos modos empezaba a cuestionarme si fue una buena idea iniciar nuestra plática en un sitio público, los temas que quería tratar podrían tornarse incómodos y él podría negarse a decírmelo si había la mínima posibilidad de que alguien externo se enterase, pero también pensé que era ahora o nunca. No había signos de molestia o resignación, sus rasgos mostraban genuina curiosidad y eso me indicaba que Sesshoumaru no lo había puesto al tanto de nuestra charla de la mañana. Aún estaba a tiempo de tomarlo por sorpresa.

La mesera nos atendió enseguida, yo no pedí nada y no escuché lo que quería él. No tardó mucho en traernos los encargos. El escenario de un sueño se había transformado por completo en un encuentro bizarro, con los rostros tensos de ambos y la solitaria taza de café que solíamos pedir yaciendo al lado de él, a la espera de que alguien la pruebe, lo cual dudo que llegué a pasar.

Quería romper el silencio pero no sabía por dónde empezar, si recordaba bien su carácter, buscar una frase directa que golpeé directamente era la opción para hacerlo estallar y que soltara respuestas sin medir sus palabras. Tomé aire y comencé.

—Me engañaste —Lo vi escupir el trago de café. —Lo recuerdo todo. Nuestro matrimonio siempre fue una farsa, me has utilizado y quiero saber por qué —Agregué, pero tarde me di cuenta que eso se podía interpretar como que no estaba segura de sus razones, rápidamente me corregí. —No había necesidad, si me lo hubieran dicho… —Utilicé el mejor tono dramático que sabía, y mis ojos enrojecidos ayudaron a la expresión de pena que puse frente a él. InuYasha de inmediato bajo su mirada y sus facciones se tornaron culpables, la taza fue presionada entre sus manos y sus orbes doradas rehuyeron a los míos.

—Así que ya lo sabes… —Mencionó apesumbrado, bajando sus hombros al mismo tiempo que soltó un suspiro. Al levantar su rostro pude ver el miedo reflejado en el tono dorado oscurecido de sus ocelos, incapaces de enfrentarme directamente, el pequeño temblor de su mandíbula fuertemente apretada, la mueca de culpabilidad en sus labios semi torcidos y las apenas visibles marcas de lágrimas que amenazaban con surcar por sus mejillas enrojecidas. No esperaba su reacción y por un segundo no supe que decir. —Sé que pedirte perdón nunca será suficiente, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad lo lamento Kagome. Yo solo…

—¿Tú, qué? —Espeté, interrumpiéndolo. Me sentía herida y ridícula, no solo por compadecerlo, sino por desear desde el fondo de mi corazón aceptar sus disculpas y creer que eran sinceras. —Nada de lo que me has dicho hasta ahora era real —Reclamé, alzando la voz un segundo, para notar las miradas en nuestra dirección y bajar el tono. — ¿Esperas que te crea? ¿En serio? Podría haberte ahorrado todo el numerito de pretender conquistarme para que cediera todo el dinero que dice que tengo a tu hermano.

—¡Espera! —Me interrumpió. —¿Sesshoumaru te ha pedido el dinero? —Cuestionó incrédulo, pero pretendí no entenderlo.

—¿Ahora te harás el inocente? —Hice el ademán de levantarme de la silla, estaba dispuesta a mandar al diablo mi plan para no tener que soportar sus mentiras, pero su mano me detuvo.

—Hablo en serio —Habló tranquilo, intentando en vano calmarme. Su voz ronca solo conseguía que me pusiera nerviosa y el sonrojo se extendiera por mis mejillas, lo odiaba, pero seguía pareciendo un hombre demasiado guapo. Si no fuera por mis sentimientos hacia él bien podría valerme un comino su físico. —¿Sesshoumaru te pidió el dinero? —Preguntó nuevamente, el aire de seriedad que expelía juntos a sus ojos sinceros me hicieron soltar la respuesta sin quererlo.

—Sí.

—Ese maldito… ¡Eso jamás fue parte del trato…!—Masculló entre dientes, me percaté de que no me lo decía a mí, sino que hablaba consigo mismo. En un descuido tomó mis manos, sosteniéndolas con fuerza sin llegar a lastimarme. —Escúchame Kagome, sé que esto te puede parecer increíble, pero de verdad no buscamos hacerte daño.

—No te creo —Murmuré, intentando por todos los medios retirar su contacto en vano. —Te casaste conmigo sin amarme —Espeté con rencor, mirándolo fijamente. —Tu hermano ha llegado incluso a amenazarme —Y la ira que había acumulado salió conjunta, envenenando mis palabras, necesitaba reprocharle, decirle cuánto daño me habían hecho, quería que fuera incapaz de negarme la verdad de sus acciones y sin querer solté lo peor que pude haber dicho. —¡Vi como tiraba del balcón a la señora Kagura!

De la impresión InuYasha había soltado mis manos, pero las ocupé rápidamente en taparme la boca, maldiciendo por haber revelado el secreto a la segunda peor persona a la que pude haberle dicho. Estudié su expresión pálida, sus orbes abiertos inhumanamente de la sorpresa, y en mi mente la posibilidad de que quizás, y solo quizás, InuYasha no me estuviera mintiendo y no supiera nada del tema comenzaba a formarse.

—¿InuYasha…?

—¿Es cierto? —Me cuestionó, viéndome suplicante. Parecía exigirme con la mirada que lo negara todo y admitiera que estaba bromeando. Se llevó las manos al rostro, jalando sin fuerza de su cabello, desesperado. Mi silencio había respondido por mí, pero había provocado que el hermano menor de ese hombre entrara en una fase de shock emocional. —Todo este tiempo… Yo…

—Lo siento —Respondí, sintiéndome culpable. Él no lo sabía. —Lo siento…—Repetí, palmeando su hombro con cautela, no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo o que era lo que pretendía al intentar consolarlo, pero fue algo natural.

Seguía sin poder entender como alguien que, a pesar de sus obvios desacuerdos y peleas continuas, no estaba enterado de nada. Podía ver el brillo de sus ojos dorados cuando hablaba de su hermano, de esa admiración oculta que se exteriorizaba como desagrado, InuYasha lo quería demasiado y en el fondo anhelaba ser como él. A Sesshoumaru no le desagradaba, al menos eso pensaba, pues lo que le era inservible terminaba lejos o muerto, como le había pasado a la señora Kagura…

Ese pensamiento me hizo retirarme de inmediato, llamando la atención de aquél hombre. Observé sus ojos llorosos, la decepción que plasmaban me caló hondo en el corazón, pero no podía dejarme vencer. Había tenido un objetivo en mente y aunque se había desviado todo tenía que recuperar la razón principal.

—¿Kagome?

—Sé que no es el mejor momento pero…—Mordí mi labio inferior, buscando la mejor manera de expresar mi petición. Estaba destrozado y eso de alguna forma me era beneficioso. —necesito que me digas por qué hacen todo esto.

InuYasha no notó que de forma indirecta acepté no saber mucho del tema, solo asintió. Si solo hubiera sabido lo equivocada que estaba y todo lo que estuve a punto de causar quizás me hubiera detenido, quizás hubiera buscado la forma de no herirlo jamás. Ahora tan solo recuerdo los golpes, las amenazas y el gran mal entendido que llegué a causar.

OoOoO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Kou: Y con esto finalmente estamos al día en todas las plataformas xD Es que también lo subo a fanfiction y wattpad. Lamento la tardanza, ya sé que de tanto que lo digo no parece real, pero es verdad. El capítulo se ha salido completamente de lo que quería, y de hecho el resto de la charla pudo haber formado parte del capítulo, pero ya me he tardado lo suficiente. Bueno, no sé si les había platicado que llevo más de un mes con insomnio, toda mi vida he tenido problemas para dormir pero este mes ha sido demasiado, consigo dormir hasta las cinco o seis de la maña y debo levantarme a más tardar a las nueve, lo que provoca que ande como zombie todo el día y sin imaginación para escribir, también por eso no quiero arruinar lo poco que llevo de esto, que es más o menos decente.
> 
> Y no me lo creerán, pero mi cuerpo está tan cansado que ayer por fin me acosté a las doce y desperté hoy a las seis de la tarde. Las seis. Adiós a todos mis planes de escribir, pensé primero, pero aprovechando que son las dos de la mañana y aun no me llega el sueño les traigo la actualización. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Esperaban esto? Yo sé que no, ni yo misma lo esperaba. Mi idea de la conversación con InuYasha era otra, pero parece que Kagome y él se mandan solos e hicieron lo que quisieron .-. PD: Parece cortito, pero son casi dos mil palabras xD


	21. Entre recuerdos navegar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/RE-EDICIÓN terminada/Saltos temporales/Primera persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Respiré con profundidad, contando mentalmente hasta siete y exhalando siete más. Retuve y contuve la misma cantidad de segundos, era una técnica un poco extraña pero efectiva que me enseñaron hace mucho tiempo. Suspiré con nostalgia, una escena fugaz me hizo saber en ese momento que provenía del tiempo en que me fueron enseñadas las directrices de las sacerdotisas, aquél lejano momento en que mi abuelo creía con firmeza que heredaría el templo y lo mantendría funcional.

Quizás en el fondo me arrepiento un poco de haber cortado de manera tan abrupta mi relación y todas sus esperanzas, pero, a diferencia de unos pocos meses atrás, estaba más decidida que nunca a escuchar. Quería, no, necesitaba saber que misterio envolvía los hilos de mi vida y me ataba a esa familia, a Kikyou, a _Naraku_. La verdad. Y, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, entendía con cierta reticencia que este camino habría podido ser mi único medio para conocerla, aunque siga sin ser la mejor idea.

Observé con curiosidad como la expresión preocupada de InuYasha se disolvía y una nueva de incomodidad se acentuaba en sus rasgos varoniles. Sus espesas cejas negras al fruncirse le dieron un aspecto más informal, y el brillo de sus ojos dorados mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas me hicieron sentir que lo que estaba a punto de revelar podría no ser nada agradable para mí. Si alguna vez lo conocí un mínimo de todo aquello de lo que creí, quién se llevaría la sorpresa y molestia sería yo misma.

—Kagome… —murmuró con voz suave, muy por lo contrario a lo que podría esperar luego de haberle preguntado por el pasado tan tormentoso que compartíamos. Ignoré el sonido de su voz luego de ello, mirando a mí alrededor.

Conocía muy bien ese café, pues fue el sitio donde nos conocimos, el lugar de nuestra primera cita y el testigo de nuestras tardes llenas de alegría y sonrisas sinceras, al menos por mí parte. La decoración rondaba entre el estilo moderno, con tonos metálicos en las paredes y cuadros de arte abstracto, pero las mesas eran de un color oscuro intenso, de madera pura, y los sillones individuales de cuero que rechinaban cada que ejercía un movimiento de caderas eran prácticamente de la misma tonalidad. Las mesas estaban dispuestas como en cualquier restaurante familiar, con la ligera diferencia de que daba cierto aire de tener más clase y las diversas plantas que nos cubrían de miradas extrañas dejaban mayor privacidad.

Me concentré en las gotas de lluvia que ligeramente resbalaban por el cristal empañado a mi derecha. Alguien debía inmediatamente limpiar ese sitio, el polvo que guardaban las ventanas de aquél pequeño local ahora escurrían como lágrimas grises que me impedían ver en dirección a la avenida principal. Si me fijaba, la causa de mi molestia se deslizaba por fuera. En realidad, probablemente estaba exagerando, pues era una costumbre que al llover a veces escurriera el polvo de los techos y se arrastrara inadvertidamente por las ventanas. Solo quería pensar en algo que me distrajera de la realidad un momento antes de empezar.

Iba a cambiar, lo presentía. Aquello que fuera a salir de sus labios iba a cambiar por completo mi visión del mundo, de la vida, y probablemente sobre el amor, más específicamente, aquello que le profesé desde el momento en que lo conocí y al día de hoy ya no sé si fue real. Sus manos sobre las mías, dando pequeñas caricias en círculos llamaron de nuevo mi atención. Sus ojos me observaron tristes, arrepentidos y aquello me provocó un vuelvo en el estómago, pero también la extraña sensación de que había algo que faltaba, algo que ya no estaba más.

Devolví su agarre, entrelazando nuestros dedos llenos de sudor frío por los nervios y a causa del clima, disponiendo en mi rostro una ligera sonrisa. Haría una tregua temporal.

—Necesito que me lo digas…

Lo vi asentir y suspirar.

**OoOoOoO**

Las transitadas calles de Tokyo se veían algo desoladas con el clima de invierno. Con premura y fastidio, las manos del pelinegro se adentraron más en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro, tratando de encontrar el calor corporal que necesitaba. La mañana había sido especialmente cruda en aquella temporada, cubriendo de nieve las banquetas y las superficies que estuvieran a su alcance, enterrándolas en aquella arena blanca. Resopló molesto con la nada, refunfuñando en murmullos inentendibles sobre lo importante que eran sus propios asuntos, algo de prioridades y una chiquilla tonta a la que no tenía la gana de buscar.

Su largo cabello negro estaba oculto en la espalda tras la ropa, y sobre su cabeza un pequeño gorro negro y simple se mojaba lentamente por la nieve que caía y se desintegraba sobre él. Algunos de los pocos transeúntes se dedicaban a darle miradas de reojo y a mascullar sobre su finta de mafioso, por el expresivo rostro malhumorado del menor de la familia Taishou. InuYasha era una persona alta, imponente, y sumando el hecho de que iba vestido por completo de negro, desde las botas hasta los lentes oscuros que nadie veía necesario que usara en época invernal. Era imposible para él no llamar la atención de nadie.

Sin cautela rebuscó en el bolsillo derecho, no tenía intenciones de sacar su mano de aquél sitio, pero debía. Un papel completamente arrugado y casi deshecho por el agua nieve fue revisado minuciosamente al instante. En una sencilla hoja blanca de máquina estaba descrito a detalle las características de chica que él ya conocía. Pelinegra, estatura promedio, delgada, caucásica, aproximadamente rondaba los dieciséis años. La fotografía mostraba una versión bastante crecida de aquella niña tan simpática como gorrona que recordaba con una sonrisa, corriendo libremente por los pasillos de la mansión antes de ser reprimida por su hermano.

Caminó, buscando la dirección que venía apuntada en la parte inferior izquierda con tinta roja, dato de último segundo, colocado por su amigo investigador. Un café. Según Miroku, ese era un sitio que ella frecuentaba. Inconscientemente su velocidad fue disminuyendo conforme se acercaba la calle señalada, no importaba lo que dijera Sesshoumaru, seguía pensando que era una muy mala idea.

Antes de poder arrepentirse y dar media vuelta estaba frente a frente con aquella chiquilla de la fotografía adjunta, tomando tranquilamente una taza de algo humeante y viendo en su dirección. Sus hermosos ojos oscuros brillaron contra el reflejo de la luz amarillenta que iluminaba más atrás de ella y le sonrió, con la boca, la sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos. InuYasha se quedó petrificado en su sitio, sin ser capaz de moverse para responder. La vio encogerse de hombros y lanzarle una expresión de incomodidad, desviando su atención de inmediato a su bebida con sus mejillas coloreadas de carmín.

No podía hablar, un enjambre le revoloteaba en la boca del estómago y casi sentía que podría vomitar mariposas. Un extraño calor recorrió su cuerpo hasta ascender y expandirse por todo su rostro. Hace varios años le había impresionado su parecido con Kikyou e imaginaba que, al crecer, sería muy parecida a ella, pero el resultado lo había impresionado. Sí, Kagome se parecía _demasiado_ , sin embargo…

Sus piernas se movieron por su propia voluntad, entrando a aquel local en menos de dos minutos. No estaba pensando en nada cuando se presentó frente a ella, pidiendo disculpas muy a su manera por haberla ignorado antes. InuYasha no era la especie de hombre seductor de cuentos de hadas ni novelas románticas, en realidad era muy torpe socialmente y en especial con las mujeres. Tenía un modo brusco de hablar, soltaba las verdades sin anestesia previa y muchas veces no decía lo que realmente pensaba, pero extrañamente a aquella chica no pareció importarle. Le sonreía, y no dejaba de hacerlo aun cuando soltaba un comentario que no era del todo de su agrado o se quedaba mirándola más de lo debido sin responder. Aquella familiaridad que Kagome conseguía en él no había cambiado a pesar de los años.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando y bromeando, al menos lo poco que la timidez y vergüenza le permitió a él. El papel de su mano terminó por desbaratarse y quedó olvidado en el rincón de su bolsillo.

**OoOoOoO**

No sabía si confiar en sus palabras, pero las mejillas completamente encendidas de InuYasha prácticamente eran una evidencia de que decía la verdad. Era casi imposible que él, precisamente él, se hubiera inventado una historia mínimamente cursi solo por decir lo que yo quería escuchar. No pude evitar un gesto de ternura, pero me obligué a recomponerme.

—Así que… —empecé yo, intentando sonar casual. Ahí estaba frente a mí una de las preguntas que más me habían torturados en los últimos meses, si no estuviéramos sosteniéndonos las manos probablemente yo estaría disfrutando de las pequeñas partículas de tierra y el sabor a queratina de mis uñas. Me carcomía la curiosidad. —Yo… ¿de verdad…?

Lo vi asentir incluso antes de terminar. No podía mirarme a los ojos por la vergüenza, no quería presionarlo, así que lo dejé continuar.

**OoOoOoO**

La leve brisa fresca de Enero fue como punzadas dolorosas en su rostro. Con la acalorada discusión había olvidado por completo protección para el clima, que aunque ligero, aún no era tiempo de pasearse con una simple playera gris de tela delgada y pantalones de mezclilla. Fría mezclilla que comenzaba a hacerlo temblar.

InuYasha no era especialmente cuidadoso con los lugares en los que debía ser discreto, mucho menos lo sería en medio de la calle en una discusión telefónica con su medio hermano.

—Entiende de una jodida vez Sesshoumaru…—aspiró aire antes de gritar. —¡Si, la estoy vigilado! —Hizo una pequeña pausa. —No, no ha firmado aun.

Con un fuerte marcado de tecla cortó comunicación, justo a tiempo para evitar ser escuchado por la dulce pelinegra que lo había seguido al verlo salir de su departamento tan repentinamente.

—¿InuYasha? —Cuestionó al verlo tan ofuscado. Sin decir nada el pelinegro la estrechó entre sus brazos, aspirando su aroma, descansando en el hueco de su cuello. Ella correspondió el abrazo sin preguntar más. —Vamos, te vas a resfriar…

Lo guío adentro, notando que de tanto en tanto se tropezaba con los escalones. El joven se perdió en sus pensamientos. Desde la vez que se reencontraron en la cafetería habían iniciado una especie de amistad que más pronto que tarde se convirtió en algo formal. Aunque Kagome aún era demasiado joven y le llevaba ya varios años no tenía ningún familiar cercano al que rendirle cuentas, su familia había muerto un tiempo atrás y ahora habitaba en un modesto departamento de la ciudad. No sabía si era suerte o una desgracia.

A veces se preguntaba si la madre de ella lo reconocería.

Sabía qué hacía mal.

Vivir entre mentiras había sido una de las cosas que más había detestado en su infancia, pero ahora era imposible escapar. No solo había inventado todo un pasado para la joven que con paciencia y amor le acompañaba, sino que se había atrevido a desafiar al mismísimo Sesshoumaru e ignorarlo exitosamente, al menos durante los pasados tres meses. Pero se estaba acercando. Por algún sinsentido había confiado en él para obtener la firma de Kagome Higurashi que pondría la fortuna de Kikyou en sus manos y no lograba entenderlo.

Igual, no le importaba, gracias a ello pudo volver a encontrarla. El hecho de que ella tenía que formar sin percatarse de nada le daba la excusa perfecta para ganar tiempo en lo que se le ocurría algo.

—InuYasha, me estás preocupando… —La oyó murmurar. Estaban frente al departamento de ella, con Kagome rebuscando sin cuidado las llaves en su chaqueta, intentando no sonar muy invasiva. Lamentaba eso, tener que ser a veces frío y distante por su propio bienestar.

La miró, con las mejillas enrojecidas, con el mismo brillo que lo enamoró aquél día, y en un impulso supo que no podría seguir de ese modo.

—Kagome —Pronunció, tragando saliva y esperando no arrepentirse después. Ella lo escuchó atenta. —Cásate conmigo…

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, emocionada, y aceptó sin pensar.

**OoOoOoO**

La información que acaba de recibir fue desconcertante. No podía hablar.

—No encontré otra manera—le escuché explicar. —Pensé que, si nos casábamos encontraría alguna manera de obtener tu firma sin necesidad de decírtelo y así Sesshoumaru nos dejaría en paz. Pero me equivoqué, la única que tiene el poder para acceder a aquella fortuna eres tú y nadie más, así lo estipula el testamento.

Afirmé con la cabeza, pensando detenidamente en cada frase.

—Nos casamos por eso… —mascullé para mí misma, pero él me logró escuchar. —Por dinero. Por eso todo fue tan rápido y…

—Kagome —Me detuvo, sosteniendo mis manos con mayor firmeza. —Aunque fuera uno de los motivos, yo de verdad… quería casarme contigo.

Aparté las manos de inmediato, incrédula. Ver mi reflejo en sus ojos entornados por las lágrimas y el pesar me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba llorando. Cubrí mi rostro de inmediato, avergonzada por mi debilidad. Ahí estaba, la respuesta por lo que yo tanto había preguntado en noches de desvelo y no conseguía entender, el por qué nuestra relación pasó como un relámpago, porque seguía buscándome a pesar de verse incómodo a mi lado, el por qué me pidió separarnos.

Me había buscado, me habían investigado. Sabían cada maldito detalle de mí aun antes de habernos reencontrado. Siempre me cuestioné para qué me pidió matrimonio si iba a abandonarme tan fácilmente por noches enteras y borracheras. La palabra culpa vino de inmediato, junto a otra de sus afirmaciones sobre ese podrido dinero. Nadie más que yo podía accesar.

—No lo entiendo —mascullé como pude, tragándome las gotas saladas y lo que sea que se llame esa cosa asquerosa en mi nariz fue sorbida antes de siquiera saberlo. Él intentó retomar nuestro agarre pero lo impedí, dolida por la verdad. —Si solo yo tengo el poder, ¿por qué Sesshoumaru quiere mi firma…? —Una revelación apareció al pronunciar esas palabras. —¡Por eso quería que nos casáramos!

—¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo, reacciona de una vez! —Gritó, golpeando la mesa, llamando finalmente la atención de varios clientes del lugar. —¡Maldita sea Kagome, no lo sé! ¡Supongo que tiene el modo, contactos o algo, él no actúa sin un plan!

—¡No te atrevas a gritarme InuYasha! —reaccioné violentamente, imitando su movimiento y lanzando mi peor mirada mortal. —¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! ¡Podrían haberme dicho que necesitaba darles un dinero que no quiero para evitar que me persiga un psicótico y luego hubiera vuelto a mi vida normal!

—¡¿Cómo diablos iba a saberlo!? —Me respondió. Un mesero se nos acercó, miedoso, pero la ira me enceguecía y lo ignoré groseramente. Intentó tomarle el hombro a InuYasha.

—Eh, clientes…

—¡El bastardo de Naraku no te hubiera dejado en paz! —apartó al pobre chico de un manotazo, causando que cayera al suelo, pero estaba demasiado molesta para obligarlo a pedir disculpas, y a decir verdad, poco me importaba pues trató de interrumpir. —¡Y no puedo llegar con una desconocida a decirle "me das todo tu dinero" como si fuera tan fácil, niña del demonio!

—¡¿Y entonces tenías que engañarme, casarte conmigo y luego romperme el corazón!?

—¡Kagome…!

—¡No me vengas con esas idioteces, fuiste un bastardo cruel que jugó conmigo y luego me botó sin más!

Estaba molesta, verdaderamente furiosa conmigo y con él. No sabía a quién odiaba más. Podía escuchar a los comensales acercándose, murmurando desaprobación y apoyo, al camarero que InuYasha había tirado pidiendo ayuda a gritos a cualquier persona que le apeteciera intervenir. Pude ver la expresión de sorpresa en ese idiota, pero él ya no pudo sostenerme la mirada.

Respiré y exhalé, tratando de recuperar la calma interna, pero verlo de esa manera tan deprimente era tan fastidioso como chistoso. Acaba de sacar a gritos todo lo que siempre deseé decirle, lo que nunca me atrevía a expresar. Y tras desahogar las penas podía finalmente pensar fríamente con la cabeza, de pronto la verdad me cayó como un balde agua helada, golpeándome con violencia. InuYasha me amaba, me amaba de verdad.

Yo seguía metida en todo eso mientras tuviera el dinero. Habíamos peleado como niños caprichosos enfrente de varias personas y al final no me había dicho mucho o nada de lo que necesitaba. ¿En qué se relacionaban Kikyou y Naraku conmigo y ese dinero?

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír, a pesar de que todos me miraran como si estuviera loca. El pobre chico maltratado se acercó a nosotros con dos guardias de seguridad, por su logotipo eran privados, le sonreí. —La cuenta.

Arrastré a mi marido a la salida.

**OoOoO**

—Oye —masculló InuYasha malhumorado. —Me vas a arrancar el brazo.

Lo ignoré.

Después de salir de aquella cafetería necesitaba refrescarme, salir a pasear, y aprovechando que estaba él a mi lado lo obligué a hacerme compañía.

—Cierra la boca —le espeté. —Aún no hemos terminado.

Era verdad. Con todo y lo que me había revelado el punto más importante seguía siendo un misterio para mí. Solo por las ganas de molestar me le colgué del brazo con mayor fuerza y lo vi gruñir sonrojado, aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Lo jalé un poco, haciéndolo pisar un charco hondo y me volvió a mirar como si quisiera matarme. La lluvia había terminado por suerte cuando salimos, pero la ciudad seguía mojada.

—Kagome…—pronunció, dulce, tanto que creí que lo había imaginado. —Perdóname.

—¿Por qué, específicamente, habiendo tanto que debo perdonarte? —cuestioné burlona, para aligerar la tensión. Si algo me había enseñado nuestra conversación es que lo conocía, más de lo que había creído, y aunque no hubiera sido del todo sincero, no estaba actuando por el puro placer de hacerme sufrir.

—Por todo —resopló. —Por dejarte, por ocultarte la verdad. Por permitir que Sesshoumaru me convenciera y dejarte a su cuidado.

Me detuve, haciéndolo trastabillar.

—Espera —renegué incrédula, mirándolo para exigir una respuesta más concreta. —¿De qué estás hablando? —Lo vi suspirar.

—Antes te dije que me casé contigo para que no te tuvieras que involucrar —asentí. —Pues, cuando estaba a punto de confesarte todo apareció Sesshoumaru para amenazarme —Intenté acercarme, pero esta vez fue él quien retrocedió un paso. —Me dijo que si no te dejaba de inmediato se encargaría de contártelo todo con lujo de detalles, y añadiendo de paso algunas mentiras para que me odiaras —Alzó la mirada, y supe que era real. De mi propia experiencia podía afirmarlo. —Después de eso comencé a beber y a alejarte, hasta que no pude más.

—InuYasha…

—Te mostré el divorcio para mantenerte a salvo y darme tiempo a resolverlo —río sin ganas, pasando sus manos por los cabellos y halando, frustrado. —Pero antes de poder evitarlo Sesshoumaru se tomó literalmente eso de tenerte "a su cuidado" y usó a Rin para conseguir que te quedaras en la mansión.

Por eso fue tan insistente. Pero no importaba ahora, podía creerlo, que InuYasha solo quería ayudar, sin embargo mi confianza en él jamás sería de nuevo la misma. Me abstuve de decírselo, pues ahora en mi situación era importante tener un aliado, no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos de su hermano, quizás si lo convencía, juntos podríamos enfrentarlo.

Tomé con cuidado mi oportunidad de obtener otra respuesta a una de mis dudas, la principal.

—¿Cuál es la relación entre ese dinero y yo? ¿Por qué Naraku y Sesshoumaru lo ansían tanto?

Lo vi dudar antes de atreverse a hablar, pero estaba segura que ya no me ocultaría nada. Estaba arrepentido de no haberme dicho, y si aún era la persona que yo creía conocer, había aprendido de ese error con creces.

—Hubiera querido que nunca te enteraras, aunque no es más que una pequeña parte de la verdad…

—Dilo ya —apuré. Pude notar como se aproximaba más relajado, y me revolvió el cabello con cariño, sonriendo ligeramente para tranquilizarme, pero la seriedad de sus ojos dorados me hizo preocupar.

—Naraku quiere ese dinero porque en primer lugar era suyo. Kikyou lo robó.

**OoOoOoO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Kou: *llega arrastrándose* He… terminado… *desfallece* Siempre se me olvida publicar pro aquí xD Ashjsfghjghjghsdfghsjkdfs me moría por escribir esta parte. InuYasha ahora se volverá un aliado, y ya saben cuál fue su papel. En el siguiente se verán más de los sentimientos de Kagome respecto a su confesión, ¿finalmente podrá resolver sus sentimientos? Ya que me tardé DEMASIADO no responderé reviews porque seguro no se acuerdan, pero mil gracias por todo su apoyo. 
> 
> ¡Las amo, ya estoy escribiendo el próximo cap!


	22. Final de un desastre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/RE-EDICIÓN terminada/Saltos temporales/Primera persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Se dice que las circunstancias que te llevan a un desastre determinado probablemente son consecuencia de tus propios actos. Yo no pienso eso, es cierto que hay muchas situaciones en las que, sin darnos cuenta, seguimos caminando bajo un camino que terminará al borde del abismo, sin embargo, a pesar de haber continuado ciegamente la ruta hasta que estamos a un paso del olvido, hay muchas otras de estas que suelen ser cuestiones de azar, probabilidad o legados familiares.

Mi problema proviene de lo segundo, una razón de familia. Simplemente por nacer me vi obligada a cargar con los pendientes de mi tía y un par de extraños de los que todavía no me explico que hacen inmiscuidos en nuestros asuntos. Dentro de este complicado rompecabezas por descifrar, la pieza que correspondía con ellos, los hermanos Taishou seguía pérdida.

¿De verdad este era _mi asunto_? Las palabras de ese hombre con el que estaba casada solo confirmaban mis peores temores, _yo_ estaba metida hasta el fondo y de la peor manera, como un blanco directo de dicho conflicto del que dependían muchas cosas. Me había vuelto el personaje principal de esta historia sin desearlo e incapaz de detenerlo.

No pasaron ni un par de segundos cuando tuve la repentina sensación de caer al vacío, con los costados fríos como si el viento lacerara mi piel, esa asfixia que se anticipa al inminente peligro, el miedo escalando por cada uno de mis nervios, erizando mi cuerpo y las rodillas temblorosas que me llevaron a caer.

Es entonces que yo me pregunto, ¿qué habré hecho para merecer tal destino incierto? En cuánto volvería a casa vería la forma de trasferir el dinero a una fundación que de verdad lo necesitara. Ni loca le entregaría la única cosa de la que pendía mi vida al demonio con el que cohabito. O lo hacía, el plan de mudarme lejos seguía en pie.

Fue doloroso, pero los raspones me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad en poco tiempo, el suficiente para impedir que la mano de InuYasha intentara ayudarme. El necio insistió en sostenerme, tomándome por la cintura y forzándome a apoyarme en su pecho, pero no tenía la suficiente interés o ganas de apartarlo. Mi mente estaba más allá, en otro mundo, dónde analizaba las posibilidades futuras.

Trastabillé hacia atrás cuando intenté dar un paso, pero pude detener mi caída aferrándome a las mangas de su chaqueta. Bien, no podía culparlo de todo a él (o sí) pero necesitaba espacio, así que lo volví a alejar, esta vez suavemente intentando que viera el cansancio de mis acciones para evitar que protestara, sorprendentemente funcionó.

_Robado._

El maldito dinero que nos había llevado a todo esto fue robado.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. De hecho, seguía sin creer la vida de fantasía que había llevado hasta ahora, ignorando las oscuras circunstancias que me rodeaban desde mi nacimiento, al lado de mi madre, creciendo junto a esas personas en algún momento, mientras un hombre increíblemente peligroso nos acechaba todo este tiempo.

_Oh, por Dios_. Mi mente finalmente comenzaba a procesarlo. Y el dueño original es un lunático que no solo quiere sus malditos millones, sino también la venganza por su pérdida monetaria y el tiempo desperdiciado.

« _Muchas gracias tía Kikyou, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que me escogieras para ser una cómplice de tu crimen, víctima de un chiflado, y la mascota favorita de estos hermanos._ »

El bufido que escapó de mis labios fue tan frustrante que hasta InuYasha, con su nula capacidad para observar las circunstancias que suelen rodearlo, pudo notarlo. Quizás mi evidente ceño fruncido y mis labios revelados en un gesto exasperado también le ayudaran, pero por ahora no me importaba. Finalmente estaba saliendo de mi embotamiento y necesitaba aprovechar el momento, porque probablemente no se repetiría. Era una vez en la vida InuYasha decidía actuar a la altura, y las siguientes conversaciones con él incluirían gruñidos, negaciones y un millón de «¡Feh!» como respuesta.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestioné, consciente del leve tartamudeo de mi voz. Necesitaba oírlo de nuevo, asegurarme de que no era una estúpida broma sin gracia y tener el tiempo suficiente para procesarlo. —¡Repítelo! —exigí en un arranque de nervios involuntario, alzándome de puntitas para tomarlo por los hombros. De acuerdo, quizás me adelanté a mí misma decidiendo que aclararía lo que me fuera posible sin contar con mi exaltado estado de ánimo, pero enserio que tenía ganas de hacer eso, aunque luciera más ridícula que intimidante por la diferencia de alturas, no podía evitarlo.

InuYasha suspiró, resignado. No creí que sería tan fácil.

—No sirve de nada que quieras fingir no haberlo escuchado —respondió, tomándome sin rudeza de las manos y retirándolas. Que incluso él pudiera ser maduro a veces detuvo mis frenéticos pensamientos y lo vi voltear su rostro a un lado, avergonzado.

Quizás las circunstancias no fueran las adecuadas, pero al ver su rostro de perfil pude darme cuenta que de verdad, InuYasha era muy guapo, y haber caído enamorada de él no era nada extraño. En su momento hubo detalles, él no era demasiado amoroso o afectivo, pero sus acciones siempre me hicieron sentir la sinceridad de sus emociones, y ahora que sabía la verdad, me di cuenta de que eso fue lo que me hizo caer en negación todo ese tiempo.

Sin embargo, por otro lado… sí, él era terriblemente atractivo, pero… ya no hacía latir mi corazón de la misma forma que en el pasado.

Antes, probablemente me hubiera sonrojado observando sus delineados rasgos, y ahora, sencillamente podía detenerme a contemplarlo como un extraño admira la belleza ajena. Era guapo, demasiado, pero ese cosquilleo que bullía en mi interior al estar a su lado no estaba más, ya no me sentía incómoda por la vergüenza o el temor de hacer algo raro o malo que lo pudiera alejar.

Lo vi toser exageradamente, cubriéndose con la mano derecha, un gesto que hacía cuando estaba incómodo. Me había quedado demasiado tiempo observándolo.

Ah, tenía que concentrarme en lo otro.

—Entonces… —murmuré suavemente, tratando de sacarnos a ambos de ese extraño ambiente de tensión. —Me has dicho que Kikyou lo robó —él asintió. —¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Cómo? Lo que me has dicho es importante, pero sigo sin entender porque fui escogida por mi tía de entre todas las personas…—Los ojos severos de aquél demonio que él llamaba hermano se cruzaron fugaces en mis recuerdos y una idea asaltó mi mente. —¿Es posible que no confiara en ustedes?

Al terminar mi pregunta la expresión calmada de mi acompañante se trastornó en algo serio, inexpresivo y por un momento me asusté. Aquella aura de indiferencia fría lo hacía parecer tanto a su hermano que por un momento me vi frente a él en persona. Sus ojos dorados tratando de quebrarme con crudo rencor, sus labios fruncidos en una línea rígida, y la piel de su rostro más blanco de lo normal.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso —exclamo, con tanta seriedad que llegué a desconocerlo.

Ya muchas veces antes había notado como era capaz de cambiar de un segundo a otro, como la simple mención del tema de Kikyou trastornaba sus límites y desembocaba en una terrible atmosfera que lo absorbía todo y a todos.

Esa mujer era un punto intocable. InuYasha tenía una debilidad de la que ahora era consciente y no estaba segura de querer utilizarlo.

—Lo siento—su rostro se relajó de inmediato, y sus ojos dorados reflejaron culpa, como si apenas se percatara de lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba de acuerdo en que él podía ser un imbécil, que de hecho lo fue, pero no me veía capaz de hablar de algo sobre lo que desconocía. Con su reacción casi podría adivinar que hubo algo entre ellos, quizás una relación, no lo sabía, pero InuYasha la apreció a tal punto que solo mencionarla le causaba dolor. No pretendía seguir con esto, una conversación que siguiera hiriéndonos.

Hice una pequeña reverencia para despedirme, pero antes de dar la media vuelta lo sentí tomar mi brazo para detenerme.

—No, yo lo siento —le oí decir, asombrada. Pocas veces llegué a presenciar una disculpa de su parte aunque tuviera todos los motivos para hacerlo. —No es tu culpa—profirió despacio, indeciso. Este día estaba lleno de sorpresas. Me quedé ahí, esperando por una frase que nunca dijo, con la sensación de que quería decir algo que no deseaba admitir, pero contrario a lo que creí, me tomó suavemente de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar conmigo, por un rumbo desconocido. —Querías ir por tus cosas, ¿no? A eso iremos, de todos modos quiero hablar con Sesshoumaru.

Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar.

—Oye, InuYasha…

« _No es normal que seas tan amable…_ »

Lo pensé, pero no me atrevía a decirlo. Sus ojos curiosos me miraron, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Había algo extraño, algo que escapaba de mi conocimiento, pero no podía dejar de sentir que aquello que no podía ver estaba al frente, de manera clara.

Era sobre nuestra relación.

—Lo sé —masculló con una sonrisa dulce, de aquellas que antes me hubieran hecho derretirme, sin embargo, ahora solo podía mirarlo con nostalgia y un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho de pena. Él lo notó, sus facciones eran tan suaves y sus orbes tan oscuras que por primera vez me pareció ver a alguien que no conocía. Un adulto maduro, dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones y seguir adelante.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —cuestioné sin entender. Ese algo que yo no podía entender estaba entre nosotros, presente, y de alguna manera él lo sabía.

—Tus ojos siempre fueron demasiado expresivos, tonta — Suspiró. Una de sus enormes manos me despeinó con gentileza, desconcertándome aún más. —¿Sabes? Pensé que era posible — Cuando ese rostro dulce y sereno se ensombreció entre las memorias del pasado sentí que debía dejarlo hablar. —Pensé que podría alejarte y ganar tiempo, en cuanto te pedí el divorcio fui a buscar a Naraku para acabar con esto, pero el maldito había escapado y Sesshoumaru aprovechó la oportunidad. Se suponía que ese bastardo no tenía ni idea de donde estabas, me encargué de ello, sin embargo el imbécil de mi hermano, creyéndose invencible, te puso en la mira al traerte a la mansión.

—InuYasha…—murmuré. No lo llamaba, no lo estaba interrumpiendo. Simplemente quería que supiera que lo estaba escuchando. Nos detuvimos un momento, el ambiente helado de la tarde invernal ahora era como un recuerdo lejano. Esos ojos de los que una vez me enamoré me contemplaban tan llenos, tan culpables y colmados de sentimientos que me fue imposible apartar la vista.

—Siempre me sonreías… pero ahora, tus ojos me miran… —hizo una pequeña pausa. —Diferente. —Sus grandes manos acunaron mis mejillas, entibiándolas con su calor, era un gesto demasiado íntimo pero a pesar de ello no lo detuve. De alguna manera, entendí que era el final. No hizo nada más durante algunos minutos, hasta que pareció darse cuenta de sus actos y se alejó, completamente sonrojado. —¡V-Vamos tonta!

Sin quererlo empecé a reír. No sé por qué creí que diría algo distinto la primera vez.

—De acuerdo idiota.

No pude ver su expresión en todo el camino, pero era divertido oírlo bufar con cada uno de mis comentarios maliciosos. No estábamos en la mejor situación, no lo había olvidado, pero sabía que la situación que se aproximaba sería difícil y prefería estar animada para enfrentarlo.

Me sentía más fuerte, más tranquila. Una gran parte de mí se había liberado. Había cerrado un ciclo, y estaba en camino de acabar con toda esta situación.

« _Ya no más, Sesshoumaru. No importa si lo recuerdo o no, se acabó._ _»_


	23. Familia de extraños. Parte I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/RE-EDICIÓN terminada/Saltos temporales/Primera persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

El resto del trayecto de regreso a la mansión fue corto y silencioso, probablemente debido al hecho de estaba nerviosa y las bromas de InuYasha habían dejado de surtir efecto conforme avanzábamos. Mis manos se movían de un lado a otro ansiosas, retorciendo la tela de mi abrigo cada tanto, el clima finalmente había decidido darnos un respiro, sin embargo yo seguía sintiendo mi cuerpo frío.

Si bien era cierto que estaba decidida a terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas no podía evitar imaginarme las mil y una consecuencias de mis actos.

Por supuesto que pedir explicaciones era lo mínimo que haría para empezar y probablemente el estrés podría llevarme a hacer un enorme berrinche de proporciones épicas para desahogarme e incomodarle, sabía cuánto le molestaba eso, pero sabía bien que me vería ridícula aunque fuera una de las muchas cosas que tengo ganas de hacer.

Y a partir de ahí empezaba mi problema. De ahí en más no tenía ni idea de cómo abordaría la situación, ni si sería capaz de sobrellevarlo de tal manera que conseguiría lo que buscaba. No podía olvidar que no estaba tratando con cualquier persona, sino el mismísimo Sesshoumaru Taishou, hábil experto en las artes de la manipulación.

Entre decir que quería respuestas a verdaderamente obtenerlas había un larguísimo trecho y tenía miedo de no poder lograrlo al final.

Yo podía ser bastante brava cuando me lo proponía, aunque hasta ahora el no haberlo demostrado me llena de vergüenza, pero aún así tenía que admitir que con solamente su fría y aterradora mirada bastaba para poner a cualquier persona a temblar.

Ni que decir de cuando estaba molesto, con solo su presencia lograba intimidarte y obligarte a retroceder por instinto, definitivamente el reto al que me enfrentaba era demasiado difícil de superar, pero probablemente lo fuera mucho más obtener mis recuerdos de regreso, si con toda esta situación apenas y había soñado con algo de ese oscuro pasado, de un día para otro no vendrían mágicamente de nuevo.

En medio de mi distracción me di cuenta de que no veía a InuYasha al lado mío. Miré de reojo a mi acompañante al percatarme de que me adelantaba varios centímetros en la marcha, mis pies habían disminuido el ritmo inconscientemente, y di unos pasos largos para retomarlo, alcanzándolo de inmediato.

Pude divisar el enorme terreno en la lejanía, y una sensación parecida a la asfixia comenzó a anidar en mi pecho. No faltaba casi nada para el gran momento.

Sabía que era normal tener miedo, no era solo la ferocidad y la autoridad que emanaba de ese hombre, sino los niveles a los que le había visto llegar, el solo recordar lo que pasó con la señora Kagura me hacía estremecer.

Era peligroso y yo iba directo a entregar mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, pero era inevitable.

Llegar a la entrada no nos costó demasiado, estaba inusualmente despejado, como si no hubiera vigilancia de ningún tipo y eso solo acrecentó mi malestar. Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que nunca me fijé demasiado en si las puertas estaban resguardadas por guardias, cámaras o algo, o si solo era la servidumbre que estaba atenta a la puerta mientras nosotros permanecíamos ahí dentro.

Probablemente por eso le fue tan sencillo entrar a Naraku y atacarnos con tanta facilidad, siempre estuvimos bajo un enorme riesgo y nunca me di cuenta de ello.

Me sentía tan tonta.

—¿Kagome? —llamó InuYasha, atrayendo mi atención con el tronar de sus dedos frente a mi rostro. Lo miré ceñuda por interrumpirme mientras analizaba las cosas pero él malinterpretó mi gesto. —Oye, si te sientes mal no es necesario esto, puedo simplemente entrar y…

—No es necesario—repliqué, interrumpiendo antes de que terminara, elevando el tono de voz para darle mayor firmeza a mi respuesta y no permitirle que refutara mis palabras.

—¿Segura?

Por nada del mundo iba a acobardarme justamente ahí, enfrente de la puerta, aunque las ganas no me faltaran. Estaba bien temblar y sentir que en cualquier instante me desmayaría de los nervios, pero mientras eso no pasara aún, nadie podía detenerme en este momento.

—Yo lo haré, InuYasha —sentencié seria, mirándole directo a los ojos.

No se veía muy convencido pero asintió elevando los hombros como gesto afirmativo y abrió las puertas para nosotros.

El silencio total fue lo único que nos recibió a ambos, extrañándonos.

Todo estaba completamente desolado, como si no hubiera nadie desde hace algún tiempo. Esperaba que por lo menos con mi salida y el reciente incidente con ese hombre extraño al menos la servidumbre estuviera rondando alerta pero ni siquiera eso sucedía. Me preocupé de inmediato, si lo de aquél día se había vuelto a repetir mientras yo no estaba y Sesshoumaru o la pequeña estaban heridos…

Rin era mi prioridad. En cambio el otro… era la persona más horrible del mundo, pero si estaba muerto no podía significar ninguna buena noticia. Y aun no soy lo suficientemente malvada para desearle o alegrarme por la desgracia de alguien más.

Seguramente el profundo hueco que me aprisionaba el pecho en la certidumbre y desesperación era solo a causa de mi empatía natural por otro ser humano, no era particularmente por ese sujeto…

Salí corriendo de inmediato a los cuartos sin decir nada, seguida por un descontrolado InuYasha que me gritaba insistente si había visto algo y qué era lo que me pasaba. No me detuve a contestarle porque para mi era más importante revisar si Rin estaba bien o si había rastros de algún atentado por la casa.

Anduve por todos lados sin encontrar nada. En mi desaforado trayecto no me topé a nadie, el lugar estaba vacío, ni siquiera encontré a la señora Kaede que solía andar por esas horas arreglando los cuartos que nadie usaba, asustándome aún más. Ni siquiera había salido alguien a regañarme por el evidente escándalo que estaba formando.

Azoté todas las puertas, busqué hasta en el último rincón de cada habitación creando un verdadero desastre, pero no había absolutamente nadie y todo se veía en perfecto orden.

Cansada de tanto correr me detuve un segundo, justo en dirección al despacho de esa persona, y me decidí a cambiar de rumbo. Giré por el pasillo que me llevaba a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, estaba tan angustiada que ni siquiera sé por qué no se me había ocurrido antes revisar ahí o gritar el nombre de alguien por si estaban en una situación en la que no pudieran oírme con facilidad, pero luego negué de inmediato, si había peligro lo peor que podía hacer era llegar como una loca histérica a dónde sea que estuvieran justamente como estaba actuando ahora.

Tragarme el nudo en mi garganta fue lo más doloroso que había hecho en mucho tiempo, sentía que en cualquier momento moriría del desconsuelo. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero lo aguanté lo mejor que pude, tenía que ser fuerte por si me encontraba en una situación riesgosa.

No podía evitar sentirme culpable. Estúpido Sesshoumaru, estúpida Kikyou, estúpido InuYasha pero sobre todo mil veces más estúpida era yo por no haber actuado a tiempo. Hubiera detenido tanto si hubiera recordado antes, pude haber impedido que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto si no hubiera sido una cobarde llorona, claro que si alguno de lso imbéciles que conocía se hubiera dignado a decirme la verdad desde el principio hubiera sido el doble de fácil, pero aun así, si yo no hubiera…

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando había entrado al despacho como alma que lleva el diablo, a punto de derrumbarme del estrés siendo contenida por la abrumadora imagen frente a mis ojos.

El siempre correcto Sesshoumaru Taishou se había levantado de su escritorio sobresaltado por mis acciones y algo preocupado al verme llegar desarreglada, con la respiración acelerada, sin aliento y a punto de quebrar en llanto. Al menos sabía que no era un robot, podía ver que se había salido de su papel indiferente por unos segundos.

—¿Qué demonios es todo este escándalo? —Cuestionó Sesshoumaru, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Aquella frialdad característica en su voz me detuvo de lanzarme a abrazarlo por la efusividad del momento.

Era la primera vez que estaba tan contenta de verle, sano y salvo, con su horrible gesto de superioridad y sus ojos despectivos, desdeñando mi apariencia y el enorme espectáculo que había provocado mis conclusiones precipitadas.

No podía decir que su voz más intimidante y grosera me agradaba, pero por ahora sonaba como campanadas musicales. Esta aliviada, demasiado. Luego recordé todo lo que estúpidamente había hecho antes al asustarme y me dediqué a gritarle molesta todo lo que quería sin guardarme nada.

—¡Eres un jodido imbécil! —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió soltar. Lo vi fruncir el ceño con indignación, pero no me importaba, no podía filtrar las palabras y mi mente estaba embotada por lo que creí real. Me dejé caer al suelo, exhausta emocionalmente y limpiando con fuerza mi rostro para no verme tan patética, desquitando mi vergüenza en forma de rabia absurda. ¡Era su culpa que pensara lo peor, la mansión estaba vacía! —¿¡A quién demonios se le ocurre dejar la casa sin vigilancia!? ¡Ni con todo el desastre que causé te dignaste a bajar y decirme simplemente que no había nadie! ¡Pensé que había pasado algo!

Lo vi alzar una ceja, desconcertado por mi actitud antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos por su hermano menor.

—¡Kagome! —mi nombre sonaba gracioso en los jadeos ahogados de mi futuro ex esposo que sin querer me hizo animarme un poco. Al parecer a alguien le faltaba condición física pues me había perdido de inmediato.

Lo vi entrar despeinado, quizás en un estado físico peor que el mío. Por fin InuYasha me había alcanzado y parecía igual de confundido que su hermano con mis gritos sin sentido pero ni siquiera eso me detuvo. Se aproximó como pudo a mí, intentando abrazarme, pero lo aventaba con ambos brazos para que no se me acercara, completamente avergonzada por mi exagerado reclamo.

Tal cual, había predicho bien lo de hacer un berrinche, pero no el modo en el que lo haría y que tan tonta me vería.

_Adiós a la dignidad frente al enemigo_ , pensé.

—¡Son unos tontos! —grité nuevamente, apuñalando con el índice al pobre de InuYasha en el área de la clavícula pero no me detuve al ver sus gestos de dolor. También era culpable, no descifro aún de qué, pero lo era de seguro.

—¡Oye, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que hiciste! —me reclamó intentando defenderse en vano. No podía impedir que mis dedos llegaran a su cuerpo y le causaran daño.

Solo un pequeño sonido extraño y desconcertante que fue apenas audible me hizo parar en seco para buscar su origen. Volteé, sin creer lo que veían mis ojos pues por una fracción de segundo fui testigo de una fugaz sonrisa en el rostro de piedra de Sesshoumaru. Se había reído, discreto y apenas visible, pero el muy bastardo se había reído.

¡Se estaba burlando de mí!

—¿Y tú qué miras? —le respondí grosera. A la mierda los modales, con lo que había hecho podía tratarlo hasta como si fuera su jefa.

Volvió a su inexpresividad habitual luego de dedicarme una mirada de hielo, pero no me respondió.

—Oye, oye, calma…—exclamó mi víctima, InuYasha, tratando de estabilizar el ambiente. —No te olvides a lo que vinimos.

—Cierto.

Rin y respuestas.

Dicho así sonaba como si quiera a la niña de adorno…

—No es momento de distraerme —murmuré para mí misma.

Como pude me levanté y arreglé lo mejor posible mi aspecto, tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad. Venía a obtener respuestas y a llevarme a Rin conmigo, pequeña a la que seguía sin ver todavía, pero saber que ese hombre estaba tan tranquilo en su casa trabajando me daba la seguridad de que estaba a salvo, y no me iría hasta obtenerlos a ambos.

Avancé los pocos metros que nos separaban, pero él ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme, más en cambio intercambió una expresión indescifrable con su medio hermano, como si exigiera respuestas de mi comportamiento con esos gestos intimidantes.

Me sentí completamente ignorada al ver que no le importaba mi presencia ahí, así que intenté enfrentarlo visualmente al interponerme justo enfrente, pero él simplemente desvió la mirada, caminó a un lado mío y se dispuso a ir a la puerta, dejándome fría unos segundos.

De todas las reacciones que pude haber esperado, esa fue la única que no imaginé. Todavía podía esperar más amenazas de muerte y reclamos a que no dijera nada. Aunque, si lo pensaba un segundo era lógico, no era el tipo de persona que estaba dispuesta a entregar explicaciones de sus acciones a nadie, si no quería responder simplemente se iba como ahora, sin decir nada, si quería algo hacía hasta lo imposible por obtenerlo aunque la otra persona jamás entendiera sus complicados procesos. Era racional, pero yo no lo esperaba.

—¡Oye, vuelve aquí! —escuché a InuYasha gritarle, haciéndome reaccionar. Fui detrás de él y lo tomé por el antebrazo, obligándolo a voltear con la inercia de mi precipitada carrera, más él tenía la fuerza suficiente para soltarse al segundo y mirar indiferente mis esfuerzos.

—Necesito hablar contigo…—articulé seria, sin dejarme agobiar por el peso de sus ojos frívolos.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar con alguien como tú. Puedes marcharte de esta casa y desaparecer de una vez.

—No necesitas decírmelo…—mascullé al momento de retenerlo antes de que pudiera irse de nuevo, sosteniendo con todas mis fuerzas su camisa, pero a Sesshoumaru no le faltaba mucho para lograr lanzarme lejos. Era obvio que deseaba irme, pero no había reunido todo mi valor para ser echada a la primera oportunidad. Miré en dirección a mi acompañante en busca de ayuda, pero este no reaccionó de inmediato y caí de sentón al suelo. —Auch, ¡eso duele…!

Oh, vaya. Cuando me mira desde su propia altura mientras yo permanezco en el piso luce verdaderamente aterrador. Con el brillo siniestro y opresivo de sus ojos dorados, su mandíbula tensa y los rasgos finos levemente hundidos por la desesperación. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por maquillar toda emoción con el rostro de piedra que usualmente porta, pero esta vez le resultaba difícil.

—No necesitas hacer estas tonterías infantiles InuYasha—masculló irritado cuando intentó acercarse a ayudarme. Luego me apuntó inesperadamente con su mano derecha. —Y tú…—vaciló un segundo. —Esto no nos llevará a nada. Asumo que sabes lo del dinero ahora, así que solo firma el contrato y ve con él, eso nos ahorrará molestias.

Con elegancia dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero no lo permitiría. Él solo había dicho lo que quería decir y ya, sin darme tiempo a nada. Me costó mucho llegar a este momento, no lo dejaría tan fácil, ¡eso no era hablar! Y ni siquiera habíamos tocado el tema de Rin todavía, el que no lo hubiera mencionada me dio a entender que tampoco quería hablar de ello. No era ningún tonto, seguro sospechaba que yo no me iría sin la niña.

Sin pensarlo me lancé a taclearlo por la espalda, pero mi peso y fuerza apenas lograron desestabilizarlo. Lo sujeté fuertemente del estómago con ambos brazos y colgué mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, abrazándome a su cuerpo lo más que pude, dispuesta a ser arrastrada a dónde fuera.

—¡Tenemos que hablar! —jadeé por el esfuerzo.

—Kagome, oye…—le escuché balbucear nervioso.

—¡No te metas InuYasha! —bramé al verlo acercarse. Podía sentir la sangre bombeándome con furia por todos lados y el mismo ritmo frenético en el cuerpo de mi rehén. Aunque no podía ver el rostro de Sesshoumaru de cerca sabía que estaría furioso, que sus hermosos ojos se verían como fundición de acero caliente, desatando mil emociones que tenía ganas de contemplar. El aroma que emitía su pecho al recostar mi cabeza era cada vez más fuerte y de cierta forma me hacía sentir calor. —No pienso soltarte hasta que hablemos y luego ni tú ni yo tendremos que volvernos a ver las caras…—dije, con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

No me contestaba, solo intentaba despegarme por todos los medios, pero en esa posición donde le era casi imposible lidiar conmigo. Podía ver el rostro incómodo del menor tras de mí, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no se atreviera, causándome curiosidad unos segundos antes de sentir que estaba aflojando mi agarre.

Fueron los quince minutos más largos de toda mi vida luchando por no soltarme hasta que en uno de mis arrebatos de fuerza aplasté mis senos contra su torso a tal punto que incluso a mí me dolió y Sesshoumaru gimió finalmente desesperado.

—¡Esto es suficiente! ¡InuYasha, sabes que no tengo tiempo para esto, retírala! —bramó como orden, pero con mi cara enterrada en su pecho no podía ver que estaba pasando exactamente. Solo podía oír el sonido de las carcajadas del otro tonto y no entendía por qué. —¿¡Me estás escuchando!? ¡Deja de reír y quítamela de encima!

Vaya, Sesshoumaru si que estaba explotando, literal. Podía sentir la sangre calentándole el cuerpo y subiendo la temperatura entre ambos, más no pensaba soltarme todavía. No pude evitar reírme también por que hubiera perdido la calma y porque sentía que mi victoria estaba finalmente cerca, al menos eso creí hasta que escuché al mentir de los Taishou decir algo que cambiaría toda mi percepción hasta ahora.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiere y lo que yo vengo a exigir. Quizás tengas su custodia legal, pero Rin es mi hermana y voy a llevármela.

La impresión fue tanta que me solté automáticamente. El rostro seco, ligeramente sonrojado de Sesshoumaru apenas y advertía algo, pero sus ojos inquietos y el imperceptible temblor de sus manos delataron lo desconcertado que se sentía.

En menos de un instante ese hombre de hierro estaba abandonando la habitación, murmurando una última frase.

—Haz lo que quieras…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Kou: Ya sé que no me esperaban, yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Solo puedo disculparme de nuevo por tardar tanto. De verdad necesito acostumbrarme a publicar aquí, que se me olvida xD
> 
> Y, pasemos al fic. ¿Se lo esperaban? Yo no, la confesión de InuYasha originalmente la haría Rin, pero las cosas se fueron desarrollando así. Al principio, hace como tres o cuatro semanas iba a subir un cap que era la mitad de esto y super soso, pero afortunadamente me detuve a tiempo y me dije "Oye, has tardado mucho como para que regreses con algo tan insípido" y me dediqué a pulirlo, con decirles que iba a quedar hasta dónde entra Kagome al despacho xD Ahora me he emocionado un poco y tuve que dividirlo en dos partes para que me tardo tanto de nuevo, en cuanto acabe la segunda parte la subo y calculo que esté a más tardar esta semana, realmente no me falta mucho. ¡Ya quiero acabar el fic! xD
> 
> Mil gracias por su espera y una enorme disculpa, nos leemos pronto. Espero. Al menos ya estoy al día con todos lso caps en todos lados xD


	24. Familia de extraños. Parte II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título: Pensé que era amor
> 
> Ranking: M (Lemon al final)
> 
> Advertencias: UA/Posible OoC/RE-EDICIÓN terminada/Saltos temporales/Primera persona.
> 
> Pareja: SesshKag
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de creación son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

**Familia de extraños. Parte II.**

**O**

**O**

**O**

El sonido de la puerta al ser azotada me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. No podía creer lo que había oído, y a la vez sentía que debería dejar de sorprenderme de una vez por todas con tantas cosas que había descubierto y las innumerables ocasiones que había repetido esa frase ya.

InuYasha me miró receloso, probablemente analizando mi expresión para saber cómo actuar y era obvio en su nerviosismo que mi rostro no debía ser precisamente amigable en ese instante.

De alguna manera me sentí… engañada.

Más que de costumbre. No era mucho el tiempo que había pasado con la pequeña, sin embargo formé un vínculo que yo creí fuerte por sentirme unida y empática con su situación familiar, pero ahora saber que el tonto era su hermano resultaba como mínimo… extraño. Había dado por sentado que de alguna forma estábamos conectadas y ahora me daba cuenta que siempre fui para ellos una completa extraña.

Nadie de esa familia había confiado en mí desde el inicio, ni siquiera la más pequeña y aunque estaba segura de que ella solo era influenciada por los adultos y no era su culpa me resultaba imposible dejar de sentirme herida.

Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, ellos ni siquiera actuaban como hermanos, se suponía que Sesshoumaru era su padre. Rin incluso llamaba tío a InuYasha… Podía presentir que había un lado demasiado turbio detrás de aquél secreto.

Y si algo había aprendido por lo menos es que mis malos presentimientos tienden a ser correctos.

—Kagome…—escuché al tonto llamarme con un deje de alivio. Mientras yo estaba entretenida deliberando aquél asunto parecía que él había aprovechado para hacer una llamada pues el celular que traía en la mano ahora lo estaba guardando. —Todo está listo, veremos a Rin en mi departamento y…

—¿En tu departamento? —cuestioné interrumpiéndolo. Era difícil entender que así de sencillo me iría lejos de la mansión que tanto odiaba y vería a la pequeña.

Ya no sabía si sentirme feliz de ver a quién me consideraba una extraña, y mucho menos me alentaba la idea de tener que relacionarme nuevamente con el albino. Por más que intentaba sonreír el agobiante presentimiento de que algo peor estaba a punto de ocurrir me impedía tranquilizarme.

—Sí, al parecer Sesshoumaru ya la había enviado a otro lado, Kaede me ha dicho que ni siquiera han desempacado —completó él.

Era demasiado extraño que el posesivo hombre que conocí durante esas pocas semanas fuera capaz de dejarla ir, así fuera para esconderla en otro lado. Eran excesivas las cosas aparentemente inocentes, pero anormales para el comportamiento que aquél hombre había demostrado. Que la casa estuviera vacía, que él permaneciera en su despacho completamente solo, como si esperara algo… o a alguien. Pero InuYasha no parecía pensar demasiado en ello pues sonreía despreocupado, tendiéndome la mano para tomarla y avanzar.

No quise darle demasiadas vueltas, ignorándolo, seguí los pasos del hermano mayor y salí de ese cuarto, escuchando al poco tiempo tanto las pisadas molestas así como los reclamos de mi indeseado acompañante. Este era un tema que debía analizar con cuidado, pero por ahora me daría un pequeño descanso mental.

Tenía lo que quería, Rin y mi libertad. Además había un tema pendiente a discutir, el parentesco de mí –por ahora- esposo y la castaña.

—Dime InuYasha…—murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Era seguro lo que iba a preguntar y él debía esperarlo pues su semblante cambió a uno sereno y pensativo. Podría decir que incluso sus ojos reflejaban que el tema era doloroso, pero parecía dispuesto a hablar. —¿Cómo es que Rin y tu son hermanos…?

**OoOoO**

La quietud que ocupaba la habitación de su despacho fue la única presencia que le recibió al momento de abrir la puerta. Como había esperado desde el inicio, después de que cediera caprichosamente la custodia de Rin ambos se habían retirado de inmediato. No tardarían nada en localizarla pues estaba con Kaede y aunque le había ordenado expresamente no comunicarse con nadie sabía que desobedecería su orden a la primera llamada de su medio hermano.

Esa mujer sabía la historia completa de la familia Taishou, incluyendo el grave incidente por el que Rin fue concebida y el inicio de sus más desastrosos errores. El pasado del que se avergonzaba y que era imposible de detener desde entonces, pues aún a pesar de sus esfuerzos éste había regresado en el momento más inapropiado de la mano de aquella chiquilla de cabello negro y ojos castaños que ponía de cabeza su mundo, trayendo de vuelta el caos que creyó superar.

Una tonta que huyó de su pasado, que debía incluso obligarse de ser necesario a tener aquellos monstruosos recuerdos de regreso si había vuelto cuando no debió.

Se dejó caer exhausto sobre la silla, suspirando con tanta fuerza que sintió por un momento que dejaba ir todo el aire de una vida contenida en tan impropio gesto. Como supuso ninguno de los dos se había tomado la molestia de revisar los documentos en los que trabajaba en ese instante, incapaces de ver más allá de sus narices y advertir de sus acciones aún sin explicarlas.

Con un movimiento de manos abrió aquella carpeta que siempre tenía bajo llave, examinando el contenido que a ese punto ya sabía de memoria, sin ninguna expresión visible. Tomó uno de los papeles que encabezaban la fila de documentos oficiales y fotografías, era la copia del expediente policial con la versión oficial y retrato adjunto de la que fuera su esposa hasta hace poco, Kagura Aihara.

Asesinato, en proceso de investigación y sin sospechosos hasta el momento. Fue difícil de ocultar el hecho a la prensa amarillista y mucho más que no tuviera mayor difusión la nota pero con su poder lo logró. Lamentable que el alcance de su fortuna no fuera más allá de cubrir las cosas  _cuando ya habían pasado_.

Dejó aquello para coger el segundo papel, un documento legítimo para establecer la disolución del vínculo matrimonial entre su medio hermano y la que hasta hace pocas horas residía en su casa. El hecho de que ambos creyeran que su matrimonio seguía en pie le daba las facilidades para actuar a sus anchas, moviendo los hilos detrás de escena para soportar las circunstancias y armar una nueva estrategia contra su adversario.

Era conveniente por el momento que su matrimonio  _pareciera_  legal.

No tenía ganas de llevar más lejos ese asunto, pero era necesario. El motivarla a ir contra InuYasha sólo fue una estrategia perfecta para mantenerla cerca y manipularla fácilmente pero había funcionado muy poco tiempo, no había contado con su actitud tenaz y la inoportuna intervención del idiota.

De ella recordaba mayormente sus grandes berrinches y la manera tan obsesiva en que los seguía a él y a InuYasha a todos lados, sin despegarse de Kikyou. Antes la creía una llorona que no sería capaz de soportar ningún golpe fuerte como hasta ahora, sin embargo cuando la reencontró y poco a poco fue tratando con ella se dio cuenta de que aún podría guardar algunas sorpresas.

Y a Sesshoumaru Taishou definitivamente no le gustaban las sorpresas.

Deseaba a alguien a quien manipular fácilmente, para mantener la desesperante situación que se vendría bajo control. Incluso para mantenerse él mismo bajo un estricto control. No era como el idiota de su medio hermano que se lanzaba ante la menor provocación, pero era ineludible el hecho de que debía calcular cada uno de sus pasos.

Era cuestión de vida o muerte.

—¿Por qué tan pensativo, Sesshoumaru?

El eco de aquella asquerosa voz lo hizo elevar la mirada hasta el dueño de aquella desagradable presencia.

—Naraku, que sorpresa verte —exclamó seco, clavando sus gélidos orbes en dirección al intruso que descaradamente había irrumpido en su despacho. Tal como lo esperaba después de las inconscientes acciones de Higurashi. —Es realmente extraño, considerando que normalmente eres demasiado cobarde para venir en persona —añadió con una tensa pero desdeñosa sonrisa, tratando de imprimir el leve sentido de la burla a sus palabras, pero estaba demasiado rígido para sonar más que agresivamente sincero.

El hombre de cabello negro río divertido, entornando sus ojos por la habitación y analizar los alrededores antes de continuar con su diálogo.

—Veo que estás bien acompañado —ironizó. —Pareces haberme estadio esperando, es un honor.

Se miraron fijamente, desafiándose con la mirada para continuar, antes de que el siniestro personaje hiciera un aburrido monólogo de sus circunstancias y diera vueltas sin sentido como siempre, Sesshoumaru decidió retomar su conversación primero para sentir que dominaba la situación.

—¿A qué has venido? —cuestionó cortante. Lo vio sonreír con burla, avanzando lentamente en su dirección pero se mostró imperturbable.

—Viendo que te han dejado solo, asumo que la pequeña Kagome no está en casa —acotó para sí mismo, agrandando la expresión socarrona, examinándolo detenidamente, como si intentara medir su reacción. —Tenía ganas de una conmovedora _reunión familiar._

—¿De qué estás hablando? —profirió despacio, haciéndose el desentendido para intentar averiguar que tanto conocía él acerca de la verdad. Naraku se acercó confiado, dejando entrever en su mirada la respuesta.

Ya lo sabía absolutamente todo.

—Me has subestimado, señor Sesshoumaru —Su enemigo se dedicó a pasear cuál depredador al acecho por el frente de su escritorio intentando intimidarlo, más no dejaba de observarlo. —Tú mismo has hecho posible todo.

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—La niña —dijo en tono más grave, obteniendo su desconcierto involuntario. Agradado por la pequeña pérdida de ese semblante indiferente que logró obtener, continúo en su papel de hombre perspicaz que intentaba adivinarlo todo mediante una mirada. Probablemente, a estas alturas era verdad. Si Naraku se había tomado la molestia de ir en persona a pesar de los riesgos por una segunda vez es que estaba seguro de tener todas las cartas en la mano. —Admito que tardé demasiado en descubrirlo, pero finalmente el hecho de que existiera una heredera de mi querida Kikyou dejó de ser un secreto hasta el momento en el que la trajiste a vivir a esta casa.

—¿Qué demonios dices…? —increpó furioso, batiendo las manos con fuerza contra el escritorio de caoba y tomando altura al elevarse de su asiento por inercia.

Los ojos siempre fríos se abrieron enormes hasta el punto de dolerle el reestiramiento de la frágil piel de los párpados. Sus pupilas dilatadas apenas podían distinguir la pose victoriosa y el semblante arrogante de su enemigo al momento de dar a conocer aquello.

_—Así es, señor Sesshoumaru…_

Si el mal nacido no se estaba solo burlando, quién había provocado el regreso de sus propios demonios había sido él y no aquella pelinegra.

Asumió erróneamente que Naraku conocía a Kagome desde hace años, más concretamente, cuando se creyó forzado a buscarla para protegerla y envío a InuYasha en su búsqueda causando que su idiota hermano menor se enamorara y se casara con ella, olvidándose de lo que debía transferir el dinero sin que ella se diera cuenta y dejarla vivir en el anonimato.

Sesshoumaru se tensó, aferrando los reposabrazos con fuerza suficiente para blanquear sus nudillos, captando la verdadera intención que escondía aquella frase, más no se permitió demostrarlo.

No tenía miedo, su poder financiero y sus contactos eran mucho mayores a los del pelinegro, quién después de perder su cuantiosa fortuna había desaparecido por muchos años del bajo mundo. Incluso él, que sus tratos eran en la superficie tenía renombre en el mercado negro y sus actividades ilícitas por la gran estafa a uno de sus hombres principales, Naraku, y el  _incidente_  que no quería recordar.

Ahora no podía decir que le sorprendía la repentina aparición de Naraku en sus terrenos, su propio error al colocar a Kagome Higurashi de vuelta en el mapa prácticamente lo había invocado muy a su pesar.

Él, que se jactaba de ser perfecto, había cometido el más absurdo de los errores al suponer que Naraku desconocería para siempre la existencia de esa niña y ahora se la había puesto en bandeja de plata.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —interrogó apesumbrado, esperando que no conociera todo de lo que no debía enterarse jamás.

Naraku sonrió, esbozando una sonrisa guasona y aquella frase que estaba ansioso por decir desde el inicio.

— _Tengo ganas de conocer a mi hija._

**OoOoO**

InuYasha me había guiado en silencio a la avenida principal y me obligó a abordar un taxi junto a él. Hasta el momento había estado dispuesta a respetar su necesidad de ordenar sus pensamientos por la melancolía que reflejaban sus ojos, sin embargo me estaba cansando. Si no había exigido respuestas ya era porque no era un tema que me parecía apropiado discutir en un espacio abierto.

—InuYasha…—exclamé, dispuesta a proponerle discutir el tema en casa ante las miradas curiosas y el ansia de escuchar nuestra conversación del conductor, pero su sonrisa cansada me detuvo de ello.

—Lo siento —se excusó. —No es algo fácil… Y en realidad nunca lo había dicho antes, así que no estoy seguro de por dónde empezar.

—Ah, entiendo —respondí sin saber que más decir. La que armaba dramas y formaba ese clima de tristeza entre ambos siempre era yo, así que tampoco sabía muy bien cómo actuar. ¿Consolarlo, alentarlo, presionarlo o dejarlo ser? Le dirigí una mirada de ayuda al chófer ya que estaba tan metido en el tema como yo, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros como diciéndome que no lo forzara.

—Kagome… —me llamó de pronto, yo volteé a verlo por reflejo. —Quizás no es toda al historia aun, pero necesito decírtelo —y se tomó la libertad de unir nuestras manos al decirlo, más no pude soltarme sin tener la extraña sensación de sería muy incómodo para él si seguía mis impulsos. Sus ojos que siempre miraban arrogantes y confiados estaban serenos, fijos con una necesidad de entendimiento y fui incapaz de negarle la mirada. —Es muy importante que me escuches ahora, y que confíes en mí a futuro…

—InuYasha… —interrumpí al saber que mi gesto delataría la ligera burla ante su petición. —Sabes que, por más cosas que me hallas explicado, confiar es…

—Difícil, lo sé —terminó de decir por mí. —Pero créeme cuando te digo que, si había algo que yo quería que tu tuvieras, es la felicidad que hay en el olvidarlo todo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —exclamé ya más alarmada. —¿Tú también sabes que es lo que no puedo recordar? ¿Qué es tan grave qué…?

Peor no pude terminar pues el acalló mis preguntas con un ligero beso que me robó. Sorprendida, molesta y ruborizada, me lancé a darle golpes por el atrevimiento, sin pensar en que ya no me producía la misma sensación de anhelo que antes y sólo me atacaba la impotencia de la humillación sufrida.

—¡Óyeme bien hijo de…!

—Kikyou no es la verdadera madre de Rin —Confesó de pronto, deteniéndome.

—¿Qué?

—Rin no es hija de Kikyou, ni Sesshoumaru es su padre. Él la adoptó recién nacida cuando consideró que yo era un estúpido irresponsable que no podría hacerse cargo de una niña a la que odiaba.

—¿Tú la odiabas? —cuestioné sorprendida de aquello que pudo pasar para que las cosas terminaran así. Más él no dejó de lado su repentino momento de sinceridad y continúo contestando a mis palabras con más revelaciones.

—Esa niña… es hija de mi madre, Izayoi Taishou. Eso es lo que la vuelve mi media hermana.

Podía jurar que el mundo se vino abajo cuando escuché una de las más grandes verdades que cambiarían mi vida. Incluso, sin estar del todo enterado en el tema, el chofer casi provocó un accidente al ver el semblante iracundo y tembloroso de InuYasha, quién parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

Como pude lo sostuve, dejando que derramara el dolor de aquella gran herida que pronto conocería más a fondo, en carne propia.

**OoOoO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Kou: ¿Quién actualizaría un fic de madrugada? *Kou: ¡Cielos, tres de la mañana! –prende su computadora para escribir-* Si algo he aprendido de mis errores es que mis promesas se vuelven inversas, si digo "no tardo" el mundo se confabula para que me tarde meses en actualizar. Ya ni cara tengo para pedir disculpas, muchas cosas pasaron en mi vida que le dieron la vuelta.
> 
> El capítulo original que escribí está perdido, así que aproveché un sueño dónde recordé lo que tenía escrito en esencia y mi falta de sueño. Lo de Rin sigue sin aparecer pero creo que he dejado suficientes pistas y la revelación de un secreto por lo pronto.
> 
> No tengo excusa para tener esta cuenta tan abandonada, pero quiero decirles que las amo y… Arg, no. Sin promesas porque se me regresan feo. Estoy enfocándome en mis historias olvidadas, espero que nos leamos pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> PD: El fragmento del inicio fue hecho especialmente para otra historia, pero nunca agregado, y hace alusión a otro de mis fanfic llamado "Algún día nos veremos en la Luna" que pronto subiré en este sitio. Lo comento, por si de casualidad a alguien le suena extraño el sentido de la escena.
> 
> PD2: Debo esta historia Yashi-verde, de quién leí su escrito "Era amor" y me inspiró para esto -la historia en adelante es completamente diferente-. Sin embargo ha llegado el tiempo de cambiar y, aunque agradezco enormemente a esa maravillosa escritora es tiempo de que la historia se describa por sí misma.


End file.
